Blackbird
by Lunabeegood
Summary: What if Elizabeth didn't die? How would Trip and T'Pol adjust to life with her? An AU exploration of this idea. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's is my take on** ** _Terra Prime_** **.** **It's AU in the sense that Elizabeth lives longer then she did on the show and then goes from there.** **It's a Trip/T'Pol romance with angst and friendship as well.** **Let's just go with…it's a little bit of everything and it completely ignores the finale.** **I'm rating it R just to be safe.** **All characters belong to Paramount and I make no money from this.** **The song** ** _Blackbird_** **is from the Beatles—they own it (unless Michael Jackson's estate now does…). Please read and review.**

 **XXX**

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_ " Trip sang softly as he walked Elizabeth around Sick Bay. " _Take these broken wings and learn to fly._ _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive…_ "

A quick beep happened across the room and T'Pol pressed a button to stop it.

"That's time," she said softly.

Trip leaned over the small child and kissed her forehead before he gently placed her back in her incubator and turned on the added oxygen.

He didn't take his eyes off the baby as T'Pol approached the incubator.

"I better get some sleep," he sighed softly. "Just two hours."

"I'll wake you if anything changes," T'Pol said softly as she placed a careful hand on his arm.

"Don't skip," he said softly, almost in warning. "She needs the contact."

"She also needs oxygen," T'Pol noted.

"It's two minutes every hour, T'Pol," Trip said, his voice strained. "She needs to know she's loved. She needs her mother."

T'Pol swallowed hard. Her dying daughter needed her mother.

"I promise," she said softly.

He turned and kissed T'Pol's forehead before he walked to a dark corner where a biobed lay waiting for each of them to take turns sleeping. Elizabeth had now lived twice the time that was expected. Phlox had initially given her two days, but here they were almost on day five and she was still struggling onward. Her tiny little body still fighting.

T'Pol sat watching her daughter for ten minutes before she started to hear Trip's steady breathing, twenty-two minutes after that heard a beep from the comm.

"Commander," the Ensign's voice rang through the comm.

"Yes?" T'Pol asked as she hit the button.

"I have a subspace message from the Vulcan Science Directorate," the Ensign said. "It's marked personal."

"Put it through here," T'Pol said as she walked to the nearest computer and entered her access code.

She waited for the message to load and was surprised by the Vulcan face that was sending the message.

"T'Pol," Huyal started. "I have heard about your daughter and I hope I can help."

Huyal was a lecturer at the university when she was a student studying science. Then he had become quite prominent in the Vulcan Science Directorate for his work on genetic manipulation. He and T'Pol were never close, and she always felt that as a lecturer he graded her rather harshly.

"I contacted Starfleet and had them send all of your daughter's medical records to me," he continued. "I think I have found a solution to help her, but it will involve a Vulcan healing trance and mind meld. Can you contact me immediately if you are interested in my treatment? I imagine time is of the essence."

T'Pol listened to the message three more times then she just sat and stared at the computer screen until the timer beeped indicating she could hold her daughter again. Jarred from her thoughts, T'Pol walked over to the sanitization centre and cleaned her hands before she started the timer on two minutes and then walked over to pick up Elizabeth.

Carefully she scooped up her daughter and looked down at her angelic face. What could a mind meld do to an infant child? Could she kill her own daughter with this meld before she had a chance to try this treatment? Elizabeth's eyes opened wide and blinked at her twice. They were blue like Trips, her skin was pale like his as well. But her eye shape was her mothers and her ears…they were hers as well. Could this perfect combination of Vulcan and human be saved? Could her daughter have a life?

"Imagine the shame that your children would endure," T'Pol muttered her mother's words under her breath as she looked at Elizabeth.

But how could such an innocent perfect girl be shameful?

T'Pol rocked Elizabeth gently in her arms and closed her eyes, had she time to meditate the answer may be more clear to her. She then felt Elizabeth reach and grab at her breast, pinching at the fabric.

T'Pol looked down at her and noted the child was enthralled with the material of her shirt and was pulling at it.

"You like the softness?" T'Pol asked her in a whisper. "I do as well."

Just then, the alarm started to softly beep and T'Pol wished for more time. More time to hold her child, to sing to her…she hadn't sung to her yet...to see her grow up and become a strong proud woman.

T'Pol closed her eyes and buried her head against Elizabeth's stomach and allowed herself to cry.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked as he stood at the edge of the room. He'd felt a great sorrow in their bond; it was so strong, it woke him.

"I…I …I can't…" she sobbed as she clutched Elizabeth against her.

Moments later, she heard the alarm turn off and then felt his arms come around her and a kiss her on the back of her head as he slowly released Elizabeth from her tight embrace and lowered her back into the incubator, turning the oxygen on again. When he was satisfied their daughter was safe, he turned to see T'Pol almost wither to the floor before him. He caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her up against his frame.

"I…I…" he said softly as he held her sobbing body against him. "I'm so sorry, T'Pol. I'm so sorry."

The sobs raked over her body again and again until he lowered them both to sit on the hard ground. He sat with her encompassed in his arms, her body curled into a tight knot between his splayed legs, the side of her body pressing against his chest.

He said words of comfort and rubbed her back until she finally calmed and took a few cleansing breaths.

"Better?" Trip asked as she looked into her eyes.

He wiped a couple of stray tears with a thumb and leaned his forehead against her temple.

"We have a decision to make," T'Pol said softly.

XXX

"It's a solid scientific approach," Phlox said as he stood before them two hours later. Trip was holding Elizabeth for his two minute allotment, T'Pol felt she wasn't prepared to hold her again without breaking down.

"But?" Trip asked as he fed Elizabeth her bottle and looked down at her.

"It's theoretical," Phlox said. "In theory it should work, but in reality we have no data to support this course of treatment."

"What will happen if we don't do it?" Trip asked.

"Elizabeth will succumb to a coma within days and eventually her body will…stop," Phlox said. "She's already lived longer than projected, but she can't live forever with these genetic issues."

"Both yourself and Dr Huyal propose that she's lived longer than expected because she's a hybrid of both human and Vulcan DNA. Her weak human cells are supplemented by Vulcan ones, and her Vulcan weakness is supported by human cells." T'Pol explained. "How do we not know that these cells won't continue to divide, healing all problematic genetic issues?"

"That is even more improbable than this treatment Dr Huyal is proposing," Phlox sighed.

"And this treatment, what are the chances…?" Trip asked.

"41.2 percent," T'Pol said softly. "Less than half."

"And could T'Pol…could anything happen to her?" Trip asked as he lifted Elizabeth carefully onto his shoulder and burped her.

"T'Pol could…" Phlox began.

"I will be fine," T'Pol said forcefully, cutting off his explanation.

Trip narrowed his eyes at T'Pol and turned back toward Phlox.

"Doc?"

"T'Pol could suffer permanent neurological damage, her Pa'nar syndrome could re-appear, she could lose all memory, she could remain in the healing trance until she succumbs to death…"

"T'Pol, why are you thinking…"

"She's my child," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "Our child. You'd do the same, if you could."

Trip heard Elizabeth burp and he cupped the back of her head with his entire hand while he leaned his face into hers. The alarm started to beep in the background.

"I don't think you can risk it," he said softly as a tear fell from his eye.

"Trip, she will die if we do nothing," T'Pol said as she walked toward him. "We have to try."

She took their daughter from him and softly placed her down in her incubator. Phlox turned on the extra oxygen.

"You could die," Trip said softly as he quickly wiped at his eyes. "I want Elizabeth, god, you don't know how much I want Elizabeth to live, T'Pol. But…but risking you dying as well? I couldn't…"

T'Pol reached for his hand and gripped it fiercely between the two of hers. "How can we not try?"

He dropped his head to her hands and kissed them before he stood back up and with one arm pulled her roughly into a fierce hug.

"We could have other children, in the future, it doesn't have to be…" he snivelled against her.

"I couldn't live with myself, and neither could you, if we didn't try this," T'Pol said. "I must."

Trip nodded against her and kissed the side of her face. They stood like that for a long time before he released her and roughly wiped at his face.

"So, what do we need to do?" Trip asked as he reached for her hand and held it in his.

"Well, we'll need Captain Archer to help assist with the meld," Phlox started.

"I can…"

"I would rather have support for such a delicate procedure," Phlox interrupted her.

"Fine," T'Pol sighed.

"You'll have to meld with Elizabeth then enter into a healing trance," Phlox said. "Once your neural readings are in sync I can start with the procedure using your DNA, Commander Tucker's and a genetically altered version of the two."

"Shouldn't Elizabeth be given a sedative or…?" Trip asked.

"The healing trance will give her all the sedation she needs," T'Pol answered.

"Even if she's half human?" Trip asked.

"Theoretically, yes," T'Pol explained. "If there is an issue, our bond will alert me to it, and I will go deeper into the trance."

"Which I'm hoping won't be necessary because it will make it all the more…challenging to revive you," Phlox said softly.

T'Pol felt a wave of terror run through Trip's body. She tried to send soothing thoughts to him but the terror was much too real for him.

"What about the oxygen?" Trip asked as he looked down at their daughter.

"I'll be able to keep it on throughout the procedure," Phlox explained. "It should take me two hours before I'm ready for the procedure and you need to rest T'Pol."

"I'll be…" T'Pol started.

"She'll rest," Trip said as he pulled her toward the biobed.

"Trip, I would prefer…"

"I'd prefer you alive, darlin'," he said as he walked her in front of the biobed and gestured for her to lay down. "And it's my understanding that in a Vulcan mating bond, obedience is required?"

T'Pol looked at him surprised. He was using his position as her mate to order her to sleep?

"I believe there are only three paragraphs in the Vulcan database about mating rituals," T'Pol said with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't received that information from there.

"Soval sent me some other files," Trip said with a smirk. "They are very interesting reading."

T'Pol looked at him, alarmed.

"Did you know that as the male in this relationship, I could even demand that you eat a slice of lemon meringue pie that you called 'gelatinous and unnaturally coloured'?"

"You wouldn't," T'Pol glared at him.

Trip chuckled at her anger. "No, I wouldn't, and I'm not even ordering you to sleep. I'm asking you, for your sake and Elizabeth's, to get some rest."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her kindly. She nodded and got up on the biobed. He pulled the light sheet over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Rest," he said softly before he gave her a soft smile and left her to sleep.

Just before the two hours were up, Trip ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Is it time?" She asked, waking slowly, her face turning to him.

"Almost," he said as he smiled down at her.

He kept running a single finger up her jaw to the tip of her ear and then back again. It was a gentle, methodical and soft gesture meant to remind him of her face in that moment if things didn't go well.

She could feel his worry coursing through the bond.

"It will work," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"That doesn't sound like a logical conclusion," Trip smirked at her.

She stopped his motion by taking his hand into hers.

"T'Pol, I know you know this through the bond, but…" Trip said, his voice cracking.

"I know," she said as she kissed the palm of his hand. "I do too."

He leaned down and kissed her, trying to put all the love he felt into the physical gesture. She held his face to hers and tried to memorize this sweet moment; hoping with all her might, that she and Elizabeth would be fine after all this. If her daughter died…

Trip pulled himself from the kiss first and dropped the side of his face against her chest. "God, this is hard."

She gently ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes just feeling him against her.

"When this is finished," T'Pol said softly. "We will have to return to Vulcan so we can solidify the bond, legally, with a ceremony."

She could feel him smile against the top of her breast.

"Did you just propose?" Trip asked, his head still against her.

"We are already mated," T'Pol said as she continued to run her hand through his locks. "It is merely a legal…"

"Are you going to wear a nice dress for me?" Trip asked, interrupting her.

"I will," she said softly.

"Then I accept," Trip said before he rose up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I hate to interrupt, but…" Captain Archer said from the edge of the curtain. He was looking at them with a sad smile; they had just found happiness and it could all end today.

"Sorry Captain," Trip said with a soft smile. "I just accepted a marriage proposal."

Archer was taken aback. "Well, congratulations to the both of you."

Trip helped T'Pol sit up and hop off the biobed.

Archer hugged Trip and shook T'Pol's hand before they started to walk towards the biobed next to Elizabeth's incubator. "And after this is done you three can be a family."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Trip said as he reached into the inclubator and picked up Elizabeth.

He kissed her on the cheek and held her before his face. "I love you so much sweet little girl."

A couple of tears came out of his eyes and he cuddled Elizabeth against him.

T'Pol approached the pair and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and Trip. He took one arm and wrapped it around T'Pol as well. The family huddled together for a moment before they stepped back and Trip handed the baby to T'Pol.

T'Pol took her and stepped away from the group bouncing her slightly as she walked, whispering soft things to her daughter that were for no one else to hear. When she was done, she kissed Elizabeth and placed her in the inclubator.

"I'm ready," T'Pol said as she lay down on the biobed.

Trip walked up next to her and took her hand in his and leaned down to kiss her.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met," he whispered before he raised himself up to standing, gripping her hand fiercely.

"T'hy'la," T'Pol said quietly before she broke his gaze.

Phlox gave her a mild sedative and nodded for Archer to join them at the head of the bed.

Phlox helped T'Pol touch Elizabeth's meld points and nodded that she could begin whenever she was ready.

"Relax your emotions and open your mind T'Pol," Archer coaxed her.

She took a cleansing breath and then began "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, our minds are…one."

Trip watched as she took a gasping breath.

"T'Pol?" He asked, worried as he felt panic across the bond.

"Just give her a minute, Trip," Archer cautioned.

T'Pol felt a connection with her daughter. It was weak, soft, and fuzzy but it was there.

The connection was a series of soft colours blending into one another, her daughter's giggle, a feeling of warmth and love. It was amazing.

"You need to initiate the healing trance," Archer said with authority.

T'Pol didn't want to give up this time with her daughter; this soft moment of love.

She stayed a few seconds longer and then fell into the trance that would protect her daughter while Phlox repaired the damage the Terra Prime scientists did to Elizabeth.

Trip stood next to her holding her hand the entire time and wishing he could feel more then the colours across the bond. He could see fuzzy yellow and pink and green; it didn't make any sense but it felt…comforting.

He kept his eyes off what Phlox was doing to Elizabeth. There were long needles and scopes and punctures being made into her delicate back. He could tell she was still though and he was thankful for that one small miracle. Dr. Huyal was on a screen watching the entire time and instructing Phlox about the readings they were looking at and what they meant. It seemed as though the procedure altered with each phase; one part affecting the next, which affected the next. At one point, Phlox needed to leave them to adjust some of the cells before he injected them into Elizabeth. The wait made Trip nervous, he didn't like the extra delay and wanted both T'Pol and Elizabeth conscious and with him.

"Trip, release her hand a little," Archer said to his friend.

"What?" Trip asked.

He looked down and saw that he'd cut off circulation to T'Pol's hand he was holding it so tight.

"Oh, god," he said before he let go over her hand and started to rub it vigorously to get the circulation back. "Shit!"

"It'll be fine," Archer said clapping his friend on the shoulder. "All of it, will be fine, Trip."

"You don't know that," Trip mumbled.

"No, I don't," Archer said with a nod. "But I know that whatever god or entity there is in the universe can't be that cruel."

"With all due respect sir," Trip said as he eyed his family. "When you grow up Baptist, you are made quite aware of the wrath of the Lord."

Archer chuckled at his southern friend whose stories of being raised in the Baptist church would cause anyone to cringe.

Phlox returned with the altered cells and continued with the surgery. One hour later, he confirmed that the procedure was looking as though it would be a success.

"T'Pol, I need you to stop the healing trance," Archer said calmly.

Nothing happened.

"T'Pol," Archer said again.

"Commander Tucker," Dr. Huyal said from the screen. "You need to get her to stop the trance."

"And how do I do that?" Trip asked.

"Call to her and tell her you need her," Dr Huyal said. "She'll leave your daughter for a moment and that's all that is needed to break it."

Trip closed his eyes and concentrated on calling to her, on telling her that he needed her, that he was scared and that she needed to help him. When he started to finally feel like it was working, T'Pol suddenly opened her eyes.

"Welcome back," Trip leaned down and smiled at her.

"Elizabeth is out of the healing trance and is regulating her own neurological responses," Phlox reported.

"Did it work?" T'Pol asked as she grasped her head in pain.

"What's the matter?" Trip asked her.

"I have a headache, it's nothing," T'Pol said softly as she attempted to sit up but was kept down by Trip.

"Can you answer some questions for me?" Phlox asked as he stood next to her and placed a hypospray to her neck to relieve the headache.

She nodded.

"What is your name?"

"T'Pol," she said clearly.

"And you are from what planet?" Phlox inquired.

"Vulcan," she responded.

"What is the name of the ship you are aboard?"

"Enterprise," T'Pol said annoyed.

"And who is this?" Phlox asked as he pointed to Trip.

"Commander Charles Tucker, the third" T'Pol noted.

"And what date is it?"

"It's January 27, 2155," T'Pol explained, still annoyed.

"And finally, what was the purpose of the procedure that you were just involved in?"

"To help my daughter Elizabeth, so she may live," T'Pol said as she felt Trip grasp her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Good," Phlox said with a smile.

"Now was the procedure successful?" T'Pol asked, still massaging her temples.

"There were no complications, but over the next twelve hours we'll know if it was a success," Phlox explained.

T'Pol finally was permitted to sit up with assistance and everyone looked over at Elizabeth laying peacefully in her incubator.

There were tubes and IV lines attached to her and she was wedged on her side to allow some fluid to drain from her spine.

"You need to rest," Archer said as he looked at T'Pol's pale face.

"Captain…" T'Pol started.

"Why don't I stay with Elizabeth and Trip can take you back to your quarters?" Archer said as he eyed Phlox for approval. "The two of you should get some sleep."

"I'll take her back and then I'll…" Trip started.

"I won't leave Elizabeth's side and I'll call you if there's an issue," Archer said as he clapped his hand on Trip's shoulder.

"You have to hold her…" Trip said, unsure.

"Every hour for two minutes," Archer smiled at him. "Phlox informed me."

Trip nodded his head in resignation and helped T'Pol get up off the bed. If he wasn't this fatigued, emotionally and physically, he would never have given in this easily. He wrapped an arm around T'Pol's waist and they both walked over to look down at Elizabeth. T'Pol was weak, he could feel her entire weight sagging against him. Trip kissed his fingers and touched them to Elizabeth's forehead then watched at T'Pol gently touched her cheek. Then, he walked with T'Pol toward the exit to SickBay.

"I'll be back in two hours," Trip said over his shoulder.

"Four, Commander," Archer said with authority. "That's an order."

Trip grimaced at the words and then nodded.

"Aye Captain," Trip said softly. He knew there would be no consequences if he returned early.

Several minutes later, they arrived at her quarters and she dropped to the bed listless. They'd passed Hoshi along the way and she'd looked almost as worried as everyone else. It was comforting to have friends that cared so much about their daughter.

Trip looked at her flopped body and his concern immediately amped up.

"T'Pol," he said alarmed as he went to her.

She mumbled something incoherent and he turned her face up to see her better.

"Tired," she said softly as she curled into herself.

"God, you scared me for a second there," Trip said quietly before he went back and locked the door, turned off most of the lights and walked back to her.

He pulled off her shoes one at a time and dropped them heavily to the floor.

"Do you want me to get you into something more comfortable?" Trip asked her.

She shook her head in the negative and reached for a pillow to place under her head. Trip undid his own boots and shrugged out of his outer clothes and crawled into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her against him. He threw a blanket over the two of them and sighed into the embrace.

"Thank you," Trip said softly into her ear.

T'Pol closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I hope…" T'Pol started and then stopped. He could feel the sadness and worry through their bond and knew that a couple of tears were probably silently falling from her eyes.

She felt his grip on her tighten momentarily.

"I do too, darlin'" he said softly before he kissed the side of her face and then allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow hers was resting on.

The two Commanders fell into a restless, but needed, sleep before they had the chance to say anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

"Commanders," Phlox's voice called out over the comm in T'Pol's room.

T'Pol and Trip immediately sat up from deep sleep to full attention. She smacked the comm button by her bed and answered for them both.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Elizabeth needs her bottle and I thought…"

"We'll be right there," T'Pol answered quickly as she watched Trip jump from the bed and start to pull on his uniform.

She walked quickly to the washroom and splashed water on her face before she combed her hair and returned to throw her feet into her shoes.

"Ready?" T'Pol asked him anxiously as he finished tying his boots.

"Yeah," he said as he quickly finished the last tie and finger combed his hair as they left her quarters.

They both walked quickly toward Sick Bay.

"Her wanting a bottle is a good thing, right?" Trip asked T'Pol.

"I imagine so," T'Pol answered.

Trip then caught sight of the chronometer on a wall and gasped.

"We've been asleep for almost six hours," He said, his pace faltering. "Why didn't they…?"

"I imagine we should have set an alarm," T'Pol said as she kept walking and he jogged to catch up.

"Shit," he admonished himself. They had lost precious hours with their daughter.

They reached Sick Bay and she walked in ahead of him right toward Elizabeth.

"How is she?" T'Pol demanded as she looked down at the crying baby. "Is she in pain?"

Phlox chuckled. "She's just hungry and waiting for you."

Archer leaned down and picked her up carefully, minding the lines and the bandages and handed Elizabeth to her mother.

T'Pol visibly relaxed when she felt Elizabeth in her arms.

"And has she shown any signs of improvement?" Trip asked as he absently took the bottle from Phlox and handed it to T'Pol so she could start feeding Elizabeth. Their daughter immediately stopped crying the second she was given the bottle.

"She has shown considerable improvement," Phlox smiled at the two of them.

Trip gasped and looked up to the sky to thank any god or entity that was listening. T'Pol looked at the doctor anxiously.

"Please explain," T'Pol asked.

"Her nucleotides are starting to work efficiently. Her DNA is producing more RNA, which in turn is producing more protein," Phlox explained. "There are still some respiratory issues and her immune system is not that of a normal Vulcan or Human, but her body has started repairing the DNA sequencing issue caused by those monsters on Terra Prime."

"Oh my god," Trip gasped as he bent in half and placed his hands on his knees to hold himself.

"We knew it was going well, so we decided to let you sleep," Archer explained as he patted Trip on the back. "It wouldn't have been logical for all of us to stand here watching the jump in her numbers after each test when you two quite obviously needed the rest."

"I think we both fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow," Trip chuckled before he rose and wiped a couple of stray tears from his eyes.

"Well deserved sleep," Archer said as he squeezed his shoulder.

"And her sugar levels? Is there still a risk of seizure?" T'Pol asked, as she looked at the monitor.

"A little off," Phlox explained. "But nothing that would cause a seizure at this point. I actually recommend that you start breast feeding, as Vulcan mother's milk…"

"I didn't give birth to her," T'Pol looked at him quizzically.

"Dr Huyal has provided me with a formula that should stimulate your mammary glands to produce milk as if you had given birth to her," Phlox said with a smile. "It's probably a matter of a day before your body should be ready."

"Why did you not suggest this before?" T'Pol asked, somewhat angry.

Phlox swallowed audibly and looked toward Commander Tucker for support.

"T'Pol, Elizabeth wasn't supposed to live, and the bond that is created between a breast-feeding mother and her child, well, it would have psychologically harmed you more when she eventually died," Phlox explained. "I decided…"

"We decided," Trip interjected. "That we couldn't put you through that as well, not with her chances so slim."

"I think that was for me to decide," T'Pol glared at him.

"Probably," Trip conceded. "But you would have insisted, and it would have killed you when she died. I couldn't lose both of you."

She was taken aback by his honestly and felt her anger dissipate.

"When can we start?" T'Pol asked as she turned to the doctor.

"If you'll hand her to Commander Tucker," Phlox began. "I can give you your first injections."

T'Pol gingerly handed Trip the baby and they adjusted all the tubes and wires before she nodded and walked over to a biobed to sit and wait.

"I should get back to the Bridge," Archer said. "We're ten days away from Earth and I should probably get everything ready for our reception."

"Captain if you need…" Trip started.

"You are on leave, so is T'Pol," Archer said with a soft smile as he touched Elizabeth's foot. "You have both trained your departments well, and they are doing an excellent job in your absence. I know there are some crew members that want to visit, but I'll hold them off for a few more days."

"Thank you," Trip smiled at him as he took the bottle from Elizabeth and hoisted her up to burp.

"My mother always said that new parents need to get used to their own baby, before others come into the picture with all their advice and demands," Archer said with a smile. "But I really loved my time with Elizabeth today. I haven't held a baby in…well, years."

"Come and see us when you get a free moment," Trip smiled at his friend. "Elizabeth needs to get used to her Uncle Jon."

Archer looked touched by the sentiment and nodded his head before he left them in Sick Bay.

Trip turned his attention to Phlox and T'Pol and walked over with Elizabeth.

"Are there any side effects?" Trip asked.

"I was just explaining to T'Pol that she could get headaches, cramping, and her menstrual cycle will possibly be altered so there is no 'safe' time to engage in sexual relations as is the norm for Vulcan females," Phlox explained before he left the two of them to get some swabs.

"Safe time?" Trip asked, confused.

"The Vulcan female only produces a viable egg two days within a month and the other days there is no possibility for pregnancy," T'Pol explained. "Now, those two days will be more…random."

"So, you're not on birth control?" Trip asked her surprised.

"No, I joined the ship as a member of the High Command and, as such, was not subjected to the birth control regulations for all male and female crew members," T'Pol explained.

"Huh," Trip sighed. "I guess that's true. I just never…"

"May I remind you that you, like all other male members of the crew, are also on birth control so even if we engaged in relations while I was fertile, which we did not, you would not be able to conceive a child with me."

Phlox returned for the last half of what T'Pol had said.

"Oh, Commander Tucker can't take birth control," Phlox said. "He's one of only three crew members that have been permitted to not be on it."

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked, equally surprised.

"I have an allergy to the arginine it's delivered in," Trip explained. "Almost kept me out of space until Starfleet finally had me sign a bunch of legal documents about their liability if I knocked anyone up."

"So, you and I…?" T'Pol began, astonished.

"Were playing Russian roulette, it seems," Trip chuckled.

"Oh," T'Pol said, her eyes wide. How illogical of her not to ask him, or at least assess his medical file to determine…

"Who are the others?" Trip asked.

"You and T'Pol are two of the three," Phlox explained. "Doctor-patient confidentiality won't permit me to name the third."

"We understand doctor," T'Pol nodded.

Trip decided to ask her more questions in private and ploughed forward. "The headaches and cramping?"

"Nothing I cannot handle," T'Pol noted.

"And I can provide a hypo spray for any serious issues," Phlox explained.

"You're sure about this?" Trip asked her. "You've just undergone…"

"Vulcan mothers usually breast feed their children for their first eighteen months of life," T'Pol informed him as Phlox injected something into her arm. "If it is possible for me to do this, I'll feed Elizabeth for six months longer than that, to make up for the loss."

"I'm not sure six months is needed," Phlox chuckled. "But if you went until her second birthday…"

"Whatever you and Dr. Huyal suggest," T'Pol said as Phlox prepared another two needles and pulled a curtain across the area where she sat.

"This one needs to be in your breast," Phlox said as he gestured for her to undress before he turned to face Trip. "And your engineering skills, Commander, will be put to work creating this."

Phlox placed a PADD on the table next to trip.

"Making what?" Trip asked as he looked over at the schematic as T'Pol pulled down her shirt and removed her bra.

"A breast pump," Phlox said. "T'Pol will need to start as soon as possible to stimulate her milk production. With the hormones, I have injected and the milk production stimulant I am about to inject, she'll also need manual help."

Trip looked at him confused, the alarm for Elizabeth was beeping again.

"The pump will mimic the suckling and she'll need to use it throughout the day to encourage more production until her body is tricked into just producing enough milk for Elizabeth," Phlox explained. "It may take two or three weeks."

Trip watched Phlox inject a large needle into each breast and winced. T'Pol didn't even flinch.

"You okay?" Trip asked her, concerned.

"I am fine," T'Pol said before she started to dress.

"I'll burp Elizabeth and then get started on the pump," Trip said. "We'll probably have to create most of it from scratch."

"And I'll have to show you how to give this injection," Phlox said as he placed the needle down.

"Me?" Trip asked, shocked.

"She'll need it several times a day and I may not always be available to administer it," Phlox explained. "And it's in a position where she couldn't administer it to herself."

Trip looked at the two of them horrified. Elizabeth let out a huge belch and broke the moment.

"Trip, if you feel you cannot, I can ask the Captain or…"

The thought of the Captain seeing her topless got rid of any trepidation he felt.

"No, you'll show me," Trip said with a nod before he swallowed hard and then walked Elizabeth back to her incubator, she was falling asleep already but from the smell of her said she needed a new diaper.

T'Pol finished pulling on her garments and joined Trip at Elizabeth's side.

"She's going to be fine," he said in a whisper as he wiped the residue off her bum and threw the towelettes in a nearby garbage.

"She is," T'Pol said as she held out a new diaper for him.

Trip patted Elizabeth's bottom dry and then attached the diaper. She slept through the entire change. T'Pol did up her outfit and pulled a small blanket over her body.

"Trip, we need to talk about how we are going to take care of Elizabeth," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"Let me get the engineering team started on this pump and then we can talk, ok?" Trip asked her.

She nodded in agreement. He then kissed her forehead and left Sickbay with the breast pump plans in his hand.

XXX

Trip made his way to Sick Bay after an hour spent in Engineering solidifying how Lieutenant Hess was going to make the pump. He would be back to help her with the assembly after all the parts had been created. To say the mood in engineering was joyous was an understatement. Everyone, and truly Trip spoke with everyone, had congratulated him on the wonderful news about Elizabeth. The mood on the ship was one of pride in the accomplishment of their mission as well and Trip couldn't help but feel the contagious hope that was bursting out of the ship's seams.

"Trip!" Malcolm called to him as they encountered each other at a juncture.

"Hey, Mal," Trip smiled at his friend. "I'm on my way to Sick Bay to check on Elizabeth and then…"

"Hoshi said your parents have been trying to contact you," Malcolm said as they stopped to speak.

"I know, I've been meaning…"

"You should take a few minutes," Malcolm said. "Hoshi has been trying to…"

"I bet my mama is pretty persistent," Trip said with a smirk. "Truthfully, T'Pol and I should figure a few things out first, before we talk to anyone else, my parents included."

"I get that," Malcolm sighed. "Hey, how is she?"

Trip smiled. "T'Pol did a really risky procedure to help her and it worked. I know everyone has heard that Elizabeth is doing well, but she's actually doing amazing."

"That's wonderful Trip. Risky procedure?" Malcom asked.

"Scared the shit out of me," Trip said as he ran a hand through his hair. "But she's fine and Elizabeth is fine. I've got a lot to be grateful for."

"And some decisions to make, I imagine," Malcolm noted.

"A baby on a Starship? Not likely," Trip sighed.

Malcolm clapped him on the arm and nodded. "You do what you need to for your family Trip. No one will question your choice."

Trip smiled at his friend and nodded his head. "Thanks, Mal."

XXX

Two hours later, Trip and T'Pol were sitting in his quarters eating and talking. They had reluctantly left Elizabeth, the first time besides their shared sleep, that neither was with her. Phlox had promised to sit with her while they were gone to have a much-needed discussion.

"Starfleet is not going to let us keep Elizabeth on Enterprise," Trip said cautiously. He wasn't sure, at all, what she envisioned for them.

"I disagree," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "Now that we are back to being an exploratory ship, it would be prudent for them to accommodate us."

"Are you kidding me?!" Trip asked, shocked. "They have an entire page on non-fraternization in the manual, everyone is on birth control…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were not?" T'Pol interrupted him.

"I thought…I assumed you were on it," Trip stammered. "I should point out that you didn't tell me either."

"Every male on board is subject to contraception," T'Pol explained. "It was logical to assume you were on birth control."

"Well, I'm not," Trip said as he placed his plate down. "And neither are you, so we have an entirely new problem, it seems."

"I cannot take birth control while I'm feeding Elizabeth," T'Pol noted.

"I can…I can get something once we are back on Earth to…that we can use," Trip said as his face reddened.

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded.

"You honestly think they'll let us stay? Live together as a family? Fraternize?" Trip asked her, confused by the lack of logic in her words.

"I think you and I serve important roles on the ship," T'Pol explained. "I also think that Elizabeth, being the hybrid of human and Vulcan that she is, gives us a great deal of influence with Starfleet."

"Do you want to stay on Enterprise?" Trip asked her.

"As long as our mission is exploration," T'Pol said. "I have no desire to place Elizabeth in danger."

"Agreed," Trip nodded. "So, you don't want to live on Earth or Vulcan? Because, space is in my blood, but I would move if it meant…"

"I think you are happiest in space," T'Pol said softly. "I am as well. If we could manage it with Elizabeth, at least until she needs to begin school, it would be ideal."

Trip nodded.

"But, if that was not possible," T'Pol said as she placed a hand over his. "I would move wherever we thought was best."

Trip closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"So, it's the three of us in this, a family?" Trip clarified as he met her eyes.

"You are my husband and Elizabeth is my daughter," T'Pol said softly. "We are, by definition, a family."

Trip smiled at her.

"So, if we stay on Enterprise, we want shared quarters, and we'll have to work opposite shifts so we can take care of Elizabeth," Trip noted. "We should probably run this past Jon to see if he'll support this proposal."

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded.

"My parents have been trying to contact me," Trip said with a smirk. "I'd like for you and Elizabeth to spend some time with them when we get back."

"As long as her health…"

"It is never a question that her health always comes first," Trip interrupted her.

"Then yes, we should spend some time with your family," T'Pol said uncomfortably.

"Thank you, T'Pol," Trip said.

"I want Elizabeth to know her family, and as mine is depleted," T'Pol continued. "It would be wise to form attachments to yours."

"We'll have to talk with Phlox about exposure to others," Trip said. "They may not be able to meet her so soon."

"Possibly," T'Pol admitted.

"This is a lot to digest," Trip said with a chuckle. "We have a daughter, our lives will change dramatically, hell, our careers may even change…"

"And," T'Pol said as she rose and sat next to him on his bed. "We'll handle this all together."

"Things were," Trip said as he bowed his head and rubbed his temple. "never simple between us."

"No, they were not," T'Pol admitted. "They are not."

Trip turned and looked at her with an openness she missed. "You know I love you, T'Pol"

She gave him a small smile. "I know. I feel love for you as well."

"But you and I, we need to communicate better," Trip said as he took her hand in his. "It's not just us anymore. We can't screw this up."

"I agree," T'Pol said.

Trip wrapped an arm around T'Pol and pulled her against him; she went willingly.

"I can't imagine a better mother for my daughter," Trips said with a smile.

"And I can't imagine a better father," T'Pol said as she placed a hand over his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

"Hi mama," Trip said to the screen image of his mother as he held Elizabeth in his arms. "This is your grandbaby Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker."

"She's beautiful," his mother coo'd. "Hold her up a little more so I can see her better."

"Yes ma'am," Trip chuckled as he shifted Elizabeth in his arms. "And this is T'Pol, mama."

T'Pol came into view on the screen and she nodded in acknowledgement to Trip's mother.

"Nice to meet you T'Pol," Janine Tucker smiled at her before she turned and yelled over her shoulder. "Charlie!"

"I warned you," Trip mumbled to T'Pol. He'd told her before the call that there would be a lot of loud voices.

"I've seen pictures of Elizabeth on the news from those horrible Terra Prime people, but she's even cuter then…oh there you are!" Janine said as a man looking surprisingly like Trip only older and more rotund sat down next to her.

"She's a sweet little thing, in't she?" Charlie Tucker said as he leaned into the screen. "That Hoshi girl told us she had surgery and everything is fixed?"

"Yeah dad," Trip turned and looked at T'Pol for a moment. "T'Pol risked her life to help Elizabeth."

"That is an…" T'Pol started.

"Oh T'Pol!" Janine gasped as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I can't…oh, I just can't thank you enough for…for…"

"It's okay, mama," Trip said softly as he wiped at the corner of his own eye. He handed Elizabeth to T'Pol and then sat facing the screen without distraction.

"But she's really fine?" Charlie asked for confirmation as he handed his wife a tissue.

"Yeah, dad, she'll be just fine. And we'll be in Earth's orbit in a few days and, if Elizabeth is doing well, we'd like to come visit," Trip said.

"You and Elizabeth?" Janine asked, excited.

"Me and T'Pol and Elizabeth," Trip said as he took a deep breath; the next part was going to be rather confusing for them.

"Oh, of course the mother of your sweet little girl is always welcome at…"

"We're together mama, T'Pol and me," Trip said as he watched their faces scrunch up in confusion.

"Of course, you're both involved in raising Elizabeth and…"

"No mama, T'Pol and I have been together for some time," Trip explained. It was no one else's business the long and winding road that took them here and frankly, T'Pol's marriage to someone else was something that wouldn't endear them to her.

"But Starfleet…the Terra Prime people…Elizabeth was created from stolen genetic material, wasn't she?" Charlie asked, confused.

"She was," T'Pol answered. "I did not give birth to her, nor did we even know of her existence until quite recently."

"But you two are a couple?" Janine confirmed.

"Yes," Trip answered. "Starfleet doesn't know about our relationship."

"You've been hiding it from everyone?" Janine asked.

"Mama, there's a non-fraternization policy in Starfleet, and while we are officers of equal rank…well, it's just not something you advertise if you want to stay on the same ship."

"I understand," Janine said. "But you could have told us."

"I know," Trip said apologetically.

"Jonathan doesn't even know?" Charlie asked.

Trip wavered his head from side to side, "he knows, sorta, nothing official."

"And are you going to make your relationship public now? Is that why you are calling, it's not just about Elizabeth?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, there were two reasons for this call," Trip blushed and smiled all at once. "I wanted you to meet my entire family."

He watched both his parents melt on the other side of the screen and his father wrapped an arm around his mother, comforting her.

"Oh Trip, you're happy," Janine said, more of a statement then a question.

"I'm very happy mama," Trip chuckled. "We're very happy."

"So, what's this mean for your jobs and…?" Charlie asked.

"You can buy a place here and we can help with Elizabeth!" Janine practically yelled.

"Hold your horses' mama," Trip chuckled. "We've still got our careers to figure out, and there's some more information we need to share with you in person, so hopefully Elizabeth is cleared to visit. We're going to be docked for repairs for almost two months so even if it's not straight away…"

"We could come to you!" Janine said enthusiastically.

"We'll see what Starfleet has to say first," Trip smiled at her.

Elizabeth started to fuss in T'Pol's arms and Trip turned to look at them. Her cheeks were red and she had drool coming down her face.

"I think Elizabeth needs to eat mama, so we're going to have to let you go," Trip said. "I'll send you some pictures soon and let you know what's going on with Starfleet once we do."

"Give her a kiss for me and you send those pictures!" Janine said with a laugh. "I can't wait to hold her."

"We love you Trip," Charlie said calmly. "And we can't wait to meet you T'Pol."

"Thank you," T'Pol nodded. "I look forward to meeting you in person as well."

Trip then stopped the connection.

"I'm sorry, my mother's a bit much and…"

"They care for you a great deal and only want what's best for you," T'Pol said as she nodded toward the refrigerator where Elizabeth's bottles were kept.

"Yeah, but moving to their town and living there? That's a little much, even for my mama," Trip chuckled as he walked toward the refrigerator.

"They want to be involved in Elizabeth's life," T'Pol said. "On Vulcan, grandparents visit their grandchildren each day and spend time with them."

"Really?" Trip asked surprised as he took out a bottle. "It seems so…emotional."

"The visits are usually educational," T'Pol corrected as Elizabeth started to cry in her arms.

"Now, that sounds more Vulcan," Trip chuckled as he placed the bottle in the sequencer so it was heated.

"How are you feeling?" Trip asked her as he noticed her shift Elizabeth in her arms. She was trying to calm their daughter down with no luck.

"I have slight discomfort," T'Pol admitted.

"Discomfort?" Trip asked as he approached her with the bottle and took Elizabeth from her.

"I found the call to your parents emotionally taxing," T'Pol admitted, embarrassed. "Dr Phlox warned me that the hormones would affect my emotions more and…"

"You were upset?" Trip asked. Elizabeth, as hungry as she was, was fighting the bottle that he was trying to give her. Finally, she relented and took it and the room went quiet.

"Worried," T'Pol said.

"You were worried they wouldn't like you?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol admitted. "I am still concerned about that, despite the conversation. In person…"

Trip nudged her shoulder with his body and tried to offer her support through the bond. "They are going to love you."

"I need to meditate," T'Pol said as the doors to Sick Bay opened and Dr Phlox walked inside.

"She's eating more, that's a very good sign," Phlox said with a smile.

"It is," T'Pol said before she kissed Elizabeth's head and turned to leave.

"T'Pol, it's time for your next injection and I was hoping to train Commander Tucker," Phlox said calling to her.

"Of…of course," T'Pol said as she stopped her forward motion.

"She was going to meditate," Trip told the doctor.

"It won't take a minute and timing is important," Phlox said before he walked to a cabinet and started to prepare the injection.

Trip burped a crying Elizabeth and watched as T'Pol sat on a biobed and waited. He could tell she was upset she had to stay and was hoping to get the shot over as quickly as possible, for both their sakes.

"Let me just change her," Trip said as he placed Elizabeth down and started the process. "So, doc, how often does she need these…these injections in her…?"

"Every four hours," Phlox said. "To mimic the normal feeding cycle."

Elizabeth's cries started to rise in volume. Her cheeks were bright red and her little fist was shoved into her mouth.

"Even in the middle of the night?" Trip asked.

"Yes. Which is why I thought it prudent to train you as well, it'll be far easier for you to administer the shot in your quarters then for T'Pol to dress and come to Sick Bay in the middle of the night," Phlox explained. "It'll only be for a few days or possibly a couple of weeks and once her production normalizes you'll be able to stop them."

Just then, Elizabeth started to wail.

"What's the matter?" T'Pol asked as she hopped off the bed and walked toward her.

"I'm not sure…she…"

"She's teething," Phlox noted. "I noticed the buds earlier today and…"

"You're getting teeth?" Trip asked Elizabeth surprised.

"Is there something we can do to ease her pain?" T'Pol asked, concerned as she held her daughter's hand.

"A cold cloth to chew on usually does the trick," Phlox said as he wet a clean cloth and walked toward the child who readily grabbed it and started to suck.

"It won't harm…?"

"No," Phlox dismissed the concern.

"She still needs the rest of her bottle before my injection," T'Pol sighed. Trip could tell she was emotionally exhausted and he needed to help her and Elizabeth at once. He walked over to the comm.

"Hoshi?" Trip called.

"Yes, Commander, everything okay?"

"We're fine, but could use a little help if the Captain can spare you for fifteen minutes," Trip asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping. Elizabeth's contentment with the cold cloth would only last so long.

"My shift ends in five minutes and…and the Captain has just given me the go-ahead to leave now if you need me," Hoshi said excitedly.

"Can you come to Sick Bay?"

"I'll be there in two," Hoshi said before the connection was dropped.

T'Pol looked at him confused.

"She can feed Elizabeth, I can do your shot, and then you can go meditate," Trip said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and felt her head fall back against his shoulder in contentment. She stood with her eyes closed, her body completely relaxed against her mate while Elizabeth merrily sucked on her cloth in her bed and Phlox prepared the injections.

"You need more rest," Trip said softly to her. "After everything you've been through, today alone…it's almost eight 'o'clock, maybe you should call it a night."

"I'm fine," T'Pol said softly, her voice almost like a trance.

"Don't make me order you," Trip warned her with a chuckle. Then, the most unexpected thing happened, she chuckled against him, twice.

"I'd like to see you try," she said softly.

"You must be tired, because you just laughed and made a joke," Trip said, surprised by the turn of events.

She said nothing in return.

"It's okay T'Pol," Trip said as he pulled her a little closer.

He felt her sigh against him.

It was this scene that Hoshi walked into with wide eyes and a mouth open like a guppy. Commander T'Pol was leaning her back against Trip with her eyes closed and a relaxed expression bordering a smile while Trip was holding her against him around her waist.

"Um…" Hoshi said announcing her arrival.

"Hoshi," Trip said as he felt T'Pol pull herself away and stand stiffly in front of him.

"You, uh, needed my help?" Hoshi asked as she eyed Commander T'Pol who had just turned a darker olive colour. Maybe the rumors about them were true?

"Yes, can you stay with Elizabeth and give her this bottle if she gets fidgety with the cloth?" Trip asked her as he handed her a bottle.

"Have you fed an infant before?" T'Pol asked, concerned.

"I used to babysit all the time," Hoshi said as she smiled down at Elizabeth. "She's teething?"

"Yes," T'Pol said stunned.

"They get red cheeks like that and the drool is unbelievable when they teethe," Hoshi said as she tickled Elizabeth's tummy.

"You know that?" Trip asked, surprised.

"Sure," Hoshi said with a shrug. "Have either of you ever taken care of a baby?"

Trip and T'Pol looked at each other and nodded in the negative.

"My nephews, but they were older," Trip said.

"I have held infants, but I've never been placed in charge of one's care," T'Pol admitted.

"Maybe you two should get some books?" Hoshi asked.

"That would be highly logical," T'Pol nodded.

"Commanders," Phlox called with needles in his hand.

"We're going…" Trip pointed over his shoulder to a curtained area.

"Uh, sure," Hoshi said, not quite sure what was happening.

"Alert us if you need anything," T'Pol said.

Hoshi nodded and the three of them disappeared behind the curtain.

T'Pol removed the top portion of her uniform and detached her bra. She sat naked from the waist up on the biobed.

"I'm going to place marks on her skin to give you the region where the injection must happen," Phlox explained.

"Okay," Trip said with raised eyebrows as he looked at her sitting uncomfortably before them.

Phlox placed two marker points on her one breast and then the other.

"Hold the skin taunt and insert the needle on a 45-degree angle," Phlox said as he administered the needle. Trip winced but noted that T'Pol didn't move.

"Ok, now you try," Phlox said as he handed the second needle to Trip.

Trip touched her breast and noticed she sucked in air quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said before he put down the needle and warmed his hands together.

He tried again to find a comfortable, non-sexual way to hold her breast while he did this—it seemed so much easier when Phlox did it.

"Do you ever intend to do the injection?" T'Pol asked annoyed.

"I'm trying to not hurt you," Trip said annoyed as he concentrated.

"It will hurt, you cannot prevent that," T'Pol said. "Will you stop fondling me and please do the injection?"

Trip pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I am not fondling you. I am merely trying to get comfortable and…"

"Commander, please just do the injection," Phlox coaxed.

"Fine," Trip said as he lowered himself eye-level at her breast and, holding it gently, slowly inserted the needle between the two marked points. He grimaced as he did it.

When he'd finished the injection, he stood back up and looked at her, worried.

"I'm fine," she said softly before she started to put on her bra.

"Those are two awfully big needles to be fine with," he questioned.

She said nothing in return and he reached around her to help do up her uniform.

"Thank you," she said as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Please go to bed," Trip whispered.

"I will," T'Pol sighed, she was beyond exhausted from the events of the day. "You'll stay with her?"

"All night," Trip said as he helped her off the biobed.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Please see all notes for Part 1.

XXX

"Are you sure this is how it operates?" T'Pol asked him as she sat with a suction attached to each breast.

Trip looked down at the specs then back up at her and nodded.

"It seems awfully…agricultural," T'Pol noted as she shifted uncomfortably.

"It does look like something you'd attach to a cow," Trip said absently. "But that's for milking as well."

"I'm not 'milking'" T'Pol objected. "I am stimulating my mammary glands for milk production."

"Maybe once I turn on the motor," Trip said as he eyed the device.

"Fine," T'Pol said as she sat up straighter.

Trip pressed the button and the vacuum immediately started. The pump was louder than he expected.

She sucked in a breath.

"Turn it down?" Trip asked as he reached for the dial.

"Advisable," T'Pol said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Trip apologized as he dialed the suction down and watched her relax slightly.

"I am fine now," T'Pol said as she watched the contraption pull at her nipples. "It is an odd sensation though."

"It doesn't look pleasant," Trip contorted his face as he watched her try and settle into a comfortable position. "How long did Phlox say you needed to do this?"

"Every three hours until my milk production is sufficient," T'Pol said as she placed a pillow under her one elbow.

"Ten minutes?" Trip asked.

"Nine minutes ten seconds now," T'Pol said.

"Can I do anything to help?" Trip asked, feeling useless.

"You can order that list of books I have compiled so it's available on our PADDS," T'Pol said as she shifted again.

"This is a hell of a lot of work to breast feed Elizabeth," Trip said as he looked at her hand-written list.

"It's important," T'Pol said softly as she shifted again.

"It still looks uncomfortable," Trip said as he looked back at the dial. "Want me to turn it down some more?"

She said nothing right away and then shifted again.

"Maybe another 25%?" T'Pol asked him.

Trip complied and watched her relax a little more.

"Phlox said he thinks we can sleep in here with Elizabeth as long as we bring her monitors," Trip explained. "It'll make it easier for us to get some sleep, I guess."

"You guess?" T'Pol asked.

"Between her feedings, your injections and this pump…I'm not anticipating much sleep," Trip said as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Have you spoken with Captain Archer about these proposed arrangements?" T'Pol asked.

"Not yet," Trip hedged. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Start would be the apt word here," T'Pol said.

"I know it's just…"

Just then, the comm beeped in her room. T'Pol immediately reached for the panel and winced when the device pulled at her nipples. Trip sat up and hit the button.

"Tucker here," Trip said as he watched her re-situate herself.

"Trip?" Archer asked, confused.

"I'm here with T'Pol," Trip explained.

"Oh, well, that makes it easier," Archer said with a chuckle. "I was wondering if I could come by? I need to discuss some…issues."

Trip looked at T'Pol's horrified expression as she sat half naked before him and quickly leaned into the comm. "Uh, Captain can we make that fifteen minutes from now? T'Pol's kinda…incapacitated right now."

"Is T'Pol alright?" Archer asked concerned.

"She's fine," Trip said as he searched for an explanation. "Just not…ready for company this minute."

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Okay," Archer's voice finally clicked in. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

The comm shut down and Trip ran a hand through his hair.

"No time like the present, I guess," Trip sighed as he looked at T'Pol.

XXX

"Starfleet can't force us to do this!" Trip said as he angrily paced before them in T'Pol's quarters.

"They think they can," Archer said.

"Are we not officially on leave?" T'Pol asked the Captain.

"Yes," Archer responded.

"Then according to section 546.1 of the Starfleet manual we cannot be asked to perform any official duties," T'Pol noted.

"Try telling that to Starfleet," Trip mumbled under his breath. "A ceremony? Interviews? An official reception? Do they not know what Elizabeth has just been through? What T'Pol is currently…"

"Trip," T'Pol cautioned him.

"Captain, you know about the surgery, but what you don't know is that she's undergoing ongoing medical care to help Elizabeth," Trip said diplomatically as he pointed at T'Pol.

Archer eyed the weird machine that looked like an oxygen device in the corner of the room.

"Phlox still has Elizabeth on some oxygen and…" Trip started again.

"Maybe if you're willing to do something," Archer tried. "They'll back off of the rest."

"An interview seems the least physically taxing for myself and Elizabeth," T'Pol noted. "And exposure to a conference full of germs is not advisable."

"I don't think we should do any of it," Trip said as he sat down next to T'Pol on her bed.

"I don't think that's possible," T'Pol said as she looked at him. "And it's a start to our negotiations with Starfleet regarding the future."

"I have been meaning to ask what you two were thinking, but with everything since you found Elizabeth…it seemed like pressure you didn't need."

"We actually wanted to talk with you about a few things," Trip said as he gently took T'Pol's hand in his.

Archer raised an eyebrow at the gesture; the physical gesture that T'Pol didn't seem to have issue with.

"I know Elizabeth has brought the two of you closer…" Archer began cautiously. "And T'Pol mentioned marriage before the surgery…"

"Captain we've been involved on and off for the last year and a half," Trip said, wanting to just finally tell him.

"On and off?" Archer clarified. "I thought the marriage was for Elizabeth?"

"No, I love her Jon. We were on in the Expanse, off when she got married, on when I came back from Columbia…" Trip explained.

"I sensed there was something in the Expanse, but then you two seemed to just go back to normal," Archer said thoughtfully.

"I have learned a lot from the films we have seen," T'Pol said as she swallowed hard.

"Acting?" Archer asked.

T'Pol nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his feeling slightly hurt.

"We didn't want anything on the record, officially," Trip said. "We weren't sure where it was all going and it seemed…"

"We didn't want to be separated," T'Pol said.

"But you left for Columbia," Archer said.

"For all of two minutes before she…well, let's just say she made her intentions clear." Trip chuckled.

Archer sighed and looked at the pair of them sitting comfortably together as if they always had been a couple.

"And what are your intentions now?"

"We need to tell you about the bond," Trip hedged.

"Bond?" Archer asked.

"It's a Vulcan mating bond, essentially we're married," Trip said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"My first officer and chief engineer are already married?!" Archer asked, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

"We haven't had the official ceremony, but once Elizabeth is able, we'll go to Vulcan for that, as you are already aware" T'Pol clarified.

Archer started to rub at his eyes. "So, you are unofficially married?"

"Essentially," Trip said.

"Although in Surak's time, no ceremony was required," T'Pol added.

"Really?" Trip asked as he looked at her. "So, do I get to refer to you as my wife?"

"Yes," T'Pol said as if the answer was perfectly clear. "I have been your wife for almost a year and a half."

"Missed the honeymoon, I guess," Trip smirked.

All the pieces now started to fall into place. Their closeness before the surgery he witnessed, Trip's overwhelming concern for her, Trip being comfortable in her quarters—he probably had a toothbrush in the washroom.

"Are you both leaving Enterprise to raise Elizabeth?" Archer asked, worried.

"We'd like Starfleet to agree for us to stay," T'Pol explained. "We can work opposite shifts to manage Elizabeth's care. We'd need to share quarters and…"

"Starfleet is not going to like any of that," Archer said as he stood from the chair he was sitting on and walked to look out the window.

"We want to know if you would be okay with it before we said anything," Trip said as he stood and walked to stand beside his Captain. "We're an exploratory vessel now and we'd stay until Elizabeth was ready for school."

Archer sighed and looked at his friend. "I'm not the one you have to convince. I'd get the quarter master to make her Starfleet pajamas if I could keep you two. But I'm not the one who gets to make that decision."

Trip clapped him on the back. "Your support means a lot, Jon."

Archer gave him a wary smile. "They're not going to agree to it."

Trip looked over at T'Pol and nodded. "We've got to at least try."

XXX

The day before they docked on Jupiter Station Trip was readying T'Pol's injections when he was greeted with a sight that surprised him.

"T'Pol," he whispered as he nudged her shoulder.

"Is it time?" She asked as she groggily raised her head. She'd just pumped and fed Elizabeth her bottle two hours ago and the baby slept peacefully in her crib.

"I'm not sure you need these injections anymore," Trip said as he looked at her huge breasts bursting from her wet pajama top.

"Oh," T'Pol said as she looked down at herself in shock.

"Maybe take that off and let's see," Trip suggested.

She removed her soaked shirt and two breasts the size of watermelons were revealed weeping with liquid and incredibly painful looking.

"They are very sore," T'Pol said as she gently lifted one then the other.

"They look it," Trip said as he lowered his head over them and carefully touched the hot, tight skin. "Maybe you should pump to relieve some of the pressure?"

"It's loud and she's asleep," T'Pol said as he winced and shifted placing her arm under the large breasts. The nipples continued to weep fluid.

"Want to wake her to eat?" Trip asked in a whisper.

"I think I should try and express some by hand," T'Pol said as she stood and held them carefully against her. "The one book…"

She reached for her PADD and handed it to Trip. He opened the document she was reading.

"Search engorged breasts," T'Pol said softly as she walked carefully to the washroom.

Trip searched the item and quickly read the section that would help her before she exited the washroom and cautiously walked back toward the bed.

"I'll get a sterile bottle," Trip said as he gestured for her to sit. They'd been, unofficially, sharing her quarters since finding Elizabeth, and things had become crowded with his stuff, her stuff, baby items…

She gingerly sat on the bed and started to massage her left breast, coaxing fluid from the nipple while he held a bottle to it catching as much as he could.

The small noises of pain that she was making as she tried to relieve the pressure were gut-wrenching.

"God, T'Pol," he said as he rubbed her back and tried to send comforting thoughts across their bond.

Several minutes later her left breast was relieved and she started to work on the right one. Elizabeth stirred in her sleep and they both froze; the last thing they needed was a screaming baby in this moment.

"Sure, you don't want me to wake her to feed?" Trip whispered.

"The book said in this condition, feeding would be challenging for her and painful for me," T'Pol said. "I would like our first experience to be a good one."

Trip nodded and waited for her to finish. So far, being a parent meant there was nothing romantic that ever happened. He'd injected her with needles, watched her hooked up to a pump, and now was watching her painfully hand express her own milk. Not that either of them had any energy for romance or the inclination at this point.

When she was done he took the bottle and looked at the markers. "120 ml."

"Place it in the stabilizer so she can have it later," T'Pol said before she gingerly rose. "Do you have a larger shirt I may use?"

"Uh, yeah," Trip said as he reached into his duffle bag in the corner and pulled out a Panama City Fliers t-shirt and handed it to her. She pulled it over her frame and carefully climbed back into the bed.

Trip tossed the two prepared needles in the garbage and climbed in next to her.

"So, the next time she needs to eat…"

"I'll attempt breastfeeding," T'Pol said with a satisfied smile. "All of the books say you should discourage any bottles if you want your child to learn to latch, so the next few days may be…a challenge."

"You amaze me, you know that?" Trip said as he looked into her eyes. "All that you do…it's…well, you're just unbelievable."

"Thank you," she said as she met his eyes. Then he saw a look of concern pass over her face.

"What?" He asked.

"I know seeing me like this is not…it's not how you have seen me before," T'Pol hedged.

"T'Pol, I…"

"I've read that couples experience a lull in romantic feelings toward each other for many months after having a child," T'Pol continued. "Know that…"

"I don't care about that T'Pol," Trip said with a smile. "I mean, I care, long term I care. But right now, you and Elizabeth healthy and happy is all I need."

She reached out and touched the side of his face.

"Thank you," she said before she closed her eyes to sleep.

XXX

They had been docked at Jupiter station for almost 15 hours and most of the crew of Enterprise had disembarked for leave. This was the reasoning T'Pol gave for walking a screaming baby through the halls of Enterprise toward the hydroponic lab wearing silk pajama bottoms and one of Trip's t-shirts.

Elizabeth had not taken well to breast feeding. She was having latching issues, they had a stabilizer filled with expressed milk, and a starving baby that wouldn't sleep and couldn't be settled.

Trip had been awake with Elizabeth walking her around Cargo Bay 2 for the last six hours while she slept and she had now taken her turn. T'Pol attempted to feed Elizabeth eight times over six hours and the baby still refused to eat. It was exhausting and troublesome to have a child so upset. She wished she'd taken away an hour of sleep to meditate instead.

She felt a great sense of relief when she entered the warm wet environment of the hydroponic lab. Elizabeth was almost purple with screaming and no amount of bouncing, talking or consoling seemed to help her.

"Please, Elizabeth," T'Pol implored as she turned over a bucket and sat down on it, lifting her t-shirt, and attempting to feed her again.

And, in that moment, a miracle happened. Elizabeth, so upset and hungry suddenly latched onto her mother's breast and started to eat. Moments later, T'Pol felt her milk 'drop' and Elizabeth contentedly suckled on her.

"Thank you," T'Pol sighed heavily as she looked down at her content daughter and pushed the hair back from her face. "Thank you."

She looked around for the first time and noticed a woman standing quietly in the corner. Startled, T'Pol stood up from her seat and Elizabeth became unattached from the nipple and started to wail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Amanda Cole said as she walked toward T'Pol.

"I…" T'Pol started, half embarrassed for her state of undress, and feeling a larger pull to satisfy her child.

"Please, don't be embarrassed," Amanda said with a smirk. "I have a pair of those as well."

T'Pol nodded and sat back on the overturned bucket and placed her wailing daughter back on her breast feeling her little fists anchor onto it tightly as if to say to her mother that she wasn't going to pull away any more. She half hoped Ms. Cole would leave and they'd never speak of this again.

"So, this is Elizabeth?" Amanda asked as she approached the pair of them.

"It is," T'Pol said meeting her eyes. "I'm apologize for my appearance."

"I've seen worse," Amanda said as she leaned against a table and watched T'Pol feed her daughter. "You seem to have taken to this well."

"She is proving to be a worthy opponent when it comes to latching," T'Pol admitted.

"You like being a mother?" Amanda asked.

"I do," T'Pol offered.

"I bet Trip is like a pig in shit," Amanda said with a chuckle. "If anyone has kids written all over his future, it's that man."

"He's an excellent father," T'Pol noted.

They stayed in silence for a long time and T'Pol wondered when the MACO would leave.

"What were you doing in this lab?" T'Pol asked.

"I leave in two hours for my next posting in the desert and I wanted a little taste of the humidity before I left," Amanda admitted. "Reminds me of Florida."

"Yes, you and Trip are both from there," T'Pol nodded, uncomfortable talking with the woman who, over a year ago, almost became involved with Trip.

"And it looks like Florida has claimed you too," Amanda said as she pointed to the t-shirt covering some of T'Pol's torso. Florida Panthers.

"I need to see the quarter master for larger clothing to accommodate my new…needs," T'Pol said.

"I better get going and finish packing," Amanda said as she looked at the feeding baby. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," T'Pol said with a nod.

Just as Amanda got to the door she paused and turned back to T'Pol.

"You know he'll say he's happy with one child," Amanda said. "But you and I both know that Trip would be happiest with a few."

T'Pol said nothing in return and watched at the MACO left.

She looked down at her beautiful daughter and thought about the series of twists and turns that had brought her here, tonight, to this lab feeding her daughter and talking with Amanda Cole. It was mind boggling.

XXX

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of looking at this," Trip said from behind T'Pol as they sat on their bed and she fed their daughter. His legs were splayed open around her and she had her back against him for support as Elizabeth contentedly suckled.

"Neither will I," T'Pol said as she softly brushed her fingers across their daughter's head.

The sat in silence for several minutes, only the soft sucking noise in their room. Things were everywhere, on the floor, the desk, in the washroom. The thought of living like this for years was starting to sink into the pair of them.

"Are you nervous about the interview tomorrow?" Trip asked her.

"I am bothered by the fact that the questions have been cleared by Starfleet but not us," T'Pol admitted.

"I am too," Trip admitted.

Again, silence took over the room.

"Trip, I don't think we can ask to stay together on Enterprise," T'Pol said as she looked back toward him. "It's a lot of work raising her and…and I don't think we've thought this through."

She heard him release a breath behind her and his arms gave her a quick squeeze. "I didn't want to disappoint you but…well, I agree. I was thinking of speaking to Starfleet about working on the Warp 7 Project."

"In Houston?" T'Pol asked.

"There's a small Starfleet academy there as well, "Trip said as he massaged her knee. "If you wanted to stay off with Elizabeth, that would be fine, or if you wanted to teach…it's not…"

"You have given this a lot of thought," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want what's best for all of us," Trip admitted.

T'Pol sighed. She didn't know what she wanted; part of her wanted to be with Elizabeth always, as most Vulcan mothers are for the first few years of her child's life. Another part of her still wanted to explore. And yet another part of her didn't want to give up her career with Starfleet.

"Houston is a dry heat, is it not?" T'Pol asked.

"It is," Trip smirked.

She said nothing for a long time.

"T'Pol, we can go anywhere, I'm just not sure living…well, living like this is best for any of us. It's small quarters, three people, all her baby stuff, and a lot of crew watching us as we navigate this."

She closed her eyes, he was absolutely correct.

"Contact the Warp 7 Project and see if they are interested," T'Pol said softly. "I am willing to try this."

Trip kissed the side of her face. "I think you'll like it."

She turned and touched his cheek.

"I may not choose to work until we are done having children," T'Pol said quietly. "Vulcan mothers usually…"

"Children? As in plural?" Trip asked her with a huge smile.

"If you'd like that," T'Pol said. "I am amenable to two, possibly three."

"T'Pol," he sighed as he hugged her close. "You have just made me the happiest…"

He stopped speaking and T'Pol turned to look at him more closely as Elizabeth, who'd fallen asleep, popped off her nipple. He was crying.

"T'ly'la," T'Pol said as she wiped at his tears. "Of course, I want more children with you."

Trip wiped at his eyes and said nothing, just kissed her on the side of her face and buried his head in her neck.

XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Please see note in Part 1.

XXX

"Minster T'Kal of Vulcan has stated that you are not following Vulcan ideals in your relationship with Commander Tucker," Sylvia Smart, the reporter interviewing them noted. "Do you have a response?"

T'Pol looked at the woman with her glossy blonde hair, fake eyelashes and makeup and sighed. The interview had been civil until now. She had inquired about Elizabeth's health, her development, the surgery, and how she was rescued. Now, it appeared the questions were going to get much more personal. She felt Trip, whose arm was around the back of the sofa behind her start to lean forward and she knew she had to answer before he said something inappropriate.

"Minster T'Kal is entitled to his opinion," T'Pol said as she shifted Elizabeth slightly on her lap. "As is everyone else. I will not live my life according to the opinion of others."

She felt Trip relax next to her.

"But, do you have anything to say to the Terra Prime people still residing in factions on earth and mars?"

"My daughter Elizabeth has harmed no one," T'Pol said softly. "She is a child and deserves a chance to grow and become whomever or whatever she desires, just like other children."

The reporter sighed audibly; she turned her attention to Trip.

"Commander Tucker, you and T'Pol are a couple, are you not?"

"We are," Trip said with a nod and a smile.

"And isn't that in violation of Starfleet fraternization policy?"

"It's actually not, as we are of equal rank," Trip said as he tapped his fingers absently on his knee. T'Pol knew it was a sign he was annoyed.

"Regardless of rank, it is expected that Starfleet personnel do not engage in romantic or sexual relationships with other personnel, is it not?"

"There a lot of expectations placed on Starfleet personnel, like destroying the probe that would obliterate earth," Trip said annoyed. "As more missions become deep space ones, Starfleet is going to have to re-consider that policy as crews leave for years at a time."

"Are you saying the policy is wrong?"

"No, I'm just saying that all policies need to be revisited now and again," Trips said as he sat back slightly.

"What are your plans now that you're back on Earth?" Sylvia asked.

"Visit family, buy a house, raise Elizabeth, add a brother or sister, the normal things most couples do," Trip said causally. They had agreed to not give out any specific details about their plans to the general public.

"You plan to have more children?" Sylvia asked.

"We do," T'Pol nodded.

"And you are both done with space exploration?" Sylvia asked.

"For now," Trip said as he crossed an ankle over his knee. "Now we have other priorities."

"I'd say you do, she's lovely," Sylvia said as she touched Elizabeth's foot.

"Thank you," T'Pol said.

"Commanders what do you have to say to those who think you shouldn't be allowed to be in love, raise kids, live as a family? That this union is unnatural? " Sylvia asked.

Trip looked at T'Pol and she nodded slightly before he continued.

"We feel sorry for those people because the universe is vast and there will be more couples like us in the future and it will make earth much more interesting and diverse. We hope others welcome diversity as we do," Trip said softly as he placed a hand on T'Pol's back. It was the answer they had agreed to and she sighed, the interview was complete.

"I'd also like to add," Trip piped up and T'Pol stopped herself from looking at him shocked. "That you fall in love with who you fall in love with. Would it have been easier for us if we never felt this way? Of course, it would have been. But I wouldn't give up how happy I am to have T'Pol and Elizabeth in my life for any 'agreeable' union. No one else could have made me as happy as T'Pol and I think she feels the same."

"I do," T'Pol said as she turned and looked at him sweetly.

Trip smiled down at her and she closed her eyes for a moment before she turned back to the reporter.

"Thank you both for joining me today and for bringing this beautiful little girl with you," Sylvia Smart said before she turned to the camera to sign off.

Once the cameras were off Trip quickly kissed the side of T'Pol's face.

"It's done," he whispered.

"Thank you so much for granting me this interview," Sylvia said as she shook both their hands. "You are honestly the cutest couple I've encountered in…well, in a long time. Don't let those Terra Prime idiots get under your skin, or the damn Vulcan High Command."

"Thank you," Trip chuckled. "We'll try out best."

XXX

"Where is she?" Janine Tucker asked as Trip and T'Pol exited the land car they had rented when they arrived in Jackson.

"Hello to you too mama," Trip smiled at her as she walked past him and around the car looking into the back seat where T'Pol was leaning in to remove Elizabeth from her car seat.

They had journeyed from Starfleet Headquarters, where they had both been interviewed and had filed reports for the last three days. Elizabeth had attended the meetings with them and T'Pol had to excuse herself regularly to feed Elizabeth. Hoshi had bought them a baby carrier so, to occupy Elizabeth during these long meetings, they had taken turns walking her around in her stroller, giving her toys, and Trip had spent the better part of one day being interviewed with Elizabeth strapped to his chest.

It was not an ideal situation, but they were not going to trust Elizabeth's care to a stranger. All their friends were either on leave or in meetings themselves. On the last night, Jonathan offered to watch Elizabeth for a few hours so they could go out and eat 'like real people' for once. It was nice to be out for dinner together, alone, but two hours into it T'Pol started to leak and worry about Elizabeth taking a bottle. Trip called Jonathan and the crying baby on the other end of the phone made them pay the bill quickly and go to Jon's to pick up Elizabeth.

Once Starfleet finally put the stamp of approval on their new assignments, they made arrangements to travel to Jackson and then on to Trip's parents place from there. It had been a long few days and both Trip and T'Pol were tired and had frayed nerves; Elizabeth was still teething.

"She's beautiful!" Janine coo'd as she watched T'Pol lift her out of the car. "Come to grandma sweetie."

Elizabeth buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Perhaps once we're inside," T'Pol said nicely. "She needs to eat."

"Of course!" Janine said as she gestured for T'Pol to follow her into the house. "Trip will get all your stuff."

"I feel so welcomed!" Trip yelled sarcastically to his mother as she disappeared with T'Pol.

"Trip told me you are breastfeeding her now," Janine said as they walked into the living room. "Kiera, Andy's wife, just fed their little ones in front of everyone but every mother is different, would you like to go to the spare room or…?"

"Is it just you that is home now?" T'Pol inquired as she looked around the older home.

"Charlie will be back in about an hour, he's picking up Andy and Kiera and the kids at the airport," Janine smiled at T'Pol.

"Then I am fine in the common room if you have no objection," T'Pol said as she sized up which sofa or chair would be best suited.

"Of course not!" Janine said as she smiled at the Vulcan. "All women have them. I only breast-fed mine for a few weeks because I had to go back to work, but it was a lovely time as a mother."

T'Pol seated herself on the sofa and carefully lifted her shirt so Elizabeth saw her breast. The child had not liked breast feeding at first, but now seemed to take to it like someone possessed. If she even saw T'Pol's breasts she expected to eat, and if she didn't get to eat, there was crying.

Elizabeth latched easily and settled back into T'Pol's arms. Mother and child looked blissfully happy in that moment.

"You've taken to all this quite well," Janine said as she observed her son's partner.

"It was a lot to adjust to," T'Pol said as she watched Janine pour her a glass of water. "We're all still adjusting."

"Mama, where are we staying?" Trip asked as he appeared at the door laden with bags, a toy bunny stuffed under his arm.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," she said, hardly turning away from the baby to look at him.

"Thanks," he said as he walked past them and toward the bedroom that would be theirs for two weeks.

"Trip said he got the job in Houston?" Janine asked.

"They were incredibly pleased he would supervise the project," T'Pol said. "They are compensating him quite well and have offered us residence on the Base. It will be safer for Elizabeth."

"So, you don't get to choose your first home?" Janine asked, confused.

"There are three available for senior officers," T'Pol explained. "They should be sending through pictures and floor plans tomorrow so we can make our choice."

"Well at least you get to choose," Janine said.

"We agreed if we are unhappy there we will seek off-base residence," T'Pol explained.

"And will you still be working?" Janine asked, hoping she wasn't prying.

"T'Pol will be teaching physics at the new academy," Trip said as he sat down next to her causing Elizabeth to fall off the nipple and immediately cry.

"Sorry Elizabeth," Trip said as patted the baby's tummy and watched T'Pol help her re-latch.

"Who will be taking care of Elizabeth?" Janine asked.

"I only teach three nights a week," T'Pol explained. "I will be with Elizabeth during the day and Trip will have her those nights."

"So, you're giving up your career as a Starfleet officer?" Janine asked, surprised. She had worked full time while all her children were young.

"No, I retain my rank," T'Pol explained. "Most Vulcan mothers stay home for years with their children when they are younger and re-join the workforce when their children are older. This was a compromise so I could stay with the children but still remain employed."

"Children?" Janine asked with a smile as T'Pol pulled Elizabeth off her breast and handed her to Trip to burp.

"Don't get too excited yet mama," Trip said as he patted Elizabeth's back. "We're just getting used to this one."

"How'd the interview go?" Janine asked Trip just before a huge burp exited their daughter and he handed her back to T'Pol to continue feeding.

"Most of it was fine," Trip said as he watched T'Pol get Elizabeth eating again. "She kinda went on about out relationship being…irregular."

"Unnatural was the word she used," T'Pol corrected him.

"But we expected that," Trip said as he placed an arm around the back of T'Pol's shoulders. "And who knows how it will be edited. It airs tonight, I think."

Janine nodded and then looked out the window.

"Mama?" Trip asked, concerned.

She turned and looked at Trip with sadness on her face.

"What is it?" Trip asked.

"We've had a few things said, around here, like that," Janine said softly. "You father told a couple of people to go to hell in the grocery store the other day."

"If the interview hasn't happened…" Trip mumbled.

"Trip, darlin', you and T'Pol are all over all the magazines and there's been quite a few articles written about you in the papers and…"

"But how do they know anything?" Trip asked, confused.

"A lot of it is conjecture," Janine admitted. "Some of it downright lies."

Trip's face hardened suddenly and he moved his body toward T'Pol slightly.

"I'd like to see these magazines," Trip said annoyed.

"I won't give any of those people my money, I wouldn't buy one of their…"

"Can you call daddy and ask him to pick them up while he's out?" Trip asked.

"If your mother says they are lies then…" T'Pol started as she felt anger and worry cross their bond.

"I need to know what's being said about us," Trip said, his eyes steel.

"Fine, I'll call your father, but they are only going to make you angrier," Janine said as she rose from her chair and walked toward the phone.

"Trip this is supposed to be an enjoyable visit," T'Pol reminded him with a look that said she was not happy.

"It will be, I promise," Trip said somewhat deflated. "I just need to read the crap they are writing about us."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

XXX

"This one says she used her emotional control to control yours, to make you fall in love with her" Andy said with a laugh as he showed Trip the magazine. He was trying to show his brother that they were stupid stories and nothing any sane person would take seriously.

"T'Pol wishes she could control my emotions," Trip mumbled as he read another article. "She's tied herself to 'one of the most emotional humans she's ever encountered'"

Andy, Kiera and their two boys Thomas and Garrett had arrived two hours ago while T'Pol was napping with Elizabeth. Trip knew that technically she was meditating but it was just easier to say nap to his family. New mothers were always tired so it was an acceptable excuse for her to be alone and get her bearings in this new environment. He expected she'd appear with Elizabeth any time now.

"This isn't even you and her kissing," Kiera said with her thick Irish accent. "They've just placed your faces on two other people and manipulated the photograph."

"The only real photographs I can see of the two of us, are official Starfleet ones and the ones that were taken at ceremonies." Trip added.

"Hooo Hooo!" Charlie Tucker let out a laugh. "This article says that T'Pol was pregnant with Elizabeth and tried to hide it from the rest of the Enterprise Crew by wearing loose uniforms."

"T'Pol's uniforms are the opposite of loose," Trip chuckled.

"I noticed," Andy said as he pointed to an official Starfleet picture.

Kiera whacked his arm and he laughed.

"This one says that you got a few women pregnant and have children all over the galaxy you are hiding," Kiera said with a chuckle. "Honestly Trip, I haven't laughed this hard in years!"

Trip had to laugh as well. Instead of making him angry, the articles had made him realize the idiocy of what the alternative media was doing.

"There was an article in the Times?" Trip asked as he looked at his mother reading something. He could see the Times logo upside down.

"Nothing different then what you've been reading," she said as she quickly put down the PADD she was reading.

"Mama?" Trip asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," she said as she turned off the PADD.

Trip held out his hand and she, reluctantly, gave it to him.

"Trip they are bigots," she said as she watched him turn it on.

Trip read the article quietly while everyone else picked up the trashy articles and PADDs strewn about and shut them off.

Everyone looked at Janine and she shook her head in the negative.

Andy noticed Trip's grip tighten on the PADD as he got deeper and deeper into the article.

"Are we doing a BBQ tonight?" Charlie asked the group of them.

"I bought ribs," Janine said awkwardly. "Maybe Andy, you and Kiera could marinate them?"

"Sounds great mama," Andy said as he kissed her cheek and walked toward the kitchen to get started.

Kiera followed him, but Trips' parents stayed watching him read the article. Charlie had read it two days ago and had his own blow-up about the contents. He'd told Janine about the article, but today was the first time she'd read it herself.

Suddenly Trip rose from the table, dropped the PADD and walked out of the house without a backwards glance.

"Go!" Janine whispered to Charlie as she pushed him to follow.

Charlie walked a few paces behind Trip who seemed to wander the unknown neighborhood for a couple of blocks before he came across a park with a pond. He walked determinedly toward the pond and sat heavily on a bench looking out at it.

Charlie, who'd fallen behind, took a couple of minutes to catch up to his son and sat down on the bench beside him. He could see the tear track marks on his face already.

"Trip…" he started but then was silenced by a shake of Trip's head.

They sat in silence on the bench for a good ten minutes before he spoke.

"They are such racist bastards," Trip finally said.

"Yep," Charlie agreed.

Trip dropped his head into his hands and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Daddy, how do I protect them?" Trip asked sincerely.

Charlie took a deep breath and looked at his hurt son. "You can't."

It was then that Trip started to sob.

Charlie placed a comforting arm around Trip's shoulder and pulled him against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, son," Charlie said as he patted his head.

"She is so brave and…and she didn't ask for this," Trip said through his tears. "If they knew what she'd gone through, the surgery, the injections, the headaches, the fucking pump!"

"Pump?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Breast pump to get her to lactate," Trip snivelled. "It hurt and she…she said nothing. You know she had to get injections in her breasts every four hours for eleven days? She takes hormones that throw off her emotional balance, she could have died or been left a fucking vegetable when she underwent surgery for Elizabeth…she's risked everything, been shunned by her own people, and put her career on hold…"

"Shit Trip," Charlie said as he sighed. "We knew it had been tough, but…"

"She does it all without regret or guilt or…or anything daddy," Trip said as he wiped at his nose. "And your saying I can't do anything to protect her? Elizabeth?"

Charlie Tucker thought long and hard about what to say next. He needed to comfort his son but he also wasn't going to placate him.

"You know there's an old saying 'other people's opinions about me are not my business,'" Charlie started. "Maybe you need to find people who aren't assholes and surround yourself with them. And then the rest of them can just go fuck themselves."

"Daddy…"

"Now, I know that's easy to say and hard to live, but these bigots…well, they will always hate someone. Right now, it's your family, tomorrow it'll be someone with pink hair or brown eyes…what I'm sayin' is that you know how lucky you are. We know how happy you are. And we all love T'Pol and that sweet little baby girl of yours. Who gives a crap if there are people out there too ignorant to see that? You won't change their minds no matter what you do or say, and those are the type of people you wouldn't want in your life anyways."

Trip nodded his head. He knew his father was right, it just didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Enjoy your life son," Charlie said with a smile. "You've been given a rare woman to love and an even rarer daughter to love. I'd say that's pretty fortunate, wouldn't you?"

Trip nodded as new tears started to fall and he quickly wiped at them.

"And T'Pol…well, she sounds like a tough cookie," Charlie said as he slapped Trip's back.

"You have no idea," Trip chuckled.

"Then don't underestimate her either," Charlie said before he stood. "Now, I'm going to need some help with the BBQ and I know T'Pol is a vegetarian so you better cook her one of them mushroom caps first before we start with the ribs."

"Thanks daddy," Trip said as he rose and gave his dad a tight hug.

"I love you, son," Charlie said softly as he gripped his boy. "It's not going to be easy, but nothing with you ever was, was it?"

Trip laughed and pulled away from his father.

"You got that right," Trip said with a smile.

When they returned to the house Janine Tucker was walking around showing Elizabeth plants and other interesting things in the house while T'Pol sat on the back-porch swing talking with Andy and Kiera.

"Daddy's firing up the grill and we're going to get started soon," Trip said as he clapped his hands together and looked at them.

"T'hy'la, are you alright?" T'Pol asked him concerned.

"I'm okay," Trip said softly.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow, she knew he was hiding something because she'd been jarred from her meditation by his anger and sadness.

"Just an article I read that got to me," Trip admitted finally. "I'm good now. Spoke with my dad."

T'Pol patted the cushion next to her and he sat down heavily on the seat.

"You were incredibly upset," she said softly as she looked at his eyes.

"I was," Trip admitted. "But I've got to…toughen up."

She touched his hand casually and closed her eyes. He closed his as well.

He felt warmth wash over him and he felt, instantly, that everything would be okay.

"Thank you," he said before he kissed her cheek and rose from the seat.

"Uh, what just happened here?" Andy asked, confused.

"We've got to talk with everyone at dinner," Trip said before he left them.

XXX

"They took the bond thing pretty good, don't you think?" Trip asked T'Pol as he wrapped an arm behind her on the couch as she fed Elizabeth.

"They did," T'Pol nodded. "I was surprised there weren't more questions."

"There will be," Trip smiled at her as he ran a finger gently down Elizabeth's cheek. "Tuckers think a lot, then they come up with questions."

Elizabeth started to fall asleep and then slowly popped off her nipple. She sat bare-breasted for a few minutes while her nipples dried, worried someone would walk in. She was comfortable feeding Elizabeth in front of Trip's mom but wasn't comfortable in front of the others.

"Don't worry, they know not to come in until I give the all clear," Trip said softly into her ear.

"Thank you t'hy'la," T'Pol said softly.

"I need to take care of my wife," Trip smiled down at her; he enjoyed using the marital terms as much as possible.

"You are quite enjoying this, aren't you?" T'Pol asked.

"My mama asked if we wanted to get married in the yard so we had an Earth wedding," Trip said as he didn't meet her eyes. "I wasn't sure if that was something you wanted or…"

"Do you want it?" T'Pol asked. "We're going to Vulcan for the marriage rights later this year…but if you would like an Earth ceremony, I am agreeable. As long as it's small."

"It would just be my family," Trip said with a smile. "Maybe we could ask Jon and the senior officers?"

"I would like that," T'Pol said before she pulled her shirt down to cover herself.

"Maybe with my mama's help you and I can get more rest here? I am exhausted, T'Pol," Trip admitted. "Then we could do the service before we leave?"

T'Pol stood and started to carry Elizabeth from the room. "Can I trust you to make the arrangements? I know nothing of earth customs."

"All you need to do darlin is show up in a nice dress," Trip said as he watched her leave.

He got up from his seat and gave the 'all clear' to his family so they could come inside. The interview he and T'Pol gave would be airing any time.

"Are you ready for them possibly twisting everything?" Andy asked his brother as he handed him a beer.

"I'll have to be, won't I?" Trip asked as he took a swig of beer.

"So, can T'Pol hear what your saying or thinking right now?" Janine asked, interested.

"No mama, it's more like feelings. She woke up when I got really upset this afternoon," Trip explained. "I felt her panic when we arrived here."

"Panic?" Charlie asked.

"She's been worried you wouldn't like her," Trip confessed to them.

"What?" Janine asked, alarmed.

"Anyways, it's mainly feelings although we can both go to this white place and have full conversations," Trip said. "But she initiates those times, I don't really know how to do that."

"Wow," Kiera said. "So, are any scientists studying you two as well?"

"No, we refused those offers. We agreed for a couple of pediatric doctors on Earth and Vulcan to follow Elizabeth's progress, but that's in her best interest. That way they can help with any issues along the way."

"Like the asthma?" Kiera asked.

"That and her low immune system," Trip nodded. "T'Pol keeps a very detailed daily log of her feedings, bowel movements, temperature, that sort of thing."

"And what do you do?" Andy chuckled.

Trip looked at him amused. "I support her efforts."

"Doesn't sound incredibly fair," Andy said with a smirk.

"He changes most of her soiled diapers," T'Pol said as she entered the room. "And Trip gets to calm her down when she's upset."

"See? I am helpful," Trip said with a smirk. "Thanks, T'Pol."

"We are, in no way, equal in our care for Elizabeth," T'Pol said as she sat down next to him. "But you do… help."

"Burn!" Andy yelled as the rest of the family laughed.

"Hey!" Trip cried out.

T'Pol just sat smugly next to him drinking her iced tea and saying nothing.

The interview began ten minutes later and it was, surprisingly, nice. There was a montage of pictures and video of Trip and T'Pol both in uniform and prior to the interview. The photographer captured T'Pol rocking Elizabeth, Trip burping her, and the two of them looking down lovingly at the daughter. The videographer captured T'Pol calling Trip t'hy'la and Trip kissing her softly on her forehead. The interview was edited in their favor and showed them in the best light possible. Trip was thankful Starfleet was involved and had probably used their influence to make sure the interview wasn't tabloid-like in nature.

When it was finished they retired to their room where Elizabeth was sound asleep in a portable crib, her monitors softly buzzing in the background.

"I am pleased with the interview, are you?" T'Pol asked as she started to take off her clothes.

"Starfleet pulled some strings considering some of the other crap that's been written about us," Trip said as he shrugged off his t-shirt. "But I'm happy they did."

T'Pol reached into their travel bag and pulled out a shopping bag with a box inside of it. She looked inside.

"Is this the method of birth control you have acquired?" T'Pol asked him as she held up the package of condoms. She was standing before him in her bra and panties.

"Uh, yeah," Trip said as he watched her looking at the box carefully.

"You sheath your penis with it?" T'Pol asked.

"Well there's more then one in there, but yes," Trip nodded, his face reddening. He undid his pants and threw them over a chair in the corner.

"And it prevents your semen from coming into contact with me?" T'Pol inquired.

Trip nodded. He shrugged out of his undershirt and threw it with his pants.

"Interesting," T'Pol said as she opened the box and saw individual packets inside. "Why is this not a common form of birth control?"

"People usually just get the shots now," Trip shrugged. "It was popular at one time. But when we were at Starfleet HQ, I had to visit three pharmacies before I found some."

He watched her open the packet and cringed. They were hard to come by and he'd only purchased one box, he didn't want her wasting any.

She fingered the circle with it rolled up sides.

"Can you demonstrate how it works?" T'Pol asked him as she handed him the condom.

"Sure," he sighed, resigned to the fact that it was one wasted condom in the package of eight he purchased. He hoped they weren't so challenging to find in Houston. Next time, he was buying a few packages.

He dropped his underpants and realized, although he had a small erection, it was not what was needed for the condom.

"Uh, I can't right now," Trip said as he looked between her and his cock. "I need to be fully erect before I can…wear it."

T'Pol stepped forward and fondled him until his penis hardened. It had been the first time they'd done anything remotely sexual since before Elizabeth and he responded to her quickly. Five weeks of celibacy meant a quick response time at her hand.

He didn't want her to stop her ministrations, but when he finally had a full erection she pulled her hand away and stepped back to observe him.

Trip rolled the condom on. Truthfully, he'd only ever used a condom once before in his lifetime and was hoping he looked like he knew what he was doing. With his penis sheathed he stood before her.

"That's how it works," he said as he placed his hands on his hips and tried not to feel embarrassed.

T'Pol approached him and touched the length of his cock.

"It stays on during sexual relations?" She asked as she tested the tightness of the grip on him.

"It does," he said as he watched her touching him.

"And this material won't break?" T'Pol asked.

"No, it's re-enforced," Trip explained.

Then she stepped forward and placed her hands on his hips, pulling his body against hers.

"We will have to be quiet so she doesn't wake," T'Pol said softly as she kissed under his jaw.

"We'll also have to be quiet so my family doesn't…" Trip started before T'Pol moved down and started to suck his nipples. "Oh godddd."

"Shhh," she chastised him.

"Are you sure you want…I mean it's been…" Trip stammered as she massaged his balls.

"It would be illogical to waste the contraception," T'Pol said before she pulled him toward the bed with her.

"I was thinking the same thing," Trip chuckled softly as she lowered herself to the bed and he climbed on top of her.

"I have missed this," T'Pol admitted.

Trip stopped his forward motion and just looked down at her, his eyes soft. "I have too, darlin'"

He entered her slowly and watched her face relax as they joined. Her eyes became soft and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he moved inside her and above her. She held on to his back and gyrated her hips against his, their rhythm in perfect sync before he lifted one of her legs up high and placed her ankle on top of his shoulder blade. She moaned softly as he altered the angle and he could feel himself go deep inside of her.

"Trip," she gasped below him as he felt her walls palpitate against his sheathed cock.

The sensation of her orgasm was different, not nearly as nice as without a condom, but he was going to have to get used to this because there was no other way. Regardless, he was inside his wife, making love to her for the first time in weeks, he was a man that had nothing to complain about.

Trip continued to work his wife over and still did not get to his release. Was it the baby in the room? His parents down the hall? The weeks of celibacy? His exhaustion? His worry over their life in general?

"Trip?" T'Pol questioned him as she looked up at his worried expression.

"I just…" he sighed before he lowered her leg down and wiped his face.

She felt his worry and upset across their bond then felt him slip outside of her.

"Trip?" She asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

He shook his head in the negative and rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he so out of his head?

Then, he felt her hand slide up his thigh toward his balls. She started to massage and rub them until his eyes started to roll back into his head. She climbed onto his lap and faced him, her naked body draped over his sitting form. He leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, pulling at it until some liquid came out, surprising him.

"T'Pol?" He asked as he looked up at her.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Trip took the nipple again in his mouth and sucked some liquid from it. He felt his cock rock hard underneath her as her hands positioned him and he entered her again. She moved up and down against him and gyrated her hips while he moved to her other breast and suckled that one as well. Her milk was sweet and warm and watery in his mouth and the taboo nature of the act turned him on. When he came inside of her it was so forceful it was almost violent.

"Ahhhhhh," he shuttered as he gripped her ass and dropped his head against her chest.

"Shhh," T'Pol cautioned as she heard Elizabeth shift in her crib.

"Fuck, T'Pol," he whispered as anther wave shuddered through his body. They both stilled themselves for several minutes gathering their breath and regulating their heartbeats.

"That was…exceptional," she said before she kissed him and removed herself from his lap.

"It was," he chuckled softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He carefully touched her breasts and looked up at her.

"No, it was…highly enjoyable," she said softly before she walked to their travel bag and looked for her pajamas.

Trip looked down at the filled condom and walked to the tissues pulling it off and wrapping it up before he placed it in the garbage by the chair.

"I trust the contraceptive device worked?" T'Pol asked him as she stepped into a pair of pajama shorts.

Trip walked toward her and kissed her on the forehead as he nodded.

She kissed his lips and walked toward the bed. He pulled on some track pants and joined her under the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please see chapter 1. The poem is by ee cummings "I carry your heart with me (I carry it in).**

XXX

"I like this one," Janine said as she pointed to the third house on the PADD. "It has a nicer yard."

T'Pol and Trip eyed the home and exchanged a look. A yard was not their highest priority.

"Mama, it has four bedrooms," Trip said as he looked at the specs. "It's too big a home for us right now."

"May not be, one day," Janine smiled at him as she griped his shoulder and then waked away.

"Which one do you prefer?" Trip asked T'Pol as he rubbed at his eyes. All the homes had started to blend at this point; there were not three but six homes to choose from. Three on one area of the base, two on another, and the last one in a totally different section.

"This one is the most private," T'Pol noted as she pulled up the map of the base. "But the high concentration of homes to the west is…bothersome."

"Row houses for lower ranking Ensigns and their families…" Trip muttered. "They'd probably have kids closer to Elizabeth in age."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at the comment; he was correct in that assumption.

"Aesthetically, I find the fourth home most pleasing," T'Pol explained. "But the first home seems to have the best location for amenities and the second home seems to have the greatest access to people who may have children similar in age to our daughter."

"I'm happy with those three as well, as long as it's not the sixth one," Trip said as he shuddered slightly.

T'Pol nodded. The sixth one looked so close to the work facilities that it might as well be an office. There was no getting away from work if that one was chosen.

"Why don't I send a message to Commander Hicks and get his opinion? Sometimes living on the facility can give you some insight that the pictures and specs won't have."

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded before she leaned over and shut down the PADD.

"How's she doing?" Trip asked before he turned around and looked toward his daughter on the far side of his parent's yard

"She is upset and keeps turning to ensure we are still present," T'Pol noted.

"Could still be the teething…" Trip noted.

Elizabeth was in his father's arms being entertained by a mechanical caterpillar. She seemed torn between enjoying the object, shoving her hand in her mouth, and keeping a close eye on her parents.

"I'm not sure we can go away for the night," T'Pol said honestly.

Trip sighed. He knew she was right to be cautious but it was probably the last time they'd stay alone somewhere for a long time.

"We still have two days to see if she adjusts," Trip said before he took a drink of his beer.

"True," T'Pol said doubtfully.

Their visit with his parents was coming to an end. In two days, they would have an official Earth wedding ceremony. In four days, they'd be leaving for Houston and their new life. Starfleet had not sent them the specs on the officer's homes until yesterday so they had little time to make a choice. Trip had broached the idea of a honeymoon a few days ago and T'Pol had looked confused. They slept together each night, were about to have their first home together, it seemed illogical to go to a hotel for one night alone. They were alone all the time.

But Trip had persisted that it was an Earth custom and one that they would both enjoy. She had relented, citing Elizabeth's comfort as the deciding factor. He'd booked a room at a hotel looking out onto the city for one night and hoped they would make it there. Over the ten days they'd been staying with his parents Elizabeth had grown very comfortable being cared for by others. She was easily carried around by his nephews, whom she found quite amusing, and even allowed his mother to take her on walks without kicking up too much of a fuss. His father had purchased some rudimentary puppets and entertained her for significant periods of time with them as well.

The time when others would care for her was precious and the couple took full advantage of it. They had gone for quiet walks, taken naps, had serious discussions about the future, and several times just relaxed on the porch swing. Most couples had an entire pregnancy to figure out their future. In the seven weeks they'd had Elizabeth, Trip and T'Pol had been forced to adjust dramatically to a different existence. One that involved medical procedures, a teething child, bonding, breastfeeding, medication, living together, choosing a home, switching jobs, and moving to earth. All in all, Trip felt they had taken everything in stride. But, he needed just one night alone with T'Pol, one night free of middle-of-the -night feedings and teething, one night where they didn't have to be quiet, one night where they could just be Trip and T'Pol again.

"T'hy'la," T'Pol said softly as she took his hand in hers. "I want it too."

He looked at her surprised. Had his thoughts been that…clear?

"I understand," she said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly on the cheek. She had taken most of this adjustment so stoically that he forgot, sometimes, how it must be tough for her as well; probably even harder because she was the one who's hormonally charged body was at war with itself.

"I love you," Trip sighed. "You…you amaze me."

She raised an eyebrow at his comment but said nothing in return.

"Maybe we should go inside so you can send a message to Hicks," T'Pol said as she eyed Elizabeth who was now attempting to gnaw the toy caterpillar. "Maybe we can make our decision tonight?"

Trip nodded and they rose and started to walk inside, both carefully watching for Elizabeth's reaction. He stood at the window with T'Pol for a few minutes and noted that Elizabeth had looked for them, cried for a minute when she realized they were gone, then settled back into play with his father. She kept looking for them, and part of him wanted to step outside to re-assure her she hadn't been abandoned, but T'Pol's hand on his arm told him that was not wise.

"She can still feel my presence through our bond," T'Pol said softly. "She knows we have not permanently left her."

"I wonder if she'll always have abandonment issues because of Terra Prime," Trip mused.

"The doctors I have consulted on Vulcan and Earth agree that it will fade," T'Pol said.

"Maybe it's too early to leave her for a full night," Trip sighed as he ran a hand over his brow. As much as he wanted time with just T'Pol he didn't want to hurt his daughter.

"I think we are correct to observe this earth custom," T'Pol said assuredly. "She will still know we are nearby and feel us through the bond. I think you were right to book a room."

"What changed your mind so fast?" Trip asked as he turned to look at her.

T'Pol just pointed to their child who was sitting in his father's arms laughing uncontrollably at the upturned caterpillar's moving legs.

XXX

"We're so happy you came Malcom!" Trip smacked his friend on the back. "I wasn't sure with the distance…"

"To be honest, I thought I'd be getting away from the heat, but Mississippi is as bloody humid as Malaysia," he joked.

"Yep, and it's only spring" Trip nodded. "A warm spring at that."

"How do you feel about your new role?" Malcolm asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, first officer?" Trip smiled at his friend.

"Well, I'm no T'Pol but I'll do my best," Malcolm smiled at him. "It won't be the same without the two of you up there with us."

"I'm still adjusting to my Earth legs as well," Trip admitted. "It wasn't an easy decision but it was the best one."

"How are you two doing? Elizabeth looks happy," Malcolm said as he looked around for the baby who he saw not ten minutes ago. He looked at Trip concerned.

"T'Pol took her to eat before the ceremony so she wouldn't have a fit," Trip chuckled. "Still no guarantees though, she's teething."

"Ahhh," Malcolm nodded. "So how are you doing?"

Trip sighed and wiped a hand across his mouth.

"It's a lot to take on with no warning," Trip admitted. "But we're on the same page and that's what counts. It's been nice being with my family these last couple of weeks; they've helped us adjust a lot. I'm not sure how T'Pol is going to take to being, essentially, a stay-at-home mom."

"Being second in command to the most significant Star ship of our time to…playdates? That is going to be…challenging."

"Ya think?" Trip chuckled.

"You two are obviously good," Malcolm smiled at his friend. "Considering the gathering."

Trip smiled broadly at his friend.

"It's nice to see you so happy," Malcolm said honestly.

"Thanks, Mal," Trip nodded. "Hoshi's here!"

Both men turned to see Hoshi come out into the yard followed a minute later by Travis.

"I heard he spent some time in Brazil," Malcolm said, knowingly.

"Really?" Trip asked, surprised.

"Really," Malcolm said with a smirk.

"Huh," Trip smirked as well.

"Congratulations!" Hoshi said as she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. "I wasn't sure if you were going to do something like this but I'm glad I got an invite."

"Of course, you'd be invited!" Trip chuckled as she released him. "Thanks for interrupting your time in Brazil."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Hoshi said with a huge grin. "Where are T'Pol and Elizabeth?"

"Feeding time," Trip said as he took Travis' outstretched hand.

"Congratulations!" Travis said with a big smile and a clap on Trip's shoulder.

"Thanks Travis," Trip said warmly. "You got here okay?"

"Yeah, we…I…I mean of course I…" Travis stammered and blushed.

"Don't hurt yourself," Trip joked before he noticed his father approaching the group. "Daddy I'd like you to meet our friends Travis, Hoshi, and Malcolm."

"Nice to meet y'all," Charlie Tucker said warmly. "Pastor Mike is here, I said you wanted to get married by the edge of the yard by the trees, is that right?"

"Yeah, I think that's good," Trip said with a nod.

"Is it just us?" Hoshi asked.

"My brother and his boys are over there," Trip gestured to the man who looked very like him except with brown hair. "My sister-in-law, my aunt and uncle…that's about it besides you guys."

"Nice," Hoshi said with a nod. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Nah, my dad's going to fire up the grill after the service and my mother has made enough salads and desserts to feed the entire town," Trip said as he watched T'Pol exit the house and hand Elizabeth to Kiera.

Elizabeth fussed for a minute and then got distracted by his nephews who pulled faces for her.

T'Pol looked beautiful in the dress his mother had taken her shopping for. It was traditional white, made of eyelet lace and hit her just below the knee. The form-fitting dress showed off all her gorgeous assets and her long legs and the strapless top made Trip's pants tight. He was happy his mother hadn't talked T'Pol into one of those huge frilly dresses.

T'Pol met his eyes and nodded. Apparently, Jon, who was running late, had arrived.

"No not seeing the bride on the day of the wedding?" Hoshi asked with a smile.

"Kinda hard when you're living in a room together with your baby," Trip chuckled. "Nah, I didn't tell her about that part. It's going to be a quick service as well, she's not big on being the centre of attention for too long."

Trip's dad gestured for everyone to make their way to an area at the back of their property which bordered some woods. It was a quiet, beautiful setting for the service as the guests all stood around the groom and made a space for the bride to enter.

Trip's brother sat on a chair and strummed on his classical guitar. A beautiful song filled the yard and everyone turned to see T'Pol walking slowing out on the arm of a very proud Jonathan Archer, a small bunch of gorgeous wildflowers clutched in her hands.

She looked at Trip who was smiling ear to ear and her nerves softened.

"Thank you everyone for joining us for the wedding of Charles and T'Pol," Pastor Mike began. "Who presents this woman here today?"

"I do," Jon said warmly before he kissed T'Pol on the cheek and placed her hand in Trip's. Jon stepped back slightly to stand next to Trip's mother.

"Love is the ultimate gift that one person can give to another, Charles and T'Pol are sharing their love for each other with us today," Pastor Mike began. "And that love is supported by the family and friends who join them here today. Charles?"

"I, Charles, take you T'Pol to be my lawfully wedded wife. I will love, honour, and cherish you all the days of my life." Trip said confidently.

He slipped a small gold band onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"T'Pol?" Pastor Mike asked.

"I, T'Pol, take you Tr…Charles to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will love, honour and cherish you all the days of my life," T'Pol said softly as she met his eyes.

She slipped a larger gold band onto his finer. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The pastor nodded to Hoshi.

"T'Pol has chosen a poem for the service," Pastor Mike said as Hoshi readied herself to recite it.

Trip knew T'Pol had just sent it to her yesterday, and was surprised Hoshi already memorized it. The poem was a secret T'Pol had kept from him and he suspected it was Vulcan, that's why Hoshi was reciting it.

"i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart). i am never without it (anywhere i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling). i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet). i want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true). and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you. here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide) and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)" Hoshi recited.

Trip, at first, had looked at Hoshi but after the first line, turned to look at T'Pol, surprised and delighted. She held his gaze the entire time the poem was read and he felt warmth and love across their bond. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and heard a couple of people sniffling.

"Thank you," he said softly to T'Pol. She squeezed his hand gently and gave him a very tiny smile.

Pastor Mike nodded and looked back toward the couple.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Mississippi, I am pleased to present new husband and wife, Charles and T'Pol Tucker. You may kiss the bride," Pastor Mike finished.

Trip leaned in and kissed T'Pol fully on the lips, bending her back slightly with the great love and joy he felt in that moment. She responded to his kiss instinctually and there was clapping and a few whistles before he let go of her and she dropped her head to his chest slightly embarrassed by the passion of the act. He then lifted her chin with his one finger and smiled at her sending calm across their bond which allowed her to raise her head and turn to the loving audience that surrounded them. Everyone moved toward them and shook hands, kissed Trip's cheeks, and handed her Elizabeth who was getting agitated with all the hoopla.

Trip and T'Pol posed with all their guests and the pastor for a picture, then with his family, then the Enterprise crew. Finally, the two of them posed with Elizabeth who was snuggling into her mother's chest and wanted nothing to do with photos. The last picture was just of the two of them, happy and married.

"Come on and get a drink everyone!" Charlie Tucker called right after the bride, groom, his brother and Jon signed the marriage certificate on the PADD.

The group went to the Tucker's patio and all got drinks before they settled in to talk, share stories and laugh as the food was cooked and salads put out. The next-door neighbors, the Grahams, had offered to help so Trip's parents could enjoy the day. It was a casual and wonderful way to get married and suited the bride and groom perfectly.

After many stories, several drinks and a lot of food, Trip and T'Pol saw their guests off as transfer vehicles arrived and land cars were unlocked.

"You heading right back?" Trip asked Jon as the transfer vehicle waited for him.

"A Captain's job is never done," Jon said with a smile.

"Did you even take a break this time?" Trip asked him concerned. They were so caught up with their own move and Elizabeth he'd lost track of his friend.

"I went to the cabin in Oregon for a week," Jon said. "Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it," Trip smiled back at his friend. "Thanks for walking T'Pol in. I think it calmed her down to have you with her."

"She's kind of like my Vulcan half-sister after all these years," Jon chuckled. "I was happy to do it. You guys getting away before Houston?"

"We're hopefully heading into Jackson tonight if Queen Elizabeth co-operates," Trip said as he eyed T'Pol saying goodbye to Hoshi and Travis who were getting into the same land car. Elizabeth was clinging to her as if it was the end of the world.

"Queen Elizabeth huh?" Jon chuckled.

"I love my daughter Jon, but babies are friggin' demanding," Trip said honestly as he smiled.

Jon laughed at his comment and clapped him on the back. "T'Pol seems to be doing well with it."

"She really is," Trip said placing his hands on his hips. "I think we take turns losing it. This is my week."

Jon laughed again as Malcolm approached them.

"So, you're on Jupiter Station already?" Trip asked Malcolm.

"Re-distributing the weapons from Enterprise to multiple ships," Malcolm explained. "We don't need the heavy arms complement anymore."

"Here's to that," Trip said in a mock toast.

"My thinking exactly," Jon said with a soft smile.

"Thank you for coming today," T'Pol said as she stood next to Trip with Elizabeth.

Trip reached over to take Elizabeth from her and she went readily to her father with a laugh as he made a silly face.

"Have you figured out housing?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, we chose one on the base," Trip said before he blew a raspberry on Elizabeth's cheek and caused her to burst into a fit of giggles. "It's a ranch. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms. A treed yard."

"It was easier for Trip's work and safer for Elizabeth," T'Pol explained.

"And you're starting at the Academy in two weeks?" Jon asked.

"I am," T'Pol nodded. "It's only a tenth the size of the one in San Francisco but they needed someone to teach advanced physics. They changed the schedule to evening classes to accommodate my family needs."

"They were so happy to get her, they would have scheduled it at midnight if that's what she asked for," Trip said proudly.

"I highly doubt that," T'Pol said honestly.

"Regardless, they are pleased as punch she'd joined the faculty," Trip said with a smile in her direction. "When is your next scheduled dock?"

"Eight months," Jon said before he opened the door to the transport. "I am hoping I can book that extra room in your house for a few days visit."

"Captain, there is no need to book. We are not an Inn or a…"

"He's joking, darlin'," Trip said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's just Jon's way of saying he wants to stay with us for a few days next time they dock."

"Oh," T'Pol nodded. "You are always welcome. Both of you."

"Malcolm?…I don't know…" Trip hedged as Malcolm punched him jokingly in the arm.

"Have a safe trip you two and I expect to hear from you each week," Trip said. "I'm exploring space vicariously through you now."

"Will do," Jon said before he hugged them both and stepped into the transport. Malcolm hugged Trip, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and nodded to T'Pol before he joined Jon.

They watched the transport leave and Trip felt T'Pol lean against him slightly. The emotionally charged day had been a lot for her. It was almost six pm and if they were going to Jackson they had to leave soon.

"So, what's the verdict? Can we part with Elizabeth for a night?" Trip asked her, slightly worried it was going to be a negative response.

She nodded. "She will be fine for one night. It will be good for her, and us."

Trip smiled at her and heaved Elizabeth up in the air.

"Guess who gets to have fun with Grandma and Grandpa and her cousins tonight? Guess who's getting a bottle of mummy's milk?" Trip said animatedly as they walked Elizabeth into his parent's home. "Oh Elizabeth, you are going to have soooo much fun!"

XXX

It was dusk when they eventually entered their hotel room and the wall of windows were a great display of the lights across the city below them.

"Wow, the pictures don't do this justice," Trip said as he walked around the room and looked at the sofa, the king size bed, the large TV and the huge washroom.

"It is a lovely room," T'Pol said, approaching the wall of windows and looking down on the city.

"I think that washroom is bigger then my quarters on Enterprise," Trip said pointing to the other room.

T'Pol walked toward the washroom and took several paces across the room in one direction. "It is at least two square metres larger."

Trip smiled at her literal interpretation of his interest.

He dropped their bag on the dresser and turned to watch her walk toward him in her wedding dress.

"You always look beautiful, but today, today in particular, you look exceptionally beautiful," Trip said, placing his arms around her waist and drawing her against his frame.

"Thank you," she said as she touched his chest. "This is the first time I've witnessed you wear a suit. It is an aesthetically pleasing choice."

Trip's chuckle was deep and melodious in his chest.

"Did you know that the term honeymoon traditionally referred to a month, or a moon's cycle, when the married couple would vacation together and visit relatives initiating the virgin female into sexual practice?" T'Pol asked him.

"Well we don't have a month, as we're expected in Houston in a couple of days," Trip said as he rubbed her back gently. "And we visited with relatives before hand. If one night at a hotel could be considered a vacation we've got that part. And as far as initiating you into sexual practice…well, that happened quite a while ago…"

"We don't meet the traditional definition of a honeymoon," T'Pol agreed.

"We don't meet the traditional definition of anything, T'Pol," Trip said as he looked down at her face. "And that suits me just fine."

She looked up at him and he felt, across the bond, how safe she felt with him in that moment.

"The poem you chose was beautiful," Trip said as he leaned down and kissed her temple. "It surprised me."

"I have started to take enjoyment from surprising you," T'Pol admitted. "I have another surprise for you tonight."

Trip grinned and looked quickly toward their bag. "Did you pack something skimpy and lacy to wear to bed?"

T'Pol looked at him confused. "Isn't the point of our honeymoon to engage in sexual relations? I do not need clothes for that. In fact, clothes would impede…"

Her speech was stopped by her husband's passionate kiss on her lips as she felt him reach for the zipper at the back of her wedding dress and start to slide it open. The cool of the hotel room touched her skin as it was revealed and she shivered slightly. Trip pulled away from her and the dress dropped to the floor as he walked toward the thermostat and turned up the heat to a bearable Vulcan level.

"Wow!" he said as he turned to look at her standing completely naked with her dress pooled around her high heels. "I'm surprised by that."

T'Pol looked down at herself confused. He'd removed her dress, why was he surprised she was naked?

Trip was kissing her again before she could ask, and started to kiss his way down her body, stopping for some time at her breasts and the apex of her legs before he removed one shoe at a time and then kissed his way back up her body. He walked her slowly to the bed as she pulled off his tie, then his shirt and finally undid his pants. He kicked his shoes and pants off and flicked his underwear down as well, kicking them with one foot somewhere in the room.

She dropped to the bed on her back and felt him lower back down to the spot between her legs where he spent a great deal of time pleasuring her to climax before he crawled up her body and entered her. His thrusts were strong and indicated that their first coupling would not be long. T'Pol needed to demonstrate her surprise.

She reached toward him with her two thumbs and was just about to make contact when he suddenly pulled out of her.

"Fuck, the condom!" He said before he trampled across the room to their overnight bag.

T'Pol sat up in surprise, she had also forgotten about contraception in the moment.

"I'm sorry," Trip apologized as she watched him place the condom on and return to her.

"I forgot as well," T'Pol said, surprised they had been so oblivious.

He entered her again and they worked back up to the rhythm with each other. T'Pol, when she felt he was close to orgasm, reached for two pleasure nodes as he thrust into her and kissed her neck.

When she made contact with his skin, he shuddered above her and groaned so loudly she hoped she hadn't hurt him. Then, she felt him palpitating inside of her releasing his seed and his body went limp above hers.

"Trip?" She asked, worried as she pushed his head up so she could look at him. "Trip?"

He slowly opened his eyes in awareness and looked at her strangely.

"Did I just faint?" He asked.

"I think so," T'Pol said, still worried.

"What did you press?" Trip asked still trying to clear his head.

"Two neural nodes," T'Pol explained. "One at the base of your left testicle, and the other right where your pubic bone intersects with your hip joint."

"Neural nodes?" Trip asked, still confused as he pulled himself up slightly so he could look at her better.

"For pleasure," T'Pol explained. "There are six on your body and I was hoping to demonstrate the effect all six have tonight."

Trip shook his head slightly.

"Wait, that was your surprise?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted.

"If you'd prefer not to…" T'Pol hedged.

"No, I'm up for all of it," Trip said before she felt his cock slip out. "Pleasure, huh?"

"Enhanced pleasure during sexual relations," T'Pol confirmed as she watched him unsteadily stand and get his bearings.

"Why haven't you demonstrated these before?" Trip asked before he walked toward the washroom to remove the used condom.

"It's generally only shared between a couple during pon farr," T'Pol explained. "As we have not, and possibly will not experience that…"

"Are there some on your body?" Trip called from the washroom.

"Six as well," T'Pol said, sitting with her legs crossed naked on their bed.

"And will you show them to me tonight?" Trip asked, walking back to her and crawling up on the bed naked next to her.

"That is also part of the surprise," T'Pol said. "I assumed the contact would make both of us more vocal, so a hotel is an ideal place to test these nodes."

"Where are they?" Trip asked as he drew light circles on her leg.

T'Pol pointed out the locations on her head, under her right breast, on her inside right thigh, at the base of her pubic bone, halfway between her vagina and anus, and finally behind her left knee.

Trip gently touched each spot as she identified it and then looked up at her when she was done. "I guess we both have our work cut out for us?"

T'Pol nodded and lay back on the bed, excitedly waiting for him to stimulate her pleasure nodes.

XXX

"You have to try these figs," Trip said as he held one up for her. They were sitting at the table in the room wearing bathrobes and eating breakfast.

"I don't like the feel of the skin," T'Pol said as he cut into a peach.

"You don't know what you are missing," Trip said as he popped another one in his mouth. "Should we call to check on Elizabeth or…?"

"We'll be back after lunch," T'Pol said calmly.

"How do you think she did?" Trip asked as he reached for his coffee.

"Hopefully she slept more than we did," T'Pol said with a slight smirk. "I had no idea how stimulating neural nodes could be."

"I think we used the last condom at about six am," Trip said with a shit-eating grin. "I may have pulled something."

"Are you okay?" T'Pol asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine, just sore," Trip said honestly. "Incredibly satisfied though."

"That was the point of my surprise," T'Pol said satisfactorily.

"I can see why this is a pon farr activity because once you get started you don't want to ever stop…like, ever," Trip chuckled.

"Agreed," T'Pol said.

"I wouldn't mind a nap before we went back," Trip said as he shifted in his chair.

"That is agreeable to me as well," T'Pol nodded. "Elizabeth is up a lot during the night and even though I need less sleep…I would also enjoy a nap."

"How are you going to be with not working during the day?" Trip asked her.

"This isn't the first time you've made this inquiry," T'Pol said.

"And you've never really answered my question," Trip smiled across at her.

He watched T'Pol look out the window and take a breath.

"I anticipate I will need more meditation," T'Pol said softly. "It is not an existence I am used to."

"No, that is true," Trip said softly. "Are you sure you don't want to see about some kind of daycare so you can work during the day?"

"Vulcan mothers care for their own children," T'Pol said seriously. "Even working in the evenings is something few would do."

"Well, you are not most Vulcan mothers," Trip said as he leaned forward and placed his hand over hers. "T'Pol I want whatever is best for you and Elizabeth. I make enough money that you don't have to work at all, but if you want to work full-time we'll make that work as well."

"Thank you," T'Pol said quietly. "But I honestly want to care for Elizabeth myself. It will be a role I've never held before and I anticipate it will be a challenge and I will need your assistance, but I want to do this."

Trip lifted out of his chair and kissed her on the lips. He then took her hand and pulled her to the bed with him. They gathered together under the covers and promptly fell into an exhausted sleep.

Hours later, they returned to Elizabeth who had slept most of the night, fussed quite a bit this morning and actually squealed when she saw her parents arrive home. She clung to T'Pol's breast and ate within five minutes of their arrival. She had easily taken bottles of breastmilk throughout the night, but obviously missed the closeness with her mother. T'Pol, as well, looked happy to have Elizabeth suckling her breast and the happiness her daughter expressed with her return.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Please see notes in earlier chapters.**

XXX

"I feel like I'm in college again," Trip said with a smirk as he placed paper bowls on the folding table and T'Pol sat in a lawn chair.

"The remainder of our furniture will be delivered today and tomorrow," T'Pol explained as she sat semi-topless feeding Elizabeth and reached for her plomeek broth.

"They really screwed up our order," Trip sighed, sitting down to eat.

Their new home was bare, but beautiful. Luckily the bed had been delivered, no frame, but they had something to sleep on with Elizabeth. Her packable crib was with them and their clothes and personal items but little else besides some shelves, a few pots, a dresser, the coffee table and a desk. They had been sitting on lawn furniture Trip had run out to buy for almost a week.

All the furniture that had arrived the day before them had been someone else's. Days spent shopping online for even a bare compliment of furniture while at his parent's home had been sent to someone else out of state. Trip had negotiated keeping the new mattress (even though it wasn't the one they had chosen), and, surprisingly, the other couple had chosen the same coffee table, dresser and desk as them. So, both couples opted to keep the few items that actually were correct.

A few purchases of some pots, utensils, glasses and groceries at the local store had got them through the week. T'Pol had suggested a hotel but Trip was insistent that 'camping' in their home for a week wouldn't be so bad. It was. But both individuals were looking forward to a few more pieces of furniture to fill the space.

"I won't be sad to see the end of these paper bowls and plates," Trip said as he started to butter his bun.

"The stoneware I chose is aesthetically pleasing and I wasn't willing to buy something else," T'Pol said, slightly annoyed. "But I was willing to buy another couch."

Trip narrowed his eyes at her and said nothing. The couch purchase had been a bone of contention a couple of weeks ago. She had wanted some uncomfortable, stream-lined piece that looked more like art then something you sat on. He had wanted a couch with reclining features for total relaxation. They had finally compromised on a couch that was more plush than she would have liked and didn't recline.

"Please don't start on the couch again," he said, annoyed.

Truthfully, the move had been difficult for them both. The lack of furniture, Trip starting long work hours right away, T'Pol knowing no-one, and the new location were causing some tension. That and the fact that they hadn't been intimate since their honeymoon had added to the unrest both felt. But, with Elizabeth in their bed until her proper crib arrived, there was no alternative.

"If the deliver arrives as scheduled, Elizabeth and I are going to visit another park in search of smaller children," T'Pol explained. She had taken Elizabeth to a nearby park only to discover it over-run on all occasions by children aged 7-14. She felt Elizabeth's safety was compromised and there were very few parents to speak with at the park because most of the children attended it on their own.

Trip had explained that because it was summer vacation most parks would probably have children that age at them, but T'Pol was insistent about finding a more age-appropriate facility for Elizabeth.

"Have you spoken with Betty again?" Trip asked T'Pol, trying to gauge if he was going to upset her with the question.

"She spoke with me over our fence three times yesterday and is still offering a sandbox, but I declined again," T'Pol explained.

"T'Pol, I can buy fresh sand," Trip sighed.

"The area cats defecate in it daily," T'Pol explained. "New sand will just give the felines new facilities."

Trip was about the argue but closed his mouth; it was pointless to try and convince her to take the damn sandbox because it was a neighborly thing to do; regardless of whether Elizabeth played in it.

"Which park?" Trip asked, instead.

T'Pol looked at him confused for a moment before she realized what he was asking.

"Lee Sang," T'Pol answered. "When we drove past it, the structures looked smaller and therefore less appealing to older children. And there were infant swings."

"That's a far walk," Trip said, starting a new argument, he was sure. "You really need to get your land transport licence. If you can fly a shuttle, you can drive a car."

"I am perfectly happy with the exercise," T'Pol said, ignoring his suggestion.

When they had moved to Houston he was shocked to discover T'Pol didn't have a driver's licence. He'd thrown her the keys to their new car when she suggested getting groceries and she had returned them to him citing her lack of licence. Then he thought back to their time at his parent's place and realized she hadn't driven once there; it was either him, his mother or his sister-in-law who'd driven her places. When he suggested she get her licence she'd outright refused and wouldn't discuss it further.

"Did you fail the test?" Trip asked as he placed down his knife. "You know you will eventually tell me or stop blocking and I'll find out."

"I have no desire to get my land licence," T'Pol said as she lifted a sleeping Elizabeth and carefully deposited her in the portable crib that served well for naps but not for long sleeps now that she was growing and moving so much. She had a full belly and would sleep heavily for two hours before the delivery arrived.

"T'Pol, please…" Trip said as he watched her lower her shirt over her exposed breast.

She stood before him and knew that the last thing she wanted right now was to argue with her husband; they had done that a great deal this last week. T'Pol's eyes quickly scanned the front door to ensure it was locked before she spoke again.

"Do you still need to shower before work?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we're talking about you getting a licence so…"

"I will meet you in the shower," she said before she turned from him and started toward the washroom.

Trip watched her confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. He quickly stood, downed his orange juice and ran to the front door and screen door to ensure they were locked before he looked down at a sleeping Elizabeth and ran toward the washroom, throwing off his clothes as he did.

When he got to the shower she'd turned it on and was just getting wet in the spray. He hadn't realized it from the pictures, but the extra-large shower was a bonus feature in the main bathroom. As soon as he saw it on the walk-through Trip started to get ideas about his very-naked Vulcan wife in it with him. Apparently, she'd heard his thoughts.

He walked naked into the not-steamy shower and immediately placed his hands on her waist, pulling her back against his front.

"I've missed this," he murmured as he kissed his way down her neck.

"As have I," T'Pol said softly as she craned her neck so he had more access.

"I have to leave for work in twenty minutes so…" Trip started as he felt himself harden against her ass cheeks.

T'Pol nodded and leaned against the wall before her, arching her back and presenting her behind to him. He reached between her legs and felt for her folds before he inserted one, then two fingers inside her vaginal walls. She wasn't as slick as they both liked, but after a few minutes of fondling her, he needed to get inside regardless.

He replaced his fingers with his cock and engulfed her. She sighed at the invasion and started to gyrate her hips back and forth against him. He pushed in and out of her and flattened her against the tile wall, his hands gripping her wrists high up on the tile as he pressed into her again and again.

"Oh god, you are gorgeous," Trip sighed against her as he gave into the overwhelming feeling and lightly bit her shoulder.

It was in that moment that T'Pol realized he was not wearing contraception. They had found themselves in this act, after such a long break, without thought of consequence. Logically, she should inform him of the mistake, he would remove himself from her body, and take care of his needs on his own in the shower after she left. But in that moment of bliss after a week of arguments, tension, and moving issues, T'Pol wanted to just be with her husband in a moment of wild abandon and happiness. She acted illogically and said nothing. When he came inside her, she mathematically calculated that the odds of her becoming pregnant here quite small, it was of little consequence.

After his penis fell out, Trip turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips, wildly and messily while they were still being pounded with the spray. She returned to kiss and then embraced him afterwards, happy they had found a moment together after this long week.

"I like this shower," he grinned as he held her naked body to his.

"It is surprisingly large," T'Pol said against his shoulder.

"You know it's a custom on earth for couples to christen each room of their new home," Trip said as he kissed the tip of her ear and held her tight.

"A religious service?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"Sometimes it feels like a religious experience with you," Trip chuckled. "No, by christen I mean, sexual relations."

"In each room?" T'Pol inquired.

"We've got the main bathroom covered," he said as he pulled away from her and reached for the shampoo. "Where next?"

"Logically Elizabeth's room," T'Pol said as she held out a hand for him to put shampoo in it as well.

"Logically? I don't get how…"

"Before she is old enough for sexual relations between her parents to be traumatizing," T'Pol explained as she washed her hair.

"I'm thinking she still shouldn't be in the room," Trip chuckled before he started to rinse his own hair.

"That is also logical," T'Pol agreed.

Trip reached for the soap and started to soap up his chests and then her breasts.

"Are you going to tell me about the driving?" He asked.

T'Pol's eyes shifted away from his and then she sighed.

"I am not a competent driver," T'Pol explained. "I have taken lessons and…"

"So, you have driven?" Trip asked as he started to wash his legs.

"Yes," she nodded as she felt him start to soap up her own legs. She reached for the conditioner and started to massage it through his hair.

"Maybe you just need some more lessons or…"

"I hit a cyclist," T'Pol explained.

"What? Were they hurt?" Trip asked surprised. He stopped washing them both and just met her eyes.

"Some bruises and scraps, her bike was damaged," T'Pol explained, embarrassed. "I am not an adequate driver and I wouldn't want to risk Elizabeth's life."

"T'Pol, that's a little hard on yourself, don't you think?" Trip asked with a smirk. "Not that hitting a cyclist is okay but…"

"My instructor informed me I was 'a danger on the road'" T'Pol said, her ears turning slightly green.

Trip looked down at her and huffed while he shifted his feet.

"I'm going to teach you how to drive and…"

"No, I think it's best if…"

"You will be a great driver," Trip said as he took her by the shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Neither of us would trust Elizabeth with a driver who wasn't excellent, so you'll become an excellent driver, got that?"

She looked at him wary. "You haven't even witnessed my driving."

"I think you just had a bad instructor," Trip said. "I've seen you handle a shuttle pod. You can drive."

She just looked at him and said nothing. He could feel fear and worry across their bond.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Trip said before he leaned down and kissed her nose.

T'Pol said nothing and just turned around and got more soap to finish washing.

"T'Pol…" Trip inquired.

"If you say so," She said as she turned back to face him.

"I know so darlin'," he said with a smile before he hugged her once more. "I know all of this is a lot for you and, even though Vulcans don't feel emotions, that you are scared shitless half the time. I promise it'll get better, okay?"

He felt her nod slightly against his shoulder and Trip hoped he was right.

XXX

Hours later T'Pol was directing the movers to place furniture and boxes in certain areas of their home.

"Please place that bed in the second room on the left," T'Pol said to a couple of women carrying a mattress set for their guest room.

"This go there as well?" A burly man asked as he walked toward her with a night stand.

"Yes, thank you," T'Pol said with a nod.

It was then that her keen hearing picked up an argument outside the front door. She heard the word 'alien' said with distaste and knew one of the movers was objecting to her being a Vulcan.

T'Pol looked at Elizabeth safely in her high chair trying to eat cereal puffs and walked toward the front door.

"Is there an issue?" T'Pol inquired.

"No Mrs. Tucker," a woman said as she angrily eyed a man standing near her. "I've got everything taken care of."

"Is your husband human?" The other man asked.

"He is," T'Pol said calmly.

"Chase!" the woman in charge of their move chastised him.

"Then your kid is the abomination I saw on the news!" Chase yelled.

"Enough!" the woman said as she hustled Chase away from T'Pol.

T'Pol looked at the man and took a deep breath. "My daughter is a sweet baby who has harmed no one."

"Is there a problem?" the man who had been carrying her nightstand asked as he joined T'Pol.

"Chase you're fired! I won't have you…" the woman said as she tried to continue to move the man yelling away.

"You used a mind meld to control him so he'd fuck you!" Chase continued to yell at T'Pol.

"He objects to my marriage and my child," T'Pol said as she watched the woman and man get farther away.

"She looks like a cute little elf," the burly man said as he looked behind him at Elizabeth who was happily palming cereal puffs.

"She is a baby and has harmed no one," T'Pol said as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched the woman and Chase disappear behind one of the large crates.

"Most people know that Mrs. Tucker," the burly man said as he looked at her seriously. "Chase has always been 'off'. To be honest, the rest of the crew will be happy he's gone; we were all sick of hearing his bullshit. Pardon the language."

"No offense taken. My husband also likes that colourful phrase," T'Pol explained.

The burly man laughed and smiled at her before he walked to the crates to get more furniture. T'Pol watched Chase get loaded into a truck and taken away. She then returned to her daughter when her phone rang. Just as her phone rang, a woman she didn't recognize walked timidly into her home with an infant in her arms.

"This is T'Pol," she answered as she watched the women look around and the set eyes on T'Pol and Elizabeth and smile.

"I didn't have on a condom!" Trip said loudly on the other side of the line.

"No, you did not," T'Pol said as she watched the woman approach and assessed her for a threat to her daughter. T'Pol decided she seemed friendly.

"You just figured it out too?" Trip asked, obviously upset and relieved.

"No, I…" T'Pol started. "Can I return your call later? Someone is in our home that I need to speak with."

"Sure, uh, I'm sorry about…"

T'Pol turned her back to face Elizabeth away from the woman and whispered softly. "It's not your fault, I knew before you orgasmed and allowed it."

"What? T'Pol, what do you…?"

"I have to disconnect," T'Pol said before she hung up her phone on her very confused husband.

She turned and faced the woman in her home.

"T'Pol Tucker?" The woman asked with a smile.

T'Pol nodded.

"I'm sorry to barge in, but the movers said you were inside and…"

"It is of no consequence," T'Pol said with a nod before she reached out to shake the woman's hand. "And you are?"

"Courtney Carlov," she said as she shook T'Pol's hand. "My husband Dmitri is your husband's…"

"Dmitri is Trip's personal assistant," T'Pol acknowledged. "Trip has spoken quite highly of him."

Courtney smiled at T'Pol. "And he's very impressed with your husband."

"I apologize I have no where for you to be seated yet, except…"

"Oh, I'm just popping in to invite you to a BBQ at our house this weekend, if you're available," Courtney said as she placed a soother in her child's mouth that had fallen out. "I thought it would be nice for our families to meet and Karl is almost eleven months old…"

"Elizabeth is nine months and sixteen days old," T'Pol said.

"I thought they'd be good playmates," Courtney said as she touched Elizabeth's hand softly.

"That would be highly agreeable," T'Pol said as she looked at the young male infant in Courtney's arms. He was a lot larger than Elizabeth. "Can I get your address so Trip can map it in the car and…"

"We're just a few blocks over," Courtney said. "I wanted to come over right away, but Dmitri told me about all the furniture issues you were having so I thought I'd wait until you were more settled and…well, it looks like you will finally have furniture!"

"Yes, we are quite relieved to have something to sit on besides outdoor lawn furniture," T'Pol said as she watched the movers place several boxes at the edge of their kitchen.

Courtney chuckled at her joke. "Well, I'll get out of your hair. Trip knows where we live because he drove Dmitri home once from a meeting so I wouldn't have to pick him up. Friday at 6?"

T'Pol nodded in agreement.

"I look forward to it," Courtney smiled brightly. "Bye Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked up and showed Courtney some cereal in her hand before they turned to leave.

"Thank you for the invitation and the visit," T'Pol said awkwardly as she watched the woman leave. Courtney just smiled at her and waved before she left.

T'Pol looked at Elizabeth concentrating on getting a puff stuck to her fist into her mouth and felt a great deal of contentment.

"We have our first social engagement," T'Pol said, illogically to her daughter, who wouldn't understand her.

She then thought of the call she ended with Trip and called him back.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked immediately.

"We have been invited to Dmitri and Courtney Carlov's this Friday for…"

"You knew and you said nothing?" He interrupted.

T'Pol suddenly felt his worry and anger and confusion across their bond.

"It is highly improbable that…"

"Do you want another baby?" Trip asked, confusion in his voice.

"Eventually," T'Pol said honestly.

"But you know that we just took a hell of a big chance this morning with it being ten months from now and not eventually, right?" Trip clarified.

"It's highly unlikely we conceived," T'Pol said softly.

"I don't understand why you didn't say something," Trip said confused. "It was logical to tell me."

"It was," T'Pol agreed with him.

"But you acted quite illogically," Trip continued.

"I did," T'Pol sighed.

"Mind filling me in here?" Trip asked with a sigh.

T'Pol closed her eyes and decided it was pointless to hedge any further.

"We were both enjoying ourselves after a long, stressful and argumentative week," T'Pol said. "I didn't want to…spoil it."

"So, you risked pregnancy because you were finally having some fun?" Trip half chuckled.

"We were both enjoying ourselves," T'Pol informed him.

"Damn straight we were," Trip said with a laugh. "Do you want to try for another baby, T'Pol?"

"I am not opposed to the idea," T'Pol answered quickly.

"Do you want to just see if it happens? Or…?"

"You mean relieve ourselves of contraception and see if you impregnate me without intent?" T'Pol asked.

"Kinda, yeah," Trip said.

T'Pol thought about what he said for a moment and knew it was an illogical course of action. They should wait until Elizabeth is in school before they attempt pregnancy. But after having her for a few months, T'Pol wanted another 'elfin' child (as the mover had referred to Elizabeth) in her home. Elizabeth would be almost two if they were to get pregnant right away, and they would need medical intervention to sustain the pregnancy, possibly with miscarriages…

"Earth to T'Pol," Trip said. "Maybe we should talk about this at home or in a few months when you…"

"I think you are correct," T'Pol said softly. "We remove contraception from our sexual activities and see if pregnancy just occurs."

"Oh, you agree?" Trip asked, surprised.

"I like the randomness of this," T'Pol said, surprising even herself. "Our children are half human and I will have to learn to live with a certain level of disorder."

"There's living with shoes not in a neat row, and then there's a surprise pregnancy," Trip cautioned. "They're not quite the same."

"Are you opposed to this plan?" T'Pol asked.

"No, I'm on board if you are," Trip smiled into the phone. "Elizabeth will love having a little brother or sister to play with. I just want to make sure you are okay with…"

"I will do a monthly test so if I become pregnant we can immediately get medical assistance to sustain the pregnancy," T'Pol informed him. "We cannot be completely illogical."

"No, we can't have that," Trip chuckled, surprised his wife was taking such a leap of faith with their reproductive future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Please look at the notes in Chapter 1.**

 **XXX**

"Why didn't you tell me about the mover when I came home?" Trip asked T'Pol as they prepared for bed in their semi-furnished bedroom.

"He was removed, the problem was dealt with, I received an apology, there was nothing to report," T'Pol said clearly.

"I realize all that is true," Trip said as he removed his shirt and watched her pull on a small, fitted mint green cotton nightgown. "But, if someone says or does something threatening to my family I'd like to know."

T'Pol just looked at him and said nothing. He had found out about the hostile mover through their bond.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked, with his hands on his hips waiting for her answer. They stood on either side of their bed; Elizabeth fast asleep in her crib down the hallway with the monitor telling them if she stirred.

"I agree," T'Pol said as she pulled back the fresh sheets she'd just washed earlier today. "But, may I remind you, that you failed to inform me of Mr. Hughes at work who had some insulting words about your family?"

"That was…Kevin was…" Trip stammered.

"It was no different then my situation and, actually, you still work with the man, so it's something you should have shared with me immediately," T'Pol explained.

Trip sighed and looked at the floor.

"You're right," Trip conceded. "I'm sorry. It's just the idea of that idiot being in our home with you and Elizabeth…"

T'Pol and Trip climbed into the bed and lay down on their pillows.

"It is understandable," T'Pol said softly in the dark.

Trip turned onto his side and braced his head with his hand. "I'm upping our security system."

T'Pol turned to face him.

"I just want to be sure that no one, that idiot included, can get to either of you," Trip said quietly. The worry in his voice apparent.

"We're on the base, we have a security system on our home, and might I remind you, that Vulcans have superior strength and…"

"I know you could defend…"

"I was going to say, that if anyone seriously threatened our daughter, I don't doubt I would maim them," T'Pol said seriously.

Trip chuckled. "I don't doubt that either darlin'"

He lay back and felt her move toward him and place her head on his chest. Hughes still worked under the Warp Seven project but no longer directly with him. Trip wouldn't be able to look at the man who called his wife a slut and his daughter an abomination, never mind work with him. If Starfleet hadn't been so in need of electricians, he didn't doubt the man would have been fired on the spot.

Trip sighed and closed his eyes.

"Slut?" T'Pol asked, hearing his thoughts.

Trip's eyes opened and he wiped at them with his one hand.

"A derogatory term for a woman who has sex with many people with little regard for commitment, emotions or her…reputation," Trip explained.

"Irony," T'Pol said succinctly.

"I don't think he meant it ironically," Trip explained.

"I agree," T'Pol said. He felt her warm breath against his chest. "But, by definition, I'm the opposite of that derogatory term as I've only had sex with you, we are bonded, emotionally involved, and we are married."

"Yes, T'Pol," Trip chuckled deep and low within his belly. "I don't doubt that for a moment."

All was quiet for a few moments before T'Pol broke the silence.

"You are quite worried about us," T'Pol said as she touched his chest gently.

Trip covered her hand with his and patted it.

"I am," Trip agreed.

They fell into silence for several minutes.

"Did you mean what you said on the phone earlier about trying for another baby?" Trip asked her, worried she'd reconsidered.

There was a long pause before she spoke.

"I find the process of 'trying' fascinating and would like to partake in this whimsical practice," T'Pol said softly.

Trip's brows furrowed and he shifted his head so he could look at her face a little more in the dark of their room.

"Why do you find it fascinating?"

He felt her shift slightly against him and clear her throat.

"All Vulcan children are planned," T'Pol explained. "Parents and doctors will even medically delay pon farr to sync with work schedule commitments. No child on Vulcan ever just…happens. As surprising as Elizabeth was, and overwhelming at first…I have come to enjoy the element of the unknown. I would like to have the same with our next child."

"How incredibly sentimental," Trip said with a smirk as he felt her stiffen. "Ahh T'Pol, it's a compliment, please take it as one."

She relaxed against him and he pulled her just a little closer.

"And without pon farr, and my breast-feeding Elizabeth, conception is unpredictable," T'Pol explained. "Technically, we may not be able to plan our next child."

"But doctors will need to be involved once you're pregnant, right?" Trip asked.

"With our differences in physiology and body chemistry…I will need medical assistance to sustain the pregnancy," T'Pol explained. "Injections, medications, regular monitoring of the pregnancy."

"Sounds pretty risky," Trip said softly, the worry tinging the edges of his voice.

"There will probably be miscarriages, so we cannot invest fully in the pregnancy until we are sure it will continue," T'Pol said as she moved her hand over his rapidly beating heart. She was worried that his human emotions would be pushed to their limits with the possibility of losing several babies.

He nodded slightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you wish to start 'trying' tonight?" She asked, hoping she could distract him from the dark thoughts of future losses that were clouding his mind at the moment.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head again.

"No," he said quietly. "I just want to sleep with my arms around you tonight, is that alright?"

"I find this position quite…comforting," T'Pol said against his chest. She could feel his heart beating a little slower in his chest cavity.

T'Pol closed her eyes and could feel the uncertainty and worry about their family across the bond; she could also see he was trying to block those feelings from her. He had just started a new job, their entire lives had changed over the last few months and the future was uncertain in so many ways. He, rightfully, was scared.

T'Pol shifted and pulled herself up along his body so their faces were even. She bent over him and kissed him softly, gently.

"I love you," she whispered as she pulled back and met his eyes.

Trip looked at her and smiled broadly; she didn't say it often, but when she did…it had impact.

"God, I love you," he sighed as he reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Then we will be successful as a family," she said assuredly. "We are two capable adults who love each other and our daughter, with promising careers and futures. There is no need to worry about a small percentage of zealots, non-viable pregnancies in our future, or anything else that is plaguing your mind."

Trip closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the warmth and certainty across their bond. She emanated a sureness of their future that he needed right now as everything changed and threatened them from all sides.

"Thank you," he said softly once his eyes opened.

She gave him a small, almost un-noticeable smile and lay her head back on his chest.

"We should sleep," she said as she played with the hairs on his chest. "I need to wake to feed Elizabeth in 5.3 hours and you…"

"Thank you," he said again, softly. She knew he was thanking her for more than her desire to afford them enough rest for tomorrow. He was thanking her for being a steady presence despite all the changes, some even more radical than his, her life had undergone.

She placed a small peck on his chest and they both settled in for sleep.

XXX

"Just today?" Dmitri asked Trip as they stood with two beers over the barbeque.

"T'Pol placed a video call to me right after she started and there she was! Crawling all over the dining room while T'Pol panicked about any debris that was on the floor that may end up in her mouth," Trip chuckled.

"Once they start moving…" Dmitri chuckled.

"I swear she's going to put those floors through the equivalent of DECON each day so Elizabeth is safe," Trip smirked.

"I hope Courtney has told her we don't treat our grass with anything," Dmitri said as he nodded with his head to T'Pol pulling hunks of grass out of Elizabeth's fist before it entered her mouth.

"T'Pol!" Trip called to her and she looked up immediately. "They don't use pesticides on their grass."

She nodded, but still pulled the grass from Elizabeth's clutches.

"This is going to be an interesting stage," Trip sighed. "Vulcans are almost fanatical about cleanliness."

Dmitri patted Trip on the back and chuckled.

"Courtney!" Dmitri called. "Sausages are ready if you've got the rest?"

"Yep! Good to go," Courtney called as she walked out onto the patio with a large salad. Their son Karl was happily jumping in some sort of baby play contraption.

"Okay, let's eat!" Dmitri said with a smile as he started to place all the sausages on a platter.

Trip left him and went to pick up Elizabeth off the grass so T'Pol could go wash her hands before they ate.

"You going to be a vegetarian like mummy?" Trip asked her as he watched her paw at a blade of grass still stuck to her arm.

"Grass is not a normal part of a vegetarian diet," T'Pol said as she brushed more grass off her daughter's legs.

"A little, pesticide-free, grass never hurt anyone," Trip smirked at her. "Go wash up and I'll get her started on some cereal."

T'Pol nodded and left for the washroom while Trip watched their daughter finally free the one blade of grass from her arm and place it in her mouth. The disgusted face she made caused him to laugh incredibly hard before he pulled the offensive object from her mouth and placed her in her high chair.

"Let's see if you like this better than grass, huh?" Trip asked as he pulled her cereal out of the portable stasis unit they had brought. Elizabeth immediately lit up at the sight of the bowl, knowing what was inside and started to clumsily clap her hands together.

"Wait until she starts to eat real food," Dmitri said as he placed the sausages on the table. "Carl has turned into a regular connoisseur."

Trip looked down the table at the other baby who was playing with mittfuls of mashed potatoes and giggling.

"He looks like he's having the most fun out of all of us," Trip snickered.

"We practically have to bring in a HAZ-MAT team after each meal," Courtney said laughing. "T'Pol might want to sit out of the launch zone."

Trip laughed with them and watched as T'Pol walked back to take in the scene of Karl with the potatoes.

"I see Karl is a fan on root vegetables," T'Pol said as she sat down next to Elizabeth and took the spoon for Trip to continue feeding her.

"Anything he can shove his hands in, at the moment," Courtney smiled warmly.

T'Pol nodded.

"I have some grilled vegetables for you T'Pol and two salads," Courtney said as she took her seat. "I assumed you're vegetarian like most Vulcans."

"I am, thank you for the consideration," T'Pol said warmly.

"You've never had meat?" Dmitri asked, conversationally.

"I have, under special circumstances," T'Pol said as everyone started to get their food.

"The Rigelian Prince," Trip said with a shake of his head.

Both Courtney and Dmitri looked at her intrigued.

"We were invited to dine with a Rigelian Prince on an away mission and it is a cultural insult to refuse food on a plate placed before you," T'Pol explained.

"Our communications officer had sent the specifics of our diet, including T'Pol being a vegetarian," Trip added. "But the Rigelian Prince's staff assumed vegetarian was a preference, not a requirement."

"Oh, crap," Courtney said astounded. "So, there was meat?"

"Red meat," T'Pol sighed.

"And you ate it?" Dmitri asked.

"I had to," T'Pol said softly. "It would have been an insult to their culture and I was representing Starfleet."

"How'd you do with it?" Courtney asked, already thinking of how hard the task must have been for her.

"I ate it quickly so as not to prolong the experience," T'Pol explained. "And ate two servings of vegetables to help with the…unease in my stomach."

"She spent the entire night sick," Trip explained as he placed a hand on her knee under the table. "I stayed with her in Sick Bay."

"Which was unnecessary," T'Pol added.

"You were sweating, grey, vomiting and shaking," Trip said as he turned to face her a little more fully. "You think I was just going to leave you like that?"

She nodded in agreement and said nothing else.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Courtney said kindly. "But I guess it's good it was just the once…"

"Well, there was the time with the fish…" Trip said as he looked back toward his audience as they filled their plates with food. "Now, to understand that story, you need to know that Vos is a planet with unpredictable weather patterns…"

Trip amazed and delighted their captive audience with stories well into the evening. T'Pol added information and clarification as necessary. Later that evening, she placed Elizabeth in her portable crib asleep and sat down next to Trip on an outdoor sofa.

"So how did you and Dmitri meet?" Trip asked the pair of them as he wrapped an arm around T'Pol's back. "As far as I know, he was in Czech until you married."

"I was in Prague on a teaching exchange," Courtney explained. "Dmitri's family lived next door to my host family. He and I became friends and then…more."

"I was never more grateful for my English lessons," Dmitri chuckled. "Most of my family only spoke Czech. If I hadn't spoken English, I would never had been able to take her for coffee."

"So, you romanced her over coffee?" Trip smirked.

"He was a smooth talker, especially for an ESL," Courtney said as she took Dmitri's hand in hers.

"ESL?" T'Pol inquired.

"English as a Second Language," Trip explained. "So how long until you were married?"

Courtney and Dmitri looked at each other and smiled.

"Two months," they said in unison.

"Everyone was shocked when I came back to the US with a husband," Courtney explained.

"So, you didn't inform your family?" T'Pol asked.

"No, I figured once they met him they'd love him," Courtney explained. "Hearing about him in advance would only create doubt. I didn't want to give them months to come up with reasons why we should annul the marriage."

"That seems like a logical course of action," T'Pol nodded.

"How'd you two get together?" Courtney asked. "I mean, if you don't want to say that's…"

"Same story really," Trip said with a soft smile as he eyed T'Pol. "We were friends and I romanced her over tea, not coffee."

T'Pol looked at him and raised an eyebrow. It was a very simplified explanation of their romantic past.

"And my family also didn't learn about T'Pol until after Elizabeth," Trip said as he reached for his beer. "Same sort of reason as you."

"Trip's family was quite welcoming," T'Pol added.

"So was Courtney's," Dmitri added. "They made me part of their family."

T'Pol nodded in agreement; she had felt the same about Trip's family.

"Are you able to visit your family often?" T'Pol inquired.

"About once every couple of years," Dmitri explained. "You?"

"My immediate family is dead," T'Pol explained without emotion. "My extended family I have not seen in 12.4 years."

"I'm so sorry," Courtney said kindly.

T'Pol looked at her confused.

"We're hoping to go back to Vulcan in a year or so," Trip said, knowing he needed to salvage the conversation. "I'm looking forward to meeting her extended family then."

"That will be nice," Courtney smiled at the pair. "The stories Dmitri has told me about Enterprise, and what I've seen on the news…well, you two lived a very exciting life. Are you sure you'll be alright in Houston?"

Trip chuckled. "We're just fine with some lack of excitement for a while."

"A starship is not a place to raise a child," T'Pol explained.

"It sounds incredibly dangerous," Courtney hedged. "I watched a news report about…"

"Courtney, please don't…"

"No, it's fine," Trip said.

"There was radiation and you all had to live in this small area of the ship…" Courtney continued.

"Yes, that was…well, it put everyone's nerves to the test," Trip explained. "Cramped quarters, the temperature quite uncomfortable…"

"I didn't find it uncomfortable," T'Pol added.

"You're Vulcan darlin' you like the heat," Trip said with a smirk. "The rest of us were not so lucky. But we pulled together, got through and probably were better for the experience."

"Except the toilet facilities," T'Pol explained. "No one appreciated those."

"I only had a few hours to get my crew to set those up and…" Trip said, annoyed. It was the biggest complaint he'd heard about the experience from pretty much everyone.

"I'm not blaming you," T'Pol said nicely. "I'm merely pointing out that they were inadequate for the number of people in the catwalk."

"But no one was hurt by the radiation?" Dmitri asked.

"No, we were all fine," Trip sighed. "Despite the Princess' complaint."

"Princess? There was no princess aboard at the time," T'Pol noted.

"I meant you," Trip said with a smirk.

"Oh," T'Pol said.

"I remember reading that you encountered royalty from other worlds several times," Courtney said excitedly.

"Some were more close encounters than others," T'Pol said dryly as she eyed Trip.

Trip cleared his throat and looked toward the house. "Was that Elizabeth?"

"No," T'Pol said assuredly. "But it is almost time for her next feeding."

"I'm sorry, we better get going," Trip said as he stood and looked at their hosts. "We still have a crapload to unpack tomorrow and we should get Elizabeth in her crib."

"No worries," Dmitri said as everyone else stood as well. "This move is huge for you two."

"Are we on for the children's centre on Tuesday?" Courtney asked T'Pol.

"I will meet you there at 1:00," T'Pol nodded as she gathered her sweater from a nearby chair.

"Thank you so much for having us," Trip said as he shook Dmitri's hand and hugged Courtney. "It was a great evening."

"I look forward to more stories about space exploration," Courtney said excitedly.

"I think all your stories have created a bit of a space junkie," Dmitri said as he walked them to Elizabeth.

Twenty minutes later they were pushing Elizabeth home in her buggy.

"You seem to like Courtney," Trip said to T'Pol.

"She is very nice and I like her parenting style," T'Pol said as she did up her sweater, the night was cooler suddenly.

"Her parenting style?" Trip asked.

"Kind, attentive, not indulgent, but supportive," T'Pol explained.

"You got all that from a couple of meetings?" Trip asked.

"I'm highly observant," T'Pol said as she walked a little closer to him, hoping to get some of his body heat.

"Cold?" He asked stopping their forward motion.

She looked at him confused and then realized what he was doing as he shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. She put it on without preamble and relished in the heat from his body that was still present in the cloth. They then continued to walk home.

"Why'd you bring up the princess? That was a long time ago," Trip noted as they turned onto their street.

"I apologize," she said softly. "I reacted emotionally to my remembrance of her."

Trip nodded and said nothing.

"You know it was just physical with her right? No emotions, no future?" Trip asked.

"I think that's what was most disturbing," T'Pol explained.

Trip looked at her confused.

"That you could separate your physical experience and the emotional one," T'Pol explained. "For a Vulcan, there are no casual relationships."

"I get that," Trip smirked at her. "It bothered you?"

"Not at the time," T'Pol explained. "But once we became involved…"

"You thought about it," Trip finished for her.

"I did," she admitted. "I wasn't sure you were as invested as I was."

"You did get married," Trip explained. "To another man."

"You know that was not…"

"I know," Trip said, stopping to look at her more closely. They were at the end of their driveway.

"I spent an illogical amount of time considering the possibility that I was also a casual relationship for you," T'Pol explained. "I concluded, eventually, that I was not."

"How did you conclude that?" Trip asked.

"When the bond was made..clear," T'Pol explained. "I could feel your commitment to me."

"So, you didn't trust what I said?" Trip asked, confused.

"I did," she admitted. "To a point. The bond solidified my belief."

Trip nodded and started to push the stroller up the driveway.

"When were you sure about me? About my commitment?" T'Pol asked.

Trip looked at her and smiled as he pulled out the keys to their home.

"When I came back on board after Columbia," Trip said with a grin. "You came to my quarters that night and followed me around like a lost puppy for days."

T'Pol looked affronted. "I did not."

"You didn't come to my quarters and have your way with me?" Trip asked.

T'Pol tilted her head slightly to the side, she couldn't argue with that.

"But I didn't follow you around like a canine," she said.

"T'Pol," he sighed as he unlocked the door and looked at her. "I couldn't stop short without you practically bumping into me."

She knitted her eyebrows together; logically she couldn't argue with the point he was making, but she also didn't want to concede the point.

"I'll get Elizabeth's crib ready," T'Pol said as she walked past him.

"You can't deny it," Trip whispered loudly after her as he maneuvered the stroller inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please look at the notes in chapter 1.**

XXX

"Please stop putting your foot on the brake," Trip said annoyed as he absently hit an imaginary gas pedal on the passenger side of their land car with his foot.

"The velocity of the land car was…"

"There isn't a damn car within a mile of here," Trip said, frustrated. "It's almost like you're trying to drive badly."

T'Pol pulled their land car to the side of the empty road and turned it off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper," Trip said softly as he reached over and took her hand. "It's just…you're so good with a shuttle pod."

"I know," T'Pol sighed.

"I think that driving instructor did a number on you," Trip said as he squeezed her hand gently.

"We should return to Elizabeth," T'Pol said as she undid her seat belt.

"Now, wait a second," Trip said as he reached over and grabbed the belt, clicking it back into place. "Courtney and Dmitri just messaged us a picture of her happy as a clam. You are going to get some more practice in."

"I'd prefer…"

"I'd prefer it if I could see Commander T'Pol take charge of this land car and show it who's boss," Trip said animatedly.

T'Pol looked at him and sighed. "Reverse psychology is difficult to attempt when you are trying it on your bound partner."

"Fine, then just…just have some confidence in yourself," Trip said before he nodded toward the button that would start the engine again.

T'Pol took a moment to re-focus and then she started the car. She willed herself to not drive with her foot on the accelerator and the brake at the same time. She also tried to will herself to calm down and relax as she drove the land car. She knew Trip was correct, that her driving instructor had been particularly harsh and, as a result, had hurt her ability to drive confidently.

"You're doing amazing darlin'" Trip smiled over at her as she accelerated to 2 kilometres below the speed limit and managed a corner rather well. "Now take a left up ahead."

T'Pol looked at the intersection he indicated and furrowed her brow; it was not the direction of their home.

She turned left without issue and they found themselves on a narrower, more winding road. She wanted to brake immediately and turn the land car over to him, but knew he would be disappointed. So, she slowed down a few more kilometres and navigated the car around the corners competently.

"T'Pol, you are doing great," Trip said as he reached over and patted her thigh in encouragement.

She didn't take her eyes off the road as she maneuvered them around the various corners and turns and even handled a passing piece of large farm equipment coming in the opposite direction with only a minimal amount of stress.

"You tell me when you want me to take over," Trip said, sensing the stress emanating from her over their bond.

"I will," she nodded.

Trip sat back comfortably in his seat for the first time since this all began and looked at her concentrating on driving.

"So, our shower escapade and the other times didn't produce a baby, huh?" Trip asked her.

"They did not," she said softly.

They had been trying to get pregnant for two months with no success. T'Pol assumed their would be miscarriages, not that conception would be a challenge. She had researched the subject as much as was possible and all the findings had agreed. It was sustaining a Vulcan-Human pregnancy that was the issue, not the conception.

"Do you think we should speak with someone or…?" Trip asked.

"I think two months without success is not alarming," T'Pol said as she turned on her signal and turned their land car into a parking lot.

"But you are bothered by this," Trip said, watching her carefully.

"Somewhat," T'Pol noted.

"Maybe," Trip said as she placed the car in park. "It would be nice to speak with an expert and get their…"

"Almost all Vulcan-Human pregnancies are theoretical," T'Pol noted. "Elizabeth is an exception, as is J'Lem."

"J'Lem?" Trip asked; it was the first time he's heard that name.

"There is a Vulcan-Human couple residing on Prisa Four," T'Pol informed him. "They have a daughter who is almost two years old."

"How come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?" Trip asked, startled as he turned to face her more fully.

"They are a scientist couple who live in a remote outpost," T'Pol informed him. "They are in contact with very few people and seem to…like that."

"So, a recluse human fell in love with a recluse Vulcan and they made a baby?" Trip asked.

"Something like that," T'Pol noted. "J'Lem was created naturally, but the mother, Serena, needed medical intervention to sustain the pregnancy."

"Serena's the Vulcan?" Trip asked, leaning in.

"She's the human," T'Pol explained. "No Vulcan woman has carried a human child before."

"So, the man is Vulcan and the woman is human?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol nodded.

"Opposite us?" Trip asked.

T'Pol nodded.

Trip rubbed at his chin and thought for a bit. "I think we should speak with someone."

"I think we should wait a few months," T'Pol countered. "Elizabeth's first birthday is approaching and…"

"Yes, but…"

"Trip, I don't want to get the medical community involved until necessary," T'Pol said as she turned and faced him more fully.

"Let's give it six more months?" Trip asked.

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded. "I was thinking after I am done breastfeeding we could target the best time for sexual relations more easily."

"I'm all up for sexual relations," Trip said as she drew a finger up and down her leg.

T'Pol placed a hand over his. "Limited sexual relations."

"Limited?" Trip asked, confused. "When your trying to make a baby, you've got to give it all you've got."

"Actually, studies have shown that limiting sexual relations to twice a week is best for conception," T'Pol said.

"Twice a week is still pretty good," Trip smiled at her.

T'Pol nodded.

"Do you want to drive home?" Trip asked her.

"I'm still not comfortable with the traffic," T'Pol admitted. "But this experience was far more pleasurable than my last driving experience."

Trip smiled at her and released his seatbelt. They both exited the land car and he placed a peck on her cheek when they crossed paths.

"A few more of these lessons and you'll be ready to tackle Houston traffic," Trip smiled at her.

"Hopefully," T'Pol said. "Now that they have placed my office across the city…"

"Which is bullshit and you need to…"

"Please don't lecture me on what I need to do," T'Pol interrupted.

Trip started the car and drove back onto the road.

"It's just…well, they only put you there because you're Vulcan," Trip stammered.

"We don't know that," T'Pol corrected him. "Although, I am with the only other two alien instructors at Starfleet."

"See?" Trip sighed. "If Gerome was anywhere in my line of command…"

"He's not," T'Pol noted. "Technically, I outrank him, but due to my position as Instructor he holds authority over my courses and office."

"I can't believe he thought he was being so magnanimous giving you the schedule you asked for," Trip gritted his teeth. "And then he pulls a stunt like this."

"I am required contractually to keep the office hours," T'Pol said as she watched him work his jaw; he was angry. "And Elizabeth doesn't seem to mind the trip."

"Once we're done the condenser testing, I'll take Tuesday afternoons off so you don't have to bring her," Trip said. "I'm just sorry I can't do it sooner."

"She's liked it the last few weeks," T'Pol noted.

They drove in silence for a long time before Trip spoke up.

"But you like your classes?" Trip asked. "I sorta feel you…blocking."

He looked quickly at T'Pol and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I find the trainees…lacking," T'Pol said.

"Lacking?" Trip asked.

"Their knowledge of physics is adequate but there are few stellar candidates," T'Pol noted.

"I imagine some years are just like that," Trip said. "The pool might be genius' when it comes to…helm, for instance."

"True," T'Pol said softly.

Trip furrowed his brow and snuck a quick look at her.

"You're not happy," he said softly.

T'Pol said nothing for a beat.

"I am not happy as an Instructor," she clarified. "All other aspects of my life make me happy."

"Then quit, you know I make enough money to…"

"It's not the money," T'Pol said as she eyed him carefully. "I have always worked."

"Then find another job," Trip said, unsure where this conversation was going.

"I must fulfill my contractual obligation before I decide to leave," T'Pol said assuredly.

"Okay, did you sign on for one or two cycles?" Trip asked.

"Two," T'Pol said.

"Darlin' that's another nine months," Trip said with an exhausted sigh. "If you are really unhappy you should probably pull out now."

"I will not break my contract," T'Pol admitted.

"Then, what do you propose?" Trip inquired.

"I propose nothing," T'Pol said clearly. "I was merely informing you that I am not sure I should be an Instructor long term. I will fulfill my obligation, even with the mediocre candidates, and then will resign."

"Okay?" Trip asked, still not sure where she was going with this.

T'Pol looked at him confused.

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming," Trip smirked as he stole a glance at her.

She quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"No 'but'?" Trip asked with his own raised eyebrow.

Her non-answer was his answer.

"Okay, so what can you do to make the next nine months not so bad?" Trip plunged forward.

"That is what I need your assistance with," T'Pol sighed, grateful he had finally arrived where she needed him to be.

"Ahh, now I get it," Trip chuckled. "It wasn't about quitting, it was about managing."

"What did you think this conversation was about?" T'Pol inquired.

Trip just laughed; no matter how long they were together, he sensed there would always be conversations like this one.

XXX

"Trip, your monitor is beeping!" Janine Tucker called to her son.

"Uh…can you watch her?" Trip asked his father as he handed over a squealing one-year old.

Charlie Tucker gladly took over the care of his grand-daughter as she crawled around the living room.

Trip jogged to the desk and answered the call.

"Trip!" Jonathan Archer's voice called out.

"Jon!" Trip smiled at his friend as he leaned toward the monitor. "I guess you remembered the date."

"Wouldn't forget it!" Jon smiled at his friend. "Where is that little one-year old?"

"Currently she's cruising along the sofa," Trip said with a smile as he pulled a hand-held device out of a drawer. "Let me just get this hooked up and you can see her for yourself."

"Trip, there are a few others that wanted to join in on the call but I wanted to speak with you first," Jon said as he watched his friend fiddling with a device.

"Everything okay?" Trip asked.

"It's not really the time to discuss it," Jon hedged as he watched the birthday party going on behind Trip. "But I wanted to set up a private call with you later today or tomorrow, if possible?"

Trip looked at him worried.

"Jon, you're worrying me," Trip said.

"It's not…well, it may be good news, but I want to talk with you alone about it before I proceed."

"How about 20:00?" Trip asked, his stomach knotting slightly at the uncomfortable look Jon had on his face.

"I'll call back then," Jon said. "Will T'Pol be available to sit in on it as well?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth is usually down at 19:00 so we're both free," Trip said, worry still edging his voice.

"Great," Jon gave him a tight-lipped smile. "So, let me see my little girl!"

Trip wanted to ask him more questions, but knew it would be pointless right now. He was going to have to push his unease down and take a deep breath.

"She's getting ready to walk on her own," Trip said with a smile as he turned to small device toward Elizabeth and heard more voices behind him. Hoshi, Phlox, Mal, and Travis had obviously joined the Captain and were also marvelling at his daughter scooting across the edge of the sofa teetering on two legs and gripping the cushions for dear life.

"She's so big!" Travis exclaimed.

"Twenty pounds," Trip said to him.

"Are those small little pig tails?" Hoshi asked with glee.

"My mama showed T'Pol how to do them and it keeps all that hair out of her eyes," Trip said.

"I think you're going to be running after her soon," Malcolm said with a chuckle.

Trip turned the camera on himself so he was talking directly to his friends.

"T'Pol is freaking out over every crumb and scrap of paper on the floor thinking Elizabeth is going to choke on everything, wait until she's running!" Trip chuckled.

"Where is T'Pol?" Jon asked.

"Oh crap! I'm supposed to get Elizabeth in her high chair for the cake!" Trip said as the camera was placed into the hands of another person. "Dmitri is going to take care of you for now."

"Hello everyone," Dmitri said as he turned to camera on himself. "I can't believe I am talking to the crew of the Enterprise!"

"Nice to meet you Dmitri," Jon said with a smile. "How do you know Trip and T'Pol?"

"I'm Trip's personal assistant at the Project," Dmitri answered. "Our son Karl, is just a few months older than Elizabeth and my wife and T'Pol have become good friends."

Interested looks were exchanged among the crew members. T'Pol, apparently, had adapted well to life on Earth.

The camera then turned back to the party and they could see Trip getting a wriggling Elizabeth into her high chair; she was not pleased. He reached behind him opened a container dropping some sort of puffed cereal onto her tray that she greedily started to pick up and eat.

"Their house is really nice," Hoshi said. "Very mid-century modern. What we can see of it, at least."

"I can show you the rest after the cake," Dmitri offered from somewhere off camera.

"Sure, that would be great," Travis replied.

The lights then were turned off and T'Pol appeared at a doorway carrying a round cake with flowers on it. She looked right at Elizabeth and smiled softly.

Everyone on Enterprise was taken aback by the gesture and looked toward each other for confirmation of what they just witnessed.

A round of 'Happy Birthday' was sung by all present and Elizabeth looked at the cake with a single candle on it with wide eyes. She then looked at her smiling father next to her and seemed to relax. When the cake was placed in front of her she immediately reached for it and placed some fingers in the icing and pulled them back to look at her icing covered digits with awe.

"Oh my god," Jon smiled as he watched her gawking at her own fingers.

Trip leaned in and blew out the candle for her and everyone clapped. The clapping and cheering seemed to startle her and she burst into tears. Both Trip and T'Pol reached for her but T'Pol was quicker and scooped her into her arms and kissed her quickly on the forehead. Elizabeth quieted immediately and laughter broke out around the room. Trip picked up the cake and held it close to her, so she could look at it.

"They look so happy," Malcolm observed.

"They really do," Jon agreed.

Elizabeth then reached for the cake and smacked it with her hand, almost causing it to topple onto the floor had Trip not kept a tight hold of it. Everyone burst out laughing, and Trip placed the cake back on the table away from her.

"Oh my god, she's freaking adorable," Hoshi said.

They watched Trip lean in and kiss Elizabeth reverently on her head and then kiss T'Pol softly on her cheek.

"Who wants cake?" Trip called out as his mother picked up the cake and took it off somewhere.

Cheers rang out in the room and Elizabeth wriggled to be placed back down on the floor. T'Pol relented and looked at Trip. Their silent communication apparent only to them, she left to deal with the cake and Trip started to follow Elizabeth as she crawled back toward the couch.

The camera was then jostled a little and they heard Trip's voice.

"You guys still there?" He asked as the camera followed Elizabeth as she maneuvered herself into a standing position holding onto the sofa again.

"Yeah, we have about two more minutes," Jon said as he looked at the clock next to him.

"Come on Elizabeth," Trip huffed as he scooped her up and carried her with him and the camera. "This is the living room."

The camera panned a large, open room with warm wood floors and only a few pieces of furniture.

"T'Pol hates the couch but I hate the chair, so it was a compromise," Trip said off camera as Elizabeth pawed at the lens. "We got rid of a few things with sharp corners after Elizabeth fell into the coffee table and got a nice bruise on her cheek."

"Makes sense," Jon nodded.

"Say 'hi' to your fans Elizabeth," Trip said as the camera turned to her. He must have tickled her because the squeal of pure joy that emanated from her mouth caused everyone on Enterprise to burst out laughing.

"This is the kitchen," Trip said as he panned into a room where T'Pol, his mother and several other people were busy cutting and handing out cake.

"Say 'hi' to the Enterprise crew everyone!" Trip called out.

T'Pol's head turned and she nodded.

"Captain, Hoshi, Malcolm and Travis," she said kindly. "Thank you for calling today."

"Hi T'Pol!" Several people called out at once.

"I'm just giving them a quick tour because they've only got another minute of signal," Trip said.

T'Pol nodded. "I look forward to your next visit."

The camera left the kitchen with several others smiling at it and waving.

"You've seen the dining room," Trip said as they quickly went further into the house. "This is Elizabeth's room."

The camera walked into a bright lilac-coloured room with accurate floral pictures on the wall and Latin terms for each species of flower displayed.

"It looks very…educational," Malcolm smiled.

Trip merely chuckled and the camera moved into another room.

"This is the spare bedroom where you are invited to stay, anytime you like," Trip said as the camera showed a plain room with a large bed and dresser and night stand. "We haven't really done anything with that room yet."

"This is our room coming up," Trip said as he walked a little further down the hallway and entered a sun-filled large white room with bed, chairs, dressers and closets. "Did I tell you about the disaster with the furniture delivery?"

"You did," Travis replied. "But it looks like you got everything eventually."

"We did," Trip said as he walked toward the sliding doors in the room and opened them out onto a stone patio and their yard. He bent and put Elizabeth down and she crawled in front of the camera toward a sand box. "I'm hoping to put up some swings when I get some time off."

He panned around the large, treed yard where birthday guests were mingling and then back to Elizabeth who had found her way to the sandbox and into the sand.

"Shit!" Trip cursed as the camera ran toward Elizabeth as she was putting something in her mouth. The crew of the Enterprise watched as he pulled the wood chip out of her mouth and picked up a, now crying, Elizabeth.

"Darlin' you can't eat that," Trip said soothingly.

"Dada," Elizabeth cried back. "No!"

"Come here," Trip said as the camera was squished between the two of them.

The Enterprise crew heard muffled cries and his soft cooing voice before she quieted.

"Trip, we're about to lose the signal," Jon said loudly.

"Say goodbye, Elizabeth," Trip said as he pulled back and her little tear-streaked face filled the screen.

"Bye," Elizabeth pouted into the camera.

"Bye Elizabeth," everyone chimed in unison.

The camera then focused on Trip's face. "I'll talk to you guys again soon."

"Nice to see you Tr…" Jon started and then the signal was disconnected.

Trip turned off the camera and looked at his daughter with her sand-covered yellow dress and one pigtail missing and hugged her in close. He wouldn't be anywhere else but here.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: See the notes in Chapter 1**

XXX

"He didn't give any indication about the content of this call?" T'Pol asked Trip as they both sat before a computer screen. It was 20:03 and Jon had not called yet.

"No, just that he wanted us both here and it may be good news," Trip said, wrapping an arm around the back of her shoulders.

"What could 'may be' mean?" T'Pol inquired.

"I guess it could be good news or, depending on how we feel, could not be?" Trip said with a raised eyebrow. "Darlin', he'll tell us right away. Jon isn't much for drama."

"I would think he would know us both well enough to be able to…"

Just then, the comm started to ring. T'Pol's fast reflexes meant she got to the button first and answered the call.

"Captain," T'Pol nodded to the man on the other side of the screen.

"T'Pol, I'm glad you were able to be here," Jon said as he licked his lips. "I'd like to explain everything to both of you before you ask questions, is that okay?"

"What do you have to explain?" Trip asked, leaning forward slightly.

"When we found out about Elizabeth over six months ago," Jon started. "Phlox and I discussed the possibility that she wasn't the only baby. That they made more children with both your DNA."

"What?" Trip gasped.

"We didn't tell you because, well, you were dealing with enough at the time and…well, we didn't even know if it was a possibility," Jon explained. "But it turns out our idea had merit."

Trip and T'Pol's eyes went wide and they watched Jon struggle on the other side of the screen.

"We know Terra Prime created several babies before Elizabeth, but they all died," Jon continued. "But we have found their second facility and…well, there are more."

"More babies?" Trip asked.

"More embryos that could be babies," Jon clarified. "And one live baby."

"I'm sorry?" Trip asked as he leaned into the screen a little more and took T'Pol with him.

"She's three months old," Jon explained. "Apparently, a Terra Prime member working at the facility had second thoughts about killing her and allowed her to come to term."

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked, incensed.

"She was ordered to destroy the baby that was in-utero at the time," Jon said. "She did not."

"And she'd kept this child for three months?" T'Pol asked.

"Apparently," Jon sighed. "But her requests for certain…medications caught the attention of some medical officers in the region."

"Where is this base?" Trip asked, his jaw grinding.

"Asti 47," Jon explained. "Phlox contacted the inter-species medical community and asked that he be alerted if any of the medications required for a clone were purchased. He got a hit."

"Is the child healthy?" T'Pol asked.

"It appears that she has some of Elizabeth's issues, but nothing Phlox doesn't think is manageable."

"Thank god," Trip said. "Is the woman in custody? Who has the baby?"

"The Vulcan ship Farev has arrived and taken her into custody. A Vulcan doctor Hyri is caring for the baby. We're on an intercept course with them."

"How long until…?" Trip started.

"Four days at top speed," Jon said with a smile. "I need to ask…do you two want to take custody of this child?"

Trip and T'Pol didn't even look at each other when they both answered 'yes' simultaneously.

"I thought so but…well, I needed to ask," Jon smiled at them.

"I'll speak with Sanderson," Jon said, referring to the Admiral Trip reported to. "I think we can get you three on a ship ASAP to intercept us as soon as we get a few light years from earth. Phlox will also want to maintain contact with you so any medical decisions can be made while she's in our care."

"Of course," T'Pol said with a nod. "Please make him aware that I am available 24 hours a day for whatever query he may have."

"Another girl," Trip smiled at T'Pol. "We'll have to name her."

T'Pol nodded and took a deep breath.

"What would you like done with the embryos?" Jon asked uncomfortably. "The Vulcans salvaged the viable embryos, as we requested, but were not…thrilled about their involvement in this."

"I imagine they were not," T'Pol groaned.

"How many are we talking about here?" Trip asked.

"Viable?" Jon asked. "Six."

"Please keep them in stasis for now and we will transfer them to an appropriate facility on earth so, should we decide to make use of them, they are with us," T'Pol explained. "I would like to speak with this doctor Hyri immediately so…"

"He'll be expecting your call after we get off this," Jon said. "I have one more question, and then you can check out your new little girl. Who do you want to care for her while she's on Enterprise?"

Trip and T'Pol looked at each other and nodded.

"Hoshi," Trip said for them. "I mean, Dr Phlox can help, but she needs a woman like Hoshi more than a lab."

Jon nodded. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order, again."

Trip started to chuckle as he wiped at his mouth. "A three-month-old and a one year old…"

"Thank you for following up with this Captain," T'Pol nodded. "I can't imagine our child being raised by someone else."

"You're welcome T'Pol," Jon said. "I'm just happy you are getting a nice outcome."

Trip pulled T'Pol against him a little more and smiled broadly.

"I'll keep in contact over the next few days and a lot more once we have her," Jon said with a smile. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Probably about a million, but we're good for now," Trip smiled. "T'Pol is itching to call this Dr. Hyri"

"Okay, I'll let you go," Jon said before they disconnected.

T'Pol immediately put in the number for the Farev.

"Darlin' are you alright?" Trip asked her seriously.

T'Pol looked at him as the connection was beeping.

"I am…overwhelmed," T'Pol admitted. "I need to see that she is fine."

Trip nodded and watched the screen with her expectantly.

"This is the Farev," a stern Vulcan voice answered.

"Farev, this is T'Pol of Vulcan calling to speak with Dr. …"

"I will connect you," the voice said clearly.

Trip moved his arm out from behind T'Pol and clasped her hand in his. He felt her grip tighten as the screen came alive again.

"Dr. Hyri," T'Pol said as she sat up straighter.

"Commanders," Dr Hyri greeted her.

"How is she?" Trip asked.

"She has had some issues with respiration," the doctor informed them flatly. "I have placed her in a high oxygen concentration, as Dr Phlox suggested. That is helping."

"Can we see her?" T'Pol asked.

Dr Hyri nodded and walked toward an incubator. He rolled it toward the video screen. Trip and T'Pol leaned forward to look carefully at their daughter.

"Will she need the DNA procedure?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes," Dr Hyri answered simply. "Her Vulcan DNA is superior to her human DNA and most of her systems are Vulcan."

"The majority?" Trip inquired.

"Her heart is higher and her ears are…more human," Dr Hyri explained.

"Round ears?" Trip asked, surprised.

"They have a less pronounced point then is usual. But with her human DNA…it's not surprising," Dr Hyri said as he turned her head slightly for them to see. Her ears still had a slight point, but not one as clearly defined as Elizabeth's.

Trip looked at T'Pol; he could feel the disappointment through their bond.

"Otherwise her health?" Trip asked, trying not to be bothered by T'Pol's reaction.

"She has significant respiration issues," Dr Hyri explained. "It is my understanding that your other…child also had these issues?"

"She did," T'Pol nodded.

"We are feeding her a high concentration formula of vitamins," Dr Hyri said.

"Thank you," T'Pol nodded. "Is she being held? Cared for?"

"I hold her for five minutes each hour," Dr Hyri explained. "Contact is very important in a young child."

"Did the woman…the woman who had her, did she care for the baby or," Trip stumbled over the next question. "Were there any signs of neglect?"

"The child was well cared for," Dr Hyri answered.

"Thank god," Trip sighed as his head dropped to his chest. He felt relief washing over him from T'Pol as well.

"Thank you for caring for our daughter doctor," T'Pol replied.

"It is the humane action," Dr Hyri nodded.

Trip looked at him confused.

"The Enterprise will intercept your ship in four days," T'Pol replied. "But we thank you for caring for her until then."

Trip looked at T'Pol and knew she was upset by the doctor's attitude toward their child.

"We know she's not your idea of a nice Vulcan child…" Trip hedged. "But she's our little girl, and we'd appreciate it if you could, I don't know, pretend she's pure Vulcan and care for her as such until the Enterprise arrives. She's…she's just a baby."

Dr Hyri looked slightly taken aback.

"I wouldn't do anything less," he answered.

"Can we get a good look at her?" Trip asked.

Dr Hyri nodded and reached down to carefully pick up the child. He cradled her in his arms and carried her toward the computer screen; revealing her face more fully to her parents.

She had T'Pol's warm brown eyes and dark hair. Her cheeks were chubby and her little rose lips let out a soft yawn. Trip felt his heart melt immediately.

"Thank you, doctor," T'Pol said softly, her clasp on Trip's hand uncomfortably tight.

"I can receive a call from you in the morning, if you wish," Dr Hyri said as he placed the baby back in her incubator.

"Thank you," T'Pol said as she sat up slightly. "I will call you at 07:00 hours."

The doctor reached forward and the call ended abruptly.

Trip let out a long breath and released T'Pol's hand. "I can't believe it…can you?"

"It's not a question of belief, but rather one of surprise," T'Pol noted.

Trip looked at her and nodded in the affirmative. "She needs a name."

"I was thinking a Vulcan name," T'Pol started. "With her ears it would be beneficial…"

"You're embarrassed of her ears," Trip said, accusingly.

"It was just…shocking," T'Pol whispered.

"You aren't disappointed she doesn't have your ears?" Trip asked, his forehead furrowed.

"No. I was just surprised," T'Pol said, honestly. "I expected her to look like Elizabeth…like you. She looks like me, except for her ears."

"And her chubby cheeks," Trip chuckled as he pinched her cheek. "Yours are cute, but not chubby."

"I suggest we meet her before we name her," T'Pol said quietly.

Trip nodded.

"We have another daughter," Trip sighed.

Trip looked at T'Pol as he felt her embarrassment wash over him.

"Darlin' neither of us thought about searching, it's not your fault," Trip said softly as he rubbed her back.

"It was logical that there was another facility, that Terra Prime didn't have just the one," T'Pol whispered harshly. "I'm her mother, I should have…"

"Please don't," Trip said as he dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. "She'll be with us now and…"

"And hadn't Captain Archer and Phlox pursued the logical course of action, as I did not, we would have never found out about her," T'Pol chastised herself.

"But we know about her now," Trip said. "And Dr. Hyri said she was not neglected…"

"She was not with her mother," T'Pol said as she closed her eyes.

Trip raised his head and looked at her incensed.

"Her mother was having tricky medical procedures and adjusting to being a mother, breastfeeding, moving to earth, hormones, a new job…fuck T'Pol, you were pre-occupied and so was I. Neither of us could have launched a search for more children and we're lucky we have friends who did."

"We are fortunate they found her," T'Pol agreed. "And the other embryos."

"And they'll all be safely with us, so there won't be any other unknown children out there, okay?"

T'Pol nodded.

"And knowing Jonathan and Phlox, they are going to make sure there isn't a third facility," Trip said as he started to rub her back again. "The chance is slim to none, but they'll follow up."

"Agreed," T'Pol relaxed back into his hand slightly.

"Let's focus on packing a bag for ourselves and Elizabeth so when we get the call to go, we're ready, alright?" Trip asked.

T'Pol nodded and relaxed even more into his frame, laying her head against his chest.

"Phlox won't be able to perform the DNA procedure until we are on board Enterprise," T'Pol said quietly against him.

Trip took a deep breath and she felt his worry over their bond; the procedure was risky.

"I will be fine," T'Pol re-assured him.

"You are resting the entire time we're transporting there," Trip said softly. "I'll take on Elizabeth, and besides her feedings, you are meditating or sleeping, got that?"

T'Pol nodded against him.

"Maybe I should take some time off when we get back?" Trip suggested. "Two little ones are going to be…"

"I'll be fine," T'Pol said softly. "Other mothers manage, and so will I. Although, I may need to leave my job"

"Well, you didn't like it much anyways," Trip sighed.

T'Pol nodded and they sat snuggled up together for a long time.

"What do you think Elizabeth's going to think of her?" Trip asked with a smirk.

"She will exhibit jealousy because our attention will be divided and not solely focused on her," T'Pol said.

"Yes, the Queen is about to share her throne," Trip chuckled.

He felt T'Pol chuckle against him a little as well.

"Two little girls close in age like this…" Trip smiled. "They're going to be co-conspirators in everything, aren't they?"

T'Pol said nothing in return.

"T'Pol I know we were trying for another," Trip hedged. "But maybe we should put that off until this next one is a little older so we don't end up with three under three?"

T'Pol sat up and looked at him funny.

"Darlin'?" Trip asked, worry tinging his voice.

"It would be three under two. If I was currently pregnant," T'Pol explained. "The baby would be born on or before Elizabeth's second birthday."

"But you're not…currently pregnant, right?" Trip stammered.

T'Pol seemed to take longer to answer then he wanted and Trip envisioned three little girls running around him and T'Pol passed out on the sofa.

"No, I am not pregnant," T'Pol answered. "And we should go back to birth control until we decide we want to add to our family, if we even do."

"Oh, thank god," Trip gasped as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Not that I wouldn't have been 100% supportive if you were, but…well, I'm happy it's just two little babies we've got to deal with right now."

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded.

Just then the computer beeped. It was an incoming message from the Admiral about their transport to meet the Enterprise.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Please see the notes in Chapter 1.**

XXX

Trip Tucker moved his boots from the middle of their cabin so he wouldn't have to hear T'Pol complain about them again. They had sat there much of the morning, but with her returning from her meditation, he knew time was of the essence. He sat back in the chair he'd been trying to sleep in for the last hour and closed his eyes again.

Elizabeth was napping in the one bed they were all sharing and he had spent the morning tiring her out. Thankfully it had worked. He had, much to T'Pol's chagrin, allowed Elizabeth to crawl around the observation deck. He had done a cursory inspection of the floor for anything she could choke on and had determined it safe. That still hadn't prevented the little princess from finding all the things he'd missed. Then, she had found the small edge under the window and pulled herself to standing so she could cruise along the edge. He'd chased her around the room on his hands & knees, tickled her, and read to her. In truth, Trip was exhausted and he had wanted a nap as much as Elizabeth but he didn't want to disturb her sleep by crawling into bed with her.

So, he sat in the one chair and leaned back with his feet on the desk attempting a relaxed nap position; it hadn't worked. They had left Earth 3 days after they'd spoken with Jon and were on a small, slow transport vessel destined for Filla Station 12. It was the best Starfleet could do in a pinch and the Tuckers were grateful for the lift. They'd been on the vessel for 3 days and Trip couldn't wait until they rendezvoused with Enterprise.

The door opened and T'Pol stepped inside. She looked from Trip to the bed and seemed to relax slightly when she saw Elizabeth sleeping soundly in their bed.

"How are you feeling?" Trip whispered as she approached him.

"Better," she said softly as she watched him drop his feet to the floor and sit up in his chair.

"And Elizabeth?" T'Pol inquired.

"She liked the observation deck," Trip said as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ensured she didn't place anything in her mouth?" T'Pol asked.

"I did," he nodded as he nuzzled her neck.

"How was she doing with her walking?" T'Pol asked.

"She cruised for a while but she's still scared to take that step," Trip said as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Human children usually walk by now," T'Pol said as she tilted her head so Trip had better access to her lobe. "Vulcan children generally don't walk until they are eighteen months. I'm thinking Elizabeth will be closer to the Vulcan walking age."

"Possibly," Trip mumbled. "But she's pretty darn close."

T'Pol nodded and felt him suck her earlobe harder while his hand ran up the inside of her leg and toward his goal. She squirmed slightly against him as his fingers traced circles around her vagina. She huffed harshly and leaned into his frame a little more, her back relaxing and her head bowing down slightly.

"You like that?" Trip whispered in her ear.

She nodded in the affirmative; they hadn't had sex in over a week and he was managing to turn her on fully clothed.

Elizabeth stirred in their bed and Trip's hand immediately pulled away from her core and she gasped as she sat upright.

"Mama?" Elizabeth asked as she rubbed at her eyes and sat up slightly.

"I'm here Elizabeth," T'Pol said softly before she stood from Trip's lap and walked toward their sleepy daughter.

"Baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"Soon Elizabeth," T'Pol said; gently pushing her dirty blonde hair back off her forehead. It was almost humorous that Elizabeth, herself a baby, was referring to her new sister.

"Tomorrow angel," Trip said to their daughter. "And we'll move to another ship. Uncle Jon's."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"A bigger ship," Trip offered. "A lot more places to explore and loads of people who love you."

The ear to ear smile Elizabeth bestowed on him melted his heart.

"You hungry puddin'?" Trip asked as he too sat on the bed next to their daughter.

The look in Elizabeth's eyes spoke volumes.

"We should go to the mess hall and see if…"

"I found some pancakes for you," Trip said as he lifted her up off the bed. "You want some pancakes darlin'?"

Elizabeth clapped her hands together.

"How did you ascertain pancakes?" T'Pol asked.

"I have my ways," Trip said non-committally.

T'Pol knew exactly what those ways were; he had talked up the nutritionist on board and woo'd her with his cute daughter and southern charm to get Elizabeth her pancakes.

"It worked, didn't it?" Trip asked with a smirk; knowing full well she now knew through their bond how he had got the pancakes for their daughter.

"It did," T'Pol groaned.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's get you some pancakes with syrup," Trip said as he threw her over his shoulder and she burst into giggles.

"Syrup has far too much sugar in it," T'Pol said as she followed them out of the cabin. "She can have some fruit."

"That's got sugar in it," Trip noted.

"Naturally occurring sugars," T'Pol noted in return.

"Pot-a-toe, po-tah-toe," Trip joked as they made their way to the mess.

XXX

Trip looked at his wife controlling her breathing next to him as they waited for the airlock to engage. Elizabeth squirmed in his arms, wanting to be placed down to crawl. He threw her over his shoulder to amuse her and reached for T'Pol's hand.

She willingly took it without stiffening which told him how distracted and worried she was. He hoped, with everything he had, that the baby wasn't unhealthy and that it took to her immediately. She was wrestling with incredible feelings of guilt since they discovered they had a child. He had tried to calm her nerves by distracting her with lists of baby names, but it had only been successful for limited periods of time.

"Vesna?" Trip asked out of the blue.

T'Pol ignored him.

"T'Kal?" Trip asked, continuing with his distracting talk.

"Harsh wind?" T'Pol asked as she turned to face him.

Trip smirked at her. "I knew that would get you."

"I know what you are doing," T'Pol said softly.

"Is it working?" Trip chuckled.

She breathed strongly through her nose. "No."

He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist pulled her against his side. "She's going to be fine."

T'Pol said nothing in return.

"Mama," Elizabeth whined as she reached for T'Pol. T'Pol took her into her arms and Elizabeth snuggled into her neck.

The airlock opened and Jonathan Archer was on the other side waiting for them.

"You made good time," Jon said as they walked through onto Enterprise.

"We did," Trip agreed as he took Jon's hand in a hearty shake.

"Hello little Princess," Jon said as he peeked at Elizabeth. She buried her head even further into her mother's neck.

"She's quite shy at first," T'Pol offered.

"But give her an hour and she'll be all over you," Trip smiled at Jon before they started to walk toward Sick Bay.

"Your newest daughter is a real looker; a lot like her mother," Jon smiled at Trip and T'Pol.

"We've been on video calls each day but there's nothing like the real thing," Trip said.

"Well, she's been keeping Hoshi busy," Jon chuckled.

"I hope not too much trouble," T'Pol said seriously.

"No, she's a breath of fresh air," Jon said as he met her eyes.

They walked swiftly towards the Sick Bay doors and Trip reached over for T'Pol to hand him Elizabeth. He knew she'd want to be free to pick up the baby immediately.

"Ahh Commanders!" Phlox said animatedly.

Hoshi smiled at them across the room. "She's pretty wonderful."

"Doc, Hosh," Trip said as he embraced the pair of them.

When he looked toward the incubator he saw T'Pol cupping the baby's head with her hand and looking down at her reverently. She had a look across her features that Trip couldn't quite place.

"How is she?" Trip asked Phlox and Hoshi.

"She's got a good set of lungs," Hoshi laughed. "She's not going to let you get a lot of sleep."

"We're kinda used to it by now," Trip chuckled. "Healthy?"

"She's going to need the DNA procedure," Phlox explained. "But, once she has that, I anticipate she'll be as healthy as this little one."

Phlox reached over and jiggled Elizabeth's foot. She retracted it and burrowed herself further into her father.

"She'll warm up soon," Trip smiled at the two of them.

"Do you remember me Elizabeth?" Hoshi asked sweetly as she leaned in to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth this is Hoshi, you remember her?" Trip asked as he looked down at his daughter. She shook her head in the negative.

"She's real nice," Trip coaxed. "She's my friend and mama's friend."

Elizabeth snuck a look at Hoshi and Trip watched T'Pol pick up their daughter. The baby immediately started to cry and for a moment he thought T'Pol was going to put the baby back down. Trip was just about to say something encouraging when he saw her rest the baby up against her chest. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

The baby continued to cry and T'Pol rocked her slightly; there was no sign of relief.

"She likes a bounce," Hoshi said kindly as she looked toward T'Pol as well.

Trip watched T'Pol bounce slightly and their daughter seemed to calm down.

"Elizabeth can you see Hoshi for a minute?" Trip asked as he tried to hand off his daughter.

Elizabeth clung to him like a barnacle.

"Elizabeth, please…" Trip begged.

"Want to meet Porthos?" Jon asked as he pointed toward his dog laying on his little bed.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she let go of Trip a little more.

"Go on baby," Trip encouraged as he handed her to Jon and she went with him to see Porthos.

He watched her for a moment before he walked toward T'Pol.

"She's a real beauty," Trip said as he smiled down at their newest daughter.

"She is esthetically pleasing," T'Pol said. "Very different from Elizabeth, but equally pleasing."

"She's all you," Trip said softly.

"She has your brow," T'Pol pointed out. "And your dimples."

Trip chuckled and ran a soft finger along her little foot.

"And your ears," T'Pol noted as she looked at the side of the baby's head.

"They are still a lot more pointy than mine," Trip noted.

"True," T'Pol said quietly.

"Again, with the disappointment?" Trip asked.

"It's fine," T'Pol sighed. "They will grow more of a point as she ages."

"You know, all of our kids won't necessarily get your ears," Trip said before he ran a finger across the baby's cheek and smiled down at her.

"I do realize that Trip," T'Pol said as she handed their daughter to him. "Please don't read more into this then there is."

"Fine," he sighed. "She's so small."

"Elizabeth was this small once," T'Pol explained. "We just hadn't met her then."

"It's like we get to start with an almost-newborn," Trip smiled back at her.

The timer went off and Trip sighed heavily. He carefully placed the baby back in her incubator and looked back toward T'Pol.

"Are you going to try feeding her?" Trip asked.

"After the DNA procedure," T'Pol explained. "When can that happen doctor?"

"If you are prepared, I could perform it in two hours?" Phlox asked.

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded.

"You're resting until then," Trip warned her as Elizabeth started to giggle across the room.

Everyone turned to see her trying to climb up Porthos.

"Let's get you to some quarters," Jon said as he stood with Elizabeth in his arms.

"I'd prefer to stay with the baby," T'Pol said as she eyed the child in the incubator.

"I will stay with her," Trip said as he placed an arm around her waist and drew her away. "Elizabeth needs her nap and you can join her."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jon said enthusiastically as he clapped his hands.

"I'll get you to quarters and come back," Trip said. "Hosh can you stay with her?"

"Of course," Hoshi smiled at them.

"Doc, can you walk with us?" Trip asked.

"Of course," Phlox said.

They walked down the hallway and waited for the turbolift.

"No signs of neglect or abuse?" T'Pol inquired.

"On the contrary, she was incredibly well cared for," Phlox said before they all stepped into the lift.

"And this woman is still on the Vulcan ship?" Trip asked.

"Uh, no, custody of both the baby and her rescuer was transferred to us," Jon explained.

"She's here?" T'Pol asked, surprised.

"In the brig," Jon nodded.

"I'd like to speak with her," T'Pol said as she looked toward Trip. He knew, through their bond, that she was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Ten minutes," Trip warned. "You need your rest."

"Fine," T'Pol agreed.

"How about I take you to the brig?" Jon asked. "Trip can take Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, as long as you stay with her," Trip said.

"I promise," Jon said.

"And only 10 minutes," Trip cautioned.

"Fine," T'Pol sighed.

"Where do you got us Captain?" Trip asked.

"B-Deck, one down from T'Pol's old quarters," Jon answered.

"Got it," Trip said with a nod. "We'll see you in ten minutes."

He left with Elizabeth down the hallway.

"He's going to lose it if you take too long," Jon smirked at her.

"I just have to ask her some questions," T'Pol said. "What is her name?"

"Nora Merchant," Phlox answered. "She had some very helpful suggestions."

"She's provided you with assistance?" T'Pol inquired.

"Yes, she is quite…attached to the baby," Phlox explained.

"She calls her Martina," Jon said. "Not that you need to keep the name."

"I have ever intention of naming my own child," T'Pol bristled.

"Of course," Jon nodded.

They entered the brig and T'Pol was taken aback by the woman on the other side. She had soft eyes, a kind face, and was short and round in frame.

"Nora Merchant?" T'Pol asked.

The woman on the other side nodded slowly.

"It was my daughter you kidnapped," T'Pol said seriously.

"I cared for her, I didn't kidnap her," Nora clarified. "But I am sorry."

T'Pol nodded and stood silently observing the woman.

"Why did you choose to save her?" T'Pol asked.

Nora shrugged and walked toward the glass wall separating them.

"She was an innocent child," Nora explained. "I couldn't…"

T'Pol just silently observed her.

"I am sorry," Nora said. "I didn't know what to do. I was scared."

T'Pol said nothing in return.

"You belonged to Terra Prime?" T'Pol asked.

"I did," Nora nodded. "I have now realized how problematic some of their ideas are."

"Some?" T'Pol asked.

"I do believe that humans need to take a step back and be more cautious about involving ourselves with other species but…"

T'Pol, Jon and Phlox stood and waited for her to continue.

"But not when it involves destroying an innocent child," Nora continued. "I loved Martina as if she were my own daughter. I would never harm her."

"Do you have children?" T'Pol asked her, her voice softening.

"I don't," Nora said quietly, her eyes filled with tears. "I thought because no one really knew about her that Martina could be…mine."

"You had every intention of not telling her who her parents were?" T'Pol asked, her back ram-rod straight.

"Yes," Nora admitted quietly. "Until I saw she needed medical help. I was in the process of negotiating my surrender so Martina…"

T'Pol looked toward Jon for confirmation.

"There was a sub-space message sent but it hadn't cleared Starfleet filtering channels before the Vulcans arrived and took her into custody," Jon confirmed.

T'Pol looked back at Nora with new-found respect. It was surprising to herself as much as it was to Nora.

"Why did you name her Martina?" T'Pol inquired.

"I named her after Martina Krew, the first woman to break warp," Nora said as she held T'Pol's gaze. "I wanted my Martina to be special too."

It was then that Nora burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

T'Pol felt Phlox place a hand on her shoulder and she turned to leave with him and the Captain.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but she's been very concerned about the baby since we arrived," Jon said as they walked back down the corridor toward her temporary quarters.

"You're right, I don't want to hear that," T'Pol said softly.

"I'll see you in two hours?" Phlox asked T'Pol breaking the tension in the corridor.

T'Pol nodded and opened the door to her room allowing it to shut behind her without another word.

XXX

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: See notes in Chapter 1. Sorry for the delay! I had most of this chapter written and then abandoned all my WIPs for the story Nova (if you have not read it, please do so!). Then I was checking in on some of my stories and saw that this chapter just needed to be finished so I could post it! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

XXX

"Mama?" Elizabeth asked as she looked into her mother's eyes. Her blue eyes and wild mane of dark blonde hair was all her father.

"Elizabeth," T'Pol said softly as she felt her daughter burrow into her a little more. They had been sleeping for a few hours and it was probably time for the meld. It was also time to change Elizabeth if the smell in the room was any indication. "Will you be a good girl while I'm recovering?"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Do you want to go see your sister before daddy takes you to play?" T'Pol asked her daughter.

Elizabeth nodded vehemently. As much as she hadn't shown much of an interest in the baby when she first saw her, Elizabeth had been caring for several dolls she called 'her baby' for about a week.

T'Pol felt Trip's presence approaching and knew he was coming to wake them.

"Let's wash your face and change you," T'Pol said as the two of them sat up.

The door to their room opened and Trip stepped inside.

"You're up?" He asked as he looked at them.

"We just woke, who is with the baby?" T'Pol asked.

"Jon," Trip said as he reached for Elizabeth and flew her through the air as she giggled. "You stink sweetie."

Trip walked over to the desk and started to change Elizabeth as T'Pol rose and used the washroom.

"She's stable," Trip called out to T'Pol. "Cute as a button. But Hoshi was right, she's a screamer."

He heard the toilet flush and the water turn on and she appeared moments later.

"Vulcan children aren't usually that vocal as babies," T'Pol said as she walked over to him and took Elizabeth's smelly diaper away.

"Some human children are," Trip chuckled as Elizabeth squirmed on the desk and he tried to put new shirt and tights on her. "Hold your horses Elizabeth, you need clothes."

"I've been thinking about her name," T'Pol said quietly as she finger-combed Elizabeth's hair.

"What one do you like?" Trip asked amused; he knew, through their bond, about the meeting with Norah Merchant.

"Norah cared a great deal for her," T'Pol said. "She wasn't who I expected to meet."

"No, she wasn't," Trip said as he lifted Elizabeth off the desk and set her down to crawl around on the floor.

"She named her Martina after…"

"The first woman to break warp," Trip smiled at her.

T'Pol nodded.

"I like Martina," Trip said as he placed his hands on her hips. "And you do as well."

T'Pol closed her eyes and nodded. "I thought we should name her but…"

"But?" Trip asked as he pulled her a little closer.

"But maybe the woman who spared her life and cared for her for the first few months of her life, deserves that honour," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more," Trip said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "She broke the law, but she's not a monster. She saved our little girl, any way you look at it."

"She did," T'Pol said softly.

"And she's got a lot to answer for," Trip sighed. "But one thing I'm sure of is that we wouldn't ever have a chance to be Martina's parents if it wasn't for Norah Merchant."

T'Pol nodded. "So, we agree, Martina Tucker?"

"How about Martina T'Pol Tucker?" Trip offered.

T'Pol looked at him a little surprised.

"I could agree to that," she said softly.

"It's settled then," he said before he kissed her softly on the mouth.

Elizabeth started to clap when she saw her parent's kissing and then broke apart laughing. Trip leaned down and picked her up lifting her shirt and placing a raspberry on her bare belly. She erupted in a fit of laughter and T'Pol rubbed her back.

"You ready to go play with Aunt Annie and Porthos?" Trip asked Elizabeth.

"Aunt Annie?" T'Pol inquired.

"Anna Hess," Trip offered.

T'Pol nodded in understanding.

"Why aren't you…?"

"My place is with you darlin," Trip said as he met her eyes.

T'Pol knew Anna Hess was a competent engineer but as a caregiver…?

"She'll be fine," Trip coaxed T'Pol out the door as he scooped up Elizabeth. "Let's get this over with. I'll feel much better when it's done."

"Agreed," T'Pol said as the three of them walked toward Sick Bay.

"Martina and Elizabeth," Trip said. "I always thought I'd be surrounded by women…"

T'Pol lightly elbowed him and took a squirming Elizabeth from his arms.

Before long they were in Sick Bay and T'Pol was being placed on a biobed with Martina's small body in an incubator next to her. Anna had taken a crying Elizabeth away with promises of Porthos and the room had gone uncomfortably quiet.

"The risks are the same as the first procedure, but, as T'Pol fared well that time, I expect the same result with her," Phlox explained. "As for the baby…"

"Martina," T'Pol corrected him.

"Martina?" Jon and Phlox asked at once.

"We decided that Norah deserved the honour, saving her life and all…" Trip explained.

"That was very thoughtful and kind of the both of you," Phlox noted.

"I'll let her know?" Jon asked.

"Please," T'Pol said softly.

"As for Martina," Phlox continued. "She is younger, and her immune system not as developed. She may have a longer recovery time and adverse reactions are…"

"We get it Doc," Trip interrupted him as he cupped a sleeping Martina's soft head. "Just do your best."

Phlox nodded and helped T'Pol find the connection points on Martina's small head.

"I love you," Trip said as he looked into T'Pol's eyes.

She nodded, and he felt a rush of love over their bond that caused him to stagger slightly.

"You okay?" Jon asked as he grabbed Trip's arm to steady him.

Trip smiled down a T'Pol. "I'm just a really lucky man."

Phlox nodded for T'Pol to begin.

"My mind to your mind, our minds are one…"

T'Pol fell into her daughter's immature mind and felt peace and comfort. It wasn't colourful like Elizabeth's mind, just a soft glow of yellow light. It felt like a soft fluffy blanket.

"T'Pol," Jon prompted her to continue with the healing trance. And, like this time with Elizabeth, she wanted to stay with her daughter a little bit longer, but she pushed forward and placed them both in a healing state, so the surgery could begin.

Trip felt warmth radiating from the bond but, unlike with Elizabeth there weren't colours or sounds. He held onto T'Pol's hand and, again, averted his eyes from the surgery that was happening to his young, fragile daughter. Hours later, he was asked to break the trance T'Pol was in by calling to her. He tried several times, and nothing happened.

"Phlox?" Trip asked, panicked.

"She's in a very deep trance," Phlox said confused. "Last time it worked."

"T'Pol!" Trip snapped.

Nothing.

"She's stable but we need to get her out of her trance in the next few minutes or there will be severe neurological consequences for her and Martina," Phlox said, slightly alarmed.

"T'Pol!" Jon tried as well.

No response.

Trip dropped her hand and went to the comm.

"Anna?" Trip called out desperately.

"Yes? Is the surgery finished? Everything okay?" Anna Hess called back.

"I need you to bring Elizabeth down here immediately, T'Pol is in danger and we need her!" Trip called out.

"Coming!" Anna yelled back before she scooped up a confused Elizabeth and started to sprint toward the Sick Bay with a barking Porthos following at her heels.

She entered Sick Bay breathless and heard Trip pleading with T'Pol to come back to him. T'Pol looked like she was in a coma on the bed.

"Here," Trip said as he grabbed Elizabeth and carried her to her mother.

"Call to mama," Trip prompted his daughter.

Scared or all the yelling and people and equipment, Elizabeth buried her head into his chest.

Trip took a deep breath and pulled Elizabeth away from his frame and looked at her seriously.

"Darlin' mama needs to hear your sweet voice; can you call to her? She needs to hear your voice sweetie," Trip said, his voice cracking with worry.

"Mama?" Elizabeth said timidly.

"A small spike," Phlox reported excitedly.

"Louder baby girl," Trip said encouragingly.

"Mama?" Elizabeth said louder.

"Another," Phlox noted.

"Say 'mama please'" Trip coaxed.

"Mama pweese!" Elizabeth yelled with a smile, she liked this game now.

Just then T'Pol's eyes opened and Trip felt her back with him in their bond.

"Oh, thank god," he huffed as he pulled Elizabeth in for a tight hug. "Good job, baby girl."

"Mama pweese!" Elizabeth parroted again as Anna and Jon clapped for her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Trip said as he kissed her face and looked down at a drowsy T'Pol. "Thank you."

"The baby?" T'Pol mumbled.

Trip looked at Phlox anxiously.

"So far, so good," Phlox said as he looked at the readings on the screen before him.

"You okay, darlin'?" Trip asked her.

"Can you answer some questions for me?" Phlox asked.

T'Pol nodded.

"Who are you?"

"T'Pol Tucker," T'Pol answered clearly.

"And how old are you?" Phlox asked.

"Sixty-seven years old," T'Pol answered uncomfortably.

"And who is this?" Phlox asked as he pointed to Trip holding Elizabeth.

"My husband, Charles Tucker the third and my daughter Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker," T'Pol answered.

"Hi!" Elizabeth waved to her mother.

"Hi Elizabeth," T'Pol said softly to her daughter.

"And what procedure was just performed on you?" Phlox asked.

"I mind-melded with Martina so she could have her DNA repaired," T'Pol explained.

"Martina?" T'Pol asked as she slowly sat up.

"She took to the procedure much more quickly," Phlox explained. "Possibly because she was half Elizabeth's age at the time it was performed. Not as many complications."

"Good," T'Pol sighed. She felt Trip carefully rubbing her back.

"The next twelve hours, like with Elizabeth, will determine her outcome," Phlox explained.

"Why don't we get you back to our quarters," Trip advised. "It's almost time for Elizabeth to go down for the night…I'll get you two settled and come back to sit with Martina."

T'Pol tiredly nodded and looked at Martina in her incubator with tubes coming from her back. She was safe for now and T'Pol felt as if she had just completed hours of high intensity training exercises. Trip helped her rise off the biobed and carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and started to guide her toward the exit.

"We'll have to start the injections now if you'd like to start feeding her soon," Phlox said and nodded for Trip to take a case with him when he left.

"Okay, doc," Trip said as he reached for the case and tucked it under his arm. "I start those tonight after she gets a few hours sleep. Anna can you bring Elizabeth back to our quarters in about 30 minutes, so I can get T'Pol settled?"

"Of course, chief," Anna smiled at him as she scooped up Elizabeth and started to carry her out of the Sick Bay ahead of them. T'Pol faltered in her steps and Trip grabbed her before she fell.

"That's it," Trip said as he scooped her up in his arms; much to her protests.

"I would rather you were a little embarrassed, darlin," Trip said as she walked toward the exit holding her. "Then you concussed yourself."

T'Pol buried her head in his shoulder and allowed herself to be carried.

"Get some rest!" Jon called to her just before the doors to Sick Bay closed behind them.

XXX

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Please look at previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond conversation. This is the final chapter of our little adventure. I am sorry for the long wait before I wrote this bit. I had grand ideas of making this larger than it is, but it was too daunting a task with my life right now. So, instead I decided a nice little ending was better than no ending at all. I hope you like it. It doesn't answer all the questions but (I think) deals with the most important ones. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

XXX

"You need to take a drink and eat something before you get up," Trip said kindly as he helped his wife rise from laying down.

"I need to use the facilities," T'Pol said as she sighed and adjusted herself.

"I figured," Trip smiled softly. "You've been out for almost nine hours and even your Vulcan bladder can't…"

"Martina!" T'Pol gasped.

"She's doing amazing," Trip smiled down at her broadly. "I'll help you pee and then show you all her test results."

"I can…" T'Pol said as she manueuvered her legs.

"I'd like to see you try," Trip chuckled as he lifted her weakened body and carried her to the washroom. He waited for her to get her newborn colt legs under her before he closed the door over, not completely shutting it, in case she needed him.

He heard shuffling and when she gasped suddenly he almost went back inside but stopped himself knowing her privacy was incredibly important to her.

"I am now seated, you may close the door," T'Pol said annoyed.

Trip smiled to himself and pulled the door shut igniting the fan and muffling any noise of her peeing. He heard a flush a minute later and she opened the door ten centimetres.

"Are you okay?" Trip asked.

"I feel slightly dizzy," T'Pol answered.

Trip opened the door and found her seated on the toilet looking bashful.

"Do you need soap? Water? A cloth?"

"Something to wash my hands and face," T'Pol said, a thin sheen of sweat on her brow.

Trip grabbed a clean cloth and soaped it up. He grabbed another and put warm water on it. He crouched before her and wet her face, then soaped it, then wet it again. Her eyes were closed the entire time but he could tell over the bond that she found it comforting. He then did the same for her hands and threw the two cloths into the sink.

"She really is fine?" T'Pol asked as he helped her stand and aided her in pulling her loose pajama pants up to her hips.

"She's as healthy as a horse my love," Trip smiled at her as he raised her in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"She has an irregular heart beat? Horses hearts…"

"No, it's an Earth saying," Trip smiled at her as he sat down next to her on the bed. "She's perfect. A perfect little girl. Not even any breathing or immune issues."

"What?" T'Pol asked, surprised. "No issues?"

"Nothing," Trip smiled even more broadly. "Phlox is still running tests but…"

"Does he have a theory or…?"

"He thinks it may be because she's so young that the damage wasn't permanent, or maybe you…" Trip trailed off.

"I?"

"You went really deep in the meld darlin'" Trip hedged as he rubbed at his jaw. "You are now showing signs of a weakened immune system and some respiratory issues."

T'Pol said nothing.

"Both the docs seem to think that maybe you kinda absorbed her issues and gave her your healthy immunity and lungs…they're not really sure but…"

"So, I'm ill?" T'Pol asked, calmly.

"You are for a Vulcan," Trip said gently, knowing this would upset her. "By human standards you are the picture of health. But you may have some respiratory issues on Vulcan or if exposed to a new virus it could send your system into a tailspin."

He could feel T'Pol's slight alarm across their bond, but not the level of alarm he was expecting.

"T'Pol?"

She said nothing.

"You…you knew this?"

"I suspected it may happen," T'Pol said honestly. "I wasn't sure what the extent…"

"You did this purposefully?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'purposefully'" T'Pol said softly.

"You allowed your guilt to cause you to…"

"Vulcans don't feel guilt," T'Pol interrupted.

"I don't know about Vulcans," Trip sighed as he pointedly looked at her. "But I know you do."

T'Pol sighed and said nothing.

"T'Pol?"

"I have excellent health and if I could share it with…"

"I can't believe you…"

"As you said, I'm unharmed by human standards," T'Pol said clearly. "I was unsure if it would work. It obviously did."

"You think?!" Trip snapped.

"Would you rather have an unhealthy daughter. As it is, Elizabeth…"

"I'm talking about you," Trip said as he glared at her.

T'Pol took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she opened them and looked at him pointedly. "You wouldn't have done the same? You wouldn't gladly give up a portion of your health to have a healthy child?"

Trip's head snapped up and he looked at her surprised.

"You forget we are bound," T'Pol noted.

Trip sighed.

"Darlin'…"

"Trip, there was no choice. If I could do it…if you could do it, we both would have helped her," T'Pol said.

Trip sighed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't have chosen otherwise yourself," T'Pol said.

"And you couldn't have discussed this with me?" Trip asked. "Are we a team or…or what?"

"I'm sorry," T'Pol said softly. "But logically…"

"Logically, you don't think this is something you should discuss with your husband?" Trip asked, annoyed. "That I had some sort of opinion that you should hear?"

"Agreed," T'Pol said softly.

"Well, it's nice of you to agree now that…"

Trip stopped talking when he noticed her eyes close and open again.

"You're tired," he said softly as he helped her lay down.

"I want to know her test results," T'Pol said as she took deep breaths.

"You're dizzy again," Trip said, feeling her unease through the bond.

"It will pass," T'Pol said dismissively.

"T'Pol…"

"Please Trip," T'Pol faintly pleaded. "Tell me how healthy she is."

Trip sighed and picked up the nearby PADD. He dutifully read her the results as she fell off into a deep sleep.

XXX

"Thank you for all you have done for us Jon, Phlox" Trip said as he reached out to shake Trip's hand.

"What are friend's for?" Jon asked as he looked at his friend holding two children as T'Pol leaned against him. Her health had not 'bounced back' as Trip had said it would. They now had a one year old and a three month old; he was going to need all the help he could get.

"You sure you'll be able to handle a Tucker influx?" Jon asked T'Pol animatedly. Trip's parents were moving in with them to help with the kids.

"It will only be for a few months and I will appreciate the assistance," T'Pol said tiredly.

"We'll be fine," Trip said, less sureness in his voice than he would like.

Jon smiled at his friend. "Of course you will be."

"Keep taking the supplements and getting the transfusions," Phlox advised T'Pol.

"I will, thank you doctor, for everything," T'Pol said weakly.

Phlox gave her a worried smile and said nothing.

"And you are coming down to visit in six months?" Trip asked Jon.

"I wouldn't miss it, but are you sure you'll have room for me considering…?"

"I've booked two days off for hiking and fishing and I don't intend to break that date," Trip smiled at his friend.

In truth, Jon had convinced Trip that in six months time he would need a break from caring for a wife and two young children. At first, Trip had objected, but after a few days of taking care of them on Enterprise he come to Jon's room late on night and asked what dates he should book time off. They both knew the next six months were going to be a challenge for the young father.

"And you…" Jon said as he leaned in and surprised Elizabeth with two stuffed shelats. "You get to play with one and keep the other one for Martina."

Elizabeth took both animals and cuddled them into her frame.

"Well, we better leave now before she expects more presents," Trip chuckled as he shifted Elizabeth in his arms and adjusted Martina, the entire time having T'Pol lean on him. "We'll see you soon Jon."

"If you need anything…" Jon offered.

Trip just nodded and left with his family.

After the doors closed behind them Jon sighed and wiped at his brow.

"I feel horrible for him," Jon admitted.

"Humans have an amazing capacity to 'rise to the occasion'" Phlox noted.

Jon looked at him gobsmacked.

"But you are right, it's…a lot," Phlox agreed.

"A lot is probably an understatement," Jon said softly as he wiped at his brow. "The responsibilities he has a work, the two kids, his parents, T'Pol…"

"Have you ever known him to not succeed?" Phlox asked as they turned to walk away.

Jon chuckled and shook his head in the negative.

"Then have some faith in them…in him," Phlox said with a smile. "I don't believe he will disappoint."

Jon clapped Phlox on the back and chuckled. "I hope you are right Phlox."

XXX

Six months later Jonathan Archer stood on the steps to the Tucker household and knocked on the front door. There was no answer. He had heard little from Trip in the last few months except for some 2 line messages saying all was well and solidifying their plans for hiking and fishing. Jon knocked again and waited, each moment making him more and more anxious.

Just as he was about to call Trip the door opened, it was T'Pol in a wheelchair on the other side.

"Jonathan," she said as she smiled at him. The smile was almost as startling as the wheel chair.

"T'Pol," Jon said as he stepped forward and offered his hand.

She sensed his unease.

"Trip didn't tell you about the wheel chair, did he?"

"Uh, no," Jon admitted.

"It is just temporary," T'Pol said. Jon wasn't sure if she was convincing him or herself of that fact. "Come in."

Jon walked inside their house and noticed the detritus of toddlers and babies everywhere. Toys littered the floor, there was a makeshift change table on the sofa, a sippy cup laying on the floor and what looked like baby socks rolled up and laying on the dining room table.

"I was just cleaning up when I heard you knock," T'Pol said looking around. "I apologize for the mess."

"I'm a bachelor T'Pol," Jon said softly. "Kids are not something I am used to."

"Trip should be home soon and his parents are at the park with the girls," T'Pol said as she wheeled toward the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?"

"How about you let me get that and you just…" Jon started until T'Pol glared at him. "A beer?"

T'Pol nodded and opened the fridge. She placed the beer in a pocket at the side of her chair and wheeled to a set of drawers where she retrieved an opener and then placed the opened beer bottle on the counter.

"How long have you been…?" Jon asked.

"Within two weeks of returning we decided it was the most logical solution," T'Pol said. "I only need it for a few hours some days. Other days, when I'm tired, I need it for longer."

"So, it's not all the time?" Jon asked.

"No," T'Pol said. "And I am in physical therapy so I am improving each day. The days where I need it for more time are lessening."

"That's great news!" Jon said excitedly.

"But the doctors think I will always need access to some kind of mobility aid because my health issues are unpredictable. I could go days walking without issue and then be wheel chair bound for just as long. There's no…logic to it."

Jon nodded. He understood that the loss of her mobility (in some capacity) was challenging but the lack of logic in her situation must be the biggest challenge.

"The girls are well?"

"Elizabeth is running and having difficulty with any sort of inhibiting position," T'Pol noted.

"She doesn't like a harness or car seat?"

"No," T'Pol said honestly.

"She's her father's daughter," Jon chuckled.

"She is," T'Pol smiled. "And Martina is crawling and placing everything she finds in her mouth."

"And that must annoy the crap out of you," Jon chuckled.

"It does," T'Pol admitted. "As you can see, Trip's mother, although lovely, has a different idea of 'clean'"

Jon laughed out loud and patted her on the knee.

"A maid?" Jon asked.

"It's an option," T'Pol said honestly as she looked around the room.

"How about I help put all this away so you can relax?" Jon asked as he put down his beer and reached for the socks on the table.

"It's not…" T'Pol started.

"T'Pol, we worked together long enough to know that you can't relax when your environment is like this," Jon said as he started to scoop things up. "Where do all these little clothes go?"

T'Pol sighed. "In the second room down the hallway."

Jon nodded and walked down the hallway. He couldn't help but notice that the other bedrooms seemed relatively orderly compared to the living space. Odd.

"How are you really doing?" Jon called to her as he entered what appeared to be Martina's neat bedroom and placed all the items in the top drawer of her dresser.

"I am managing just fine," T'Pol called out to him.

When he returned to the living room he noted that T'Pol was putting dishes in the dishwasher. She seemed to be quite skilled at managing from her wheelchair.

"And these?" Jon asked as he scooped up a bunch of babies.

"Elizabeth's," T'Pol said. "The first room down the hallway."

Jon nodded and walked them to Elizabeth's room. Again, the room was pristine and such a difference from the rest of their main living space. He carefully lined up the babies with the others on a shelf and looked around the room. It, like Martina's was brightly coloured and perfect for an inquisitive little girl. There were plant diagrams, words on the walls and life-like pictures of animals from Earth and Vulcan.

Jon continued to help T'Pol clean up the main living area and within a half hour it looked orderly, not perfect, but not like a tornado had blown through.

"You are staying in the first room on the left," T'Pol nodded toward the hallway. "You can place your things there until you leave with Trip tomorrow."

"I can sleep on the couch," Jon said. "I don't want to displace Trip's…"

"They have an apartment downstairs and retire there each evening soon after Trip returns home," T'Pol said. "It's important to maintain some privacy and space."

Jon nodded, unsure if her response and their living conditions indicated strain on the relationship or not. Before he had a chance to inquire the front door was flung open and a stroller rolled inside.

"Jonathan!" Janine Tucker exclaimed as she rolled the stroller into the living room.

"Mrs Tucker," Jon said as he embraced her.

Elizabeth was screaming and trying to free herself of the restraints and T'Pol wheeled over to assist her, easily unbuckling the child and helping her climb out. Elizabeth took off running around the room like an airplane. Martina was crying as well.

"She wouldn't take the bottle we brought for emergencies," Charlie said to T'Pol as he took out his grand-daughter and handed her to her mother.

"She doesn't always like the bottle," T'Pol said as she rolled with her 9 month old daughter to the living area.

"So, how's space?" Charlie asked loudly as he clapped Jon on the back.

"Not the same without Trip and T'Pol," Jon admitted truthfully. "But I can see they have their hands full and so do you!"

"It's nice spending this time with the girls," Janine said as she watched Elizabeth run around like an airplane. "But we are both ready to sit at the end of the day, that's for sure!"

"It's nice of you to help," Jon said as he turned to see T'Pol breastfeeding Martina.

"We wouldn't want it any other way," Charlie smiled. "Trip and T'Pol are such great parents…we help how we can."

"You have an apartment downstairs?" Jon asked.

"Yes, they hired a contractor to build it how we like," Janine said with a smile. "It gives us our own place and now we can walk out and around to the pool…"

"Pool?" Jon asked.

"Yes, they put it in three months ago to help with T'Pol's physical therapy along with a hot tub," Charlie said.

"You've been holding out on me," Jon chastised T'Pol across the room.

"I needed you to help me clean not swim laps," T'Pol countered.

Jon laughed at her joke and then turned back to Trip's parents.

"Have you relocated here permanently?"

"We're here for now and we'll take it bit by bit," Charlie said quietly as he eyed T'Pol with a sad expression.

"She's getting better though?" Jon asked quietly.

"Some days," Charlie said softly. "But there's no telling day to day."

Jon nodded and then turned to Elizabeth.

"Want to go swimming with Uncle Jon?"

"Yeah!" Elizabeth said as she jumped up and down.

"I'll retract the security cover and turn off the alarm," Charlie offered.

"Quite the system!" Jon commented.

"Trip and T'Pol were not going to risk their girls," Charlie said matter-of-factly.

Jon watched Janine approach T'Pol and sit down next to her speaking quietly. T'Pol replied quietly and touched Janine's hand affectionately.

He then watched Janine got to the kitchen and prepare T'Pol a cup of tea.

Although T'Pol didn't like Janine's housekeeping skills she did seem to appreciate the woman herself and they did appear to get along quite well.

Jon went to his room and changed rejoining the group to see Janine trying to wrestle Elizabeth into her suit as well. When she was finally suited they went outside where T'Pol and Janine would join them after she was done feeding Martina. Charlie was outside in his own suit getting the pool ready and pointing toward a life jacket for Elizabeth to wear.

She dutifully put it on and waited for permission to get into the pool. She and Jon spent the better part of the next half hour splashing and playing with the abundance of water toys she seemed to own. It was near the end of that half hour that he heard the voice of his best friend call out from the patio doors.

"Who is in my pool?!"

Elizabeth burst into a fit of giggles and splashed toward her father.

"Look here little lady, I don't remember allowing you in the pool without me!" Trip continued to joke.

Elizabeth giggled and pointed to Jon furiously.

"Well, I guess you are allowed in with your Uncle Jon," Trip said as he leaned down, scooped her up, getting his uniform wet, and dropped her back in the water to another fit of laughter.

Jon and she played with her water toys while he watched Trip walk over to T'Pol who was sitting with a sleeping Martina in her arms in the shade. They exchanged some soft words and he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, cupping the back of her head and leaning into her. He then kissed Martina softly on the top of her head and walked back toward Jon.

"Let me get my suit on and join you before I get the BBQ going," Trip said before he walked back into the house.

He briefly joined them for some playtime in the water which mainly consisted of him talking shop with Jon while he picked up and threw Elizabeth into the water again and again. She never going under because of her life jacket, and enjoying every moment of her father's attention. Trip then pulled himself out of the water and started to barbeque some chicken on the grill while T'Pol went inside to put Martina in her crib and prepare the salad and vegetables. They seemed to have this routine down and Jon got less and less worried about them as he saw them together.

Dinner was a loud and sometimes messy affair with two children in high chairs who thought food was used for eating and throwing. Trip seemed unfazed by the chaos and continued to talk and laugh through the entire dinner. T'Pol kept trying to contain and clean up the mess as it happened until Trip placed a gentle hand over hers and, saying nothing and not even looking at her, seemed to relax T'Pol in a moment. Jon wasn't sure if it was their bond or just them, but whatever it was…it worked.

Janine and Charlie wished them a good night after dinner and went downstairs. Jon watched Trip and T'Pol bathe and put the two sleepy girls to bed before he joined him back in the living room. The main living area was chaos again and Jon was attempting to clean it up.

"Don't bother, it'll just go back to looking like that by 8 am tomorrow anyways," Trip chuckled as he sat down with two beers and handed Jon one.

"T'Pol doesn't like it," Jon said, unsure if Trip understood his wife's feelings about neatness.

"Oh, she hates every second of it," Trip chuckled. "But for weeks we spent hours cleaning after the kids went down for naps, or to bed, or when they went to the park with my parents…it completely tired her out and just annoyed the crap out of me. So, we resolved to just clean what we could and not worry about the rest."

"She still doesn't like it," Jon persisted.

"Nope, she doesn't," Trip said before he took a swig of his beer. "But she was incapacitated for days when she went ape shit crazy cleaning. I told her she needed to be here for her daughters more than she needed a spotless home. She still cleans up a little, but she lets a lot more go then she used to."

"A maid?" Jon asked.

"We can't get anyone to come at different times in the day," Trip sighed. "Trust me, we've tried. We need someone right after supper for about an hour and mid-day for a couple of hours. You know any maids that work a split?"

Jon shook his head in the negative.

"I'm still trying but I'm not sure we're going to get any luck with that, and my parents do enough helping with the girls all day, I can't ask them to clean to T'Pol's exacting standards," Trip explained.

"True," Jon nodded as he put down his beer. "Where's T'Pol?"

"She has to do a series of stretches and meditate after the girls go down," Trip said. "She'll be out in about an hour."

Jon nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you okay, Trip? Are things…are things okay with you?"

Trip sighed and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"It's been a challenging few months, I'll give it that," he said honestly. "Between the new baby, and Elizabeth, T'Pol's…well, her health, and my parents moving in…it's not been easy."

"I can't imagine it would be," Jon said with a nod.

"Would I seem like a madman if I said I was ridiculously happy?" Trip asked Jon with a grin.

Jon smiled at him confused.

"I'm exhausted, my house is a complete mess most days, well, except the bedrooms; she wouldn't compromise on those," Trip offered. "But god Jon…I have two beautiful little girls who adore me. An unbelievable wife I love, and, most days, she loves me back."

Both men chuckled at his joke.

"A great job, amazing parents who moved half way across the country to help us, nice friends…I'm so blessed."

"Even with…?"

"Even with all the shit that's gone down, even then," Trip smiled at him with watery eyes. "Do I wish she was her old self able to kick my ass? Of course I do. But it's just weakness and that's something we're going to have to adapt to. Do I wish I had my girls from day one and not missed a moment? You know that answer. But would I change a thing? Hell no. Not many men have what I have and I'm damn grateful for it. All of it."

Jon nodded and smiled; Trip was going to be just fine. They all were. And, hours later he heard two parents walking in the middle of the night calming down their daughter as she fussed in her sleep. Jon couldn't help but smile when he heard them both kiss and say 'I love you' before going back to their room to sleep.

XXX  
THE END


End file.
